Defeating the Enemies
by ComedySuze
Summary: Chapter 16 the final one as Gene goes head to head with JacK Finnegan for one last time after finding out about something bad happening to Rhys.
1. Rights and Wrongs

**Defeating the Enemies: **

**Chapter 1 - Rights and Wrongs**

**Gene and co investigate when a young man is found battered to death in a student bar **. **They soon realise they will eventually be dealing something more big than they could ever have imagined. Much later on there will be Galex moments. Rated M from the first chapter onwards  
**

Fenchurch East police station in London ,outside on a freezing ice cold breezy morning in Late November 1982, DCI Gene Hunt was smoking a cigarette stood leaning his front lower stomach against the cold balcony of the fire exit he looked down on fellow officers who were coming in and out of the station car park. "Its gonna be one of these long days again" thinking to himself. Puffing and blowing the cigarette smoke into the fresh cold air thinking to himself "this is gonna be one of those days were i'm gonna have a huge thumping 'eadache'.

Back in the office his DI knocked at his office door wanting to go through a few witness statements ."Guv hello" Alex popped her head around the corner of his office door, no sign of him looking and wondering where he could be, probably hiding as he usually would be

"hmm must have sneaked out for a quick fag on the fire exit steps outside " she thought going back to sit at her desk to study look at more evidence files in front of her. Taking another glance up to see that the Guv hadn't manage to touch any of the piles of evidence files sitting and waiting on his desk to be looked through.

Chris was swinging around in circles on his chair and bobbing his head along to a song he was listening to on his walkman, while Ray had been puffing on his fag the smoke filled the office as Alex coughed waving her hand.

"Ray can you put that bloody out some of us are trying to work here" telling him as she continued to cough, knowing what bad things can happen to smokers "oh sorry" he smirked.

Viv entered through the double doors in a hurry with a folder under his right arm " Is the Guv in here by any chance DI Drake can you tell him been a murder outside the Youth Academy in Harley Close a young male in his late teens, might as well get a move on as they're calling for DCI Hunt ", Alex took notes on her notepad "I'll let him kn.....". she was interrupted as,

The door then swung open as Gene stood in the doorway in his long black overcoat entered standing behind Viv. "Right then we have a case to solve my wonderful A Team" as the team followed their DCI down the long corridors and then to the Quattro that was parked as usual in the car park.

"Jesus what the hell's up with you today Bolly Keks are yer in one of those yer i'm not actually on this planet mood's once again? never mind need all of yer focused on this case" he had noticed her not liking the new nickname for the team.

"Piss off Gene and just concentrate on driving will you" she didn't make eye contact with him choosing to look out at the window.

The Quattro roared up its engine like Speedy Gonzalez from the old cartoons filma before it took off at speed as it headed on its way to Harley Close which was about 25 minutes away. As they drove past Luigi's restaurant where they were planning a surprise birthday party for Alex later on. Ray whispered to Chris what he bought for Alex's birthday party .

"Me and Shaz bought her a make up bag from that fancy dress shop", His DS shook his head thinking "we don't want her coming in looking like a drag queen to work the next day what would Gene think or maybe his eyes will actually pop out of his head" he had a chuckling thought in his mind.

* * *

Finally arriving at the Youth Academy a while later as people were walking by . There was also another large and noisy crowd of people and group of journalists trying to get the latest scoop on the murder case. The team followed as Gene shoved past an Irish journalist who was trying to get a comment from the detective that was in charge of the investigating the murder. "No comment" the DCI shouted back as they entered the club which looked like a right tip bottles of smashed glasses and the floor being damp.

They examined the murder scene step by step behind the bar as it became apparent that it looked more likely that there had been a bit of strong struggle between the victim and his brutal killer, as there was still trickles of blood across the floor. "Ray go and get some witness statements must have been some people who seen what happened" Ray nodded and took Chris with him following him to talk to the students.

"So what do ya think Miss Marple penny for your thoughts then" looking at Alex with a questioning look, a usual Gene Genie pout from his lips watching her as she bent down on her knees noticing something important "Well he wasn't shot, looks like he's beaten above the temple of his forehead a few times with a heavy object not sure what it could have been" As Gene looked for himself. "Drug related maybe or gang related" she shook her head disagreeing.

"Well maybe when the tests come in from the lab we'll find out more" he suggested, helping her to get back up from her crouched lower position. It was sas sight to see a young life of a teen being taken away in a heartbeat.

" Shit...bugger We'll have to let his mum know its tough for coppers like us to deliver bad news, damn its gonna break her heart telling her that her son's been beaten to death by a bastard of a thug and that she'll never see her son ever again, see him marry the girl of his dreams" the lights in the room reflected the sadness appearing across his moody face and dreading the news he had to deliver to the victim's mum.

Half an hour later Ray and Chris had came back from interviewing a few witnesses, no one was willing to speak out about what exactly happened. ""Bloody Youths..suppose to be the future" feeling frustrated that there seemed to be a wall of silence forming between all of them.

"But we have got a name of the victim Ricky Stevens well known around here some have said he was involved with a girl called Katie Carlton they were planning to run away together". Alex looked down sadly at the body of the young man tears filling her eyes as Gene who had been standing next to her turned to notice her crying, he held her in his big strong arms "Come on Bolls don't cry you'll be making the Gene Genie well up next and that wouldn't be good sight to see at all in front of the team " he sighed as he looked down at her to see her thank him for the hug with a glorious smile.

At around 12 noon precisely The forensic team had came to take the body away from ehind the bar, as the team left to go to Ricky's mum's house to tell her the news about her son. Silence fell in the Quattro as it drove past a few narrow streets. It reminded Alex of the current violent crime situation in the UK in the future but now in 1982 she felt she could trust Gene to catch this killer .

**She had always known she felt connected to him in ways she wasn't sure of. In fact they would need each other more than ever in the next few months as a dangerous path opens up which will thrown them closer together **


	2. Hardest Thing

**Defeating the Enemies : Chapter 2 - Hardest thing**

**I've managed to type up these next two following chapters up quickly as i'm getting a lot much time to type them up i will take my time for Chapter 4.**** Gene makes a promise that they will catch Ricky Stevens' killer. There is a hidden nod to Gene Genie fans somewhere within this chapter and a small Galex moment within the last paragraph.**

On arrival as they arrived at the semi detached home of Gloria Stevens in Thornton Abbey Close , Gene felt a huge gulp inside his throat as he knocked on the door preparing to tell her the bad news about Ricky. It was always a hard and tough job to do for a detective, he'd delievered bad news to families before back in Manchester about the death of one of their loved ones.

Standing on the front step door with his DI, DS and DC standing behind him as they all waited for the front white door to be opened.

A woman in her early fifties answered looking directly at the detectives stood in front of her, she was 5ft 2ins, had short brown medium length hair and she spoke with a Welsh accent. However Gene spoke first " I'm DCI Hunt this is DI Drake, DC Skelton and DS Carling may we come in" she allowed them in as they walked in to front living room flowers everywhere by the window and by the sofa. She was a keen gardener.

He told her about Ricky as her tears fell streaming down both of her eyes, Alex put an comforting arm around Gloria she knew from back in the future how mothers tried to cope with the loss of losing sons to violent crime having studied about it on a Psychologist training course she had been on with a few colleagues in 2005 . She cried as she realised her son had cruelly been taken away from her at such a young age. Silence remained through the living room as the mother grieved feeling every emotion within her.

" Don't worry love We'll get the bastard who done this that's a promise by the Gene Genie" he was determined to stand by that promise. Making himself comfortable on the leather sofa looking around at all the flowers in the middle woman's living room.

Gloria requested to speak to DCI Hunt and DI Drake alone.

Ray and Chris went to stand in the garden both lighting up cigarettes while they remained waiting for their boss and DI. They were mainly messing around which resulted in Chris accidentally knocking a flower pot over which Gene noticed through the living room window.

"Was he ever involved with any gangs, get on the wrong side of the law" the first question that was asked. She told them that "Ricky was always a good kid he had always avoided gangs and had been planning to be a Psychologist himself wanting to understand how the human emotions work".

Gene sat forward hands resting on his legs asking her about how Ricky had met Katie. Her reply "He was in love you can't do anything to ruin young love, Her father disapproved of their relationship he even had the nerve to come round to my house and to threaten my only son" pointing out with her index finger.

"Have you ever been in love in DI Drake? " Gloria noticing that the female detective had been staring at the framed pictures of Ricky and his girlfriend that were on the tv stand for quite a while.

Blushing slightly before answering " Erm I've been in love twice" Her reply even surprised Gene as he raised an eyebrow with surprise wondering who the second person had been or was, Alex's mystery man.

The DI shied away nervously not wanting to tell them. After a while they rrealised that they had to be back at Fenchurch East by 2.30pm as later on Gene had to be in an important with Superintendant Pullman.

"Anyways we must be off now we'll get the bastard who done this Gloria that's a promise by the Gene Genie" as he put his leather driving gloves on. Mrs Stevens remembered that the house was attacked a few weeks ago "they scribbled on my car and the front door that they would threaten to kill him" she pointed at that the marks on her white door were still very visible. The DCI shook his head feeling sadness coming across his many thoughts.

Gene stood facing her hand on shoulder "who did it love?" she shook her head not knowing.

As they left Gloria's house she waved them off as the Quattro's engine sped up and drove way. "Blimey Bolls you don't look too good today" she been drifting off into space" she felt cold shivers as she wrapped her scarf round her lower neck covering her low cut top that Gene had been staring at.

"Oi don't be looking at my sodding tits" elbowing him in the arm leaving the DCI feeling very red faced as Ray and Chris burst out laughing in the back seat.

The Quattro finally arrived back at the police station as the guys got out turning back to notice Alex was still sat quietly in the front seat thinking about what the welsh woman had asked her . The frustrated DCI banged his fist on the car bonnet that eventually made her jump. "You gonna be sitting in my car all night Bolly Knickers because I have a date tonight to pick up later and don't think she'd be too pleased to be sharing the same seat in the car with ya."

The DCI was bringing a date with him to Alex's birthday party in Luigi's. Her name was Alison a woman in her early thirties around the same age as Alex but with black hair.

As the police station eventually emptied out a few hours later most of them had sneaked off to the restaurant for their DI's surprise birthday party.

Chris and Shaz walking together as they waved a pretend goodnight to their exhausted DI who sat remaining her office chair. Folders and files on her desk still scattered about. After while she left feeling she needed an early night. Not telling any of the others that it was her birthday today she felt guilty not saying a word.

* * *

The streets looked deserted as Alex walked home alone wearing her white leather jacket. Purple silk shirt, denim jeans and boots. Looking up to notice Luigi's was in pitch dark through the street window. Wondering why the lights were off and realising the restaurant was still open she wandered in to investigate walking in through the entrance door. "Hello anyone here" the lights eventually flickered on as Luigi, Chris and Shaz jumped up from the bar with the small Italian holding a bottle of Bollinger. " Happy Birthday Signorina Alex".

He walked round from the bar and gave her a big hug, making her smile as she looked down giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Luigi you are a very kind charming man"

The music was turned on, playing on the Stereo first playing New Order Temptation. Looking around everyone seemed to be having a fantastic time, dancing, talking in groups and eating. Then she spotted Gene and Alison sitting on the far left hand side of the restaurant on the corner table it hadn't been a good night for them as a word hardly spoken between them, the fed up DCI had wanted Alex to come over and rescue him from his date.

He raised his glass to her as they both smiled at each other as he had mouthed to her "Happy Birthday" making her blush.

Alison got up rushing past Alex nearly knocking in to the pile of sandwiches that were laid out on a plate next to the Spaghetti Bolognese. Gene followed her on to the street as their arguing could be heard even while the Spandau Ballet track was still being played loudly on the stereo.

"Get away from me you bloody loser, I only agreed to be ya date through a dare with my colleague" putting her hand out for a taxi she climbed in. As Gene was left stood in the middle of the road head bowed downwards as he bumped into Alex who was sat on the steps. "Room for one more" patting her hand on the step. He sat down telling her "Don't take the piss Bolls I'm not in the mood". She patted her hand on his back "I'm sure you'll find the right woman because there are plenty of women out there in the world that you haven't met yet that i'm sure will fall for your lovely charms."

He sighed running his hands through the scalp of his blond hair. "I'm not cut out for this anymore Bolls I'm getting too old still trying to clean the street from rotten scum i'm over the hill always have been" she reassured him that he had plenty of years let within him. "You're one of the best coppers i've worked with please don't give in to what your negative feelings are always telling you Gene always keep your head held high and proud"

He thanked her with a surprise hug wrapping his strong arms around her waist "Blimey Bolls were doing too much of this lately" pulling away a few seconds later as she felt a look of disappointment.

As the rain fell from the night sky they quickly went inside the restaurant, where everyone was waiting for a speech from the Birthday Girl. She thanked them for the wonderful party and Luigi for making the lovely food, deep down however she felt sad because one person was missing not there to celebrate with Alex, Molly. The last birthday party she had was a quiet one with Evan and Molly.

Later on near 11pm a lot of people had gone home preparing for work the next day most likely to be nursing hangovers.

Luigi shook his head as him and Alex could hear someone snoring loudly by or at the bar, it was Gene he was face down slurring his words as he lay half asleep on the hard wooden surface. "What are we gonna do with him Luigi" as they stood watching him trying to get up, quickly catching him as he stumbled over.

Putting his left arm around Alex's and his right arm around Luigi's they lifted him up from the bar and carried the drunk DCI towards the stairs . Hitting the stairs he was too heavy carry the long black coat trailing across each steps. As they managed to reach the top stop, she thanked Luigi as he headed back down stairs to the restaurant.

Carrying her drunk boss through the door as his long legs dragged across the red coloured carpet. Managing to ease him down on to the cushy sofa in the living room, she put his long black coat over him to keep him warm while he slept. Whispering in his ear "Try and get a good night sleep Guv" as she ran her hand through his blond hair, he could secretly feel it was so smooth.

She got in bed as she managed to settle down eventually falling asleep. A little while later she had woken up from a steamy dream she had about Gene having her handcuffed to the bed as he made slow love to her. Shaking her head as she couldn't quite believe it as she laid awake.

"Why are you in my mind are we suppose to be falling for each other" the thought suddenly ran through her mind.

At around 2am a huge bang woke her up yet again as she went to investigate, it was Gene standing in the kitchen wondering where he was. "Gene its me Alex you're in my flat".

Clutching his head complaining of a headache she quickly gave him a paracetemol and a glass of water, leaving the night lamp on for him. "Goodnight Gene" she smiled standing in the doorway of her bed. His eyes watched her closely as she turned to close the door in her sexy silky black pyjamas. The excitement ran in his mind and thoughts like a young boy at Christmas unwrapping a big present. Did he want her that badly that bad he wasn't able to admit to himself.

Feeling his heart racing like something he had never felt before , Gene always often wondered why him and his sexy DI were so close was it love or was it something more deeper that both of them hadn't realised.

**In the next chapter things get a lot darker for Alex. Over the next dew chapters she will realise she needs her DCI more than ever as new enemy watches and waits from the dark.**


	3. Watching

**Defeating the Enemies : Chapter 3 - Watching **

**Adding some tension and flirting within this chapter. Thanks for the reviews so far for this fanfic really appreciate it.**

The next morning as the sun blazed through the open window Alex was awake and getting a quick wash in the bathroom twenty minutes later she walked towards the sofa going to check on the sleeping Gene who's snoring was annoying and a bit loud, his long arms and legs flung out on the floor, he looked bloody gorgeous while he slept . Walking over to him she nudged him in the arm "ouch what did ya that for" moaning as he eyes were now fully wide open. Even though it was a lovely day outside they had no time to enjoy the weather both realising they had a long day ahead of them finding Ricky Steven's killer.

Sitting around the breakfast table Gene ate two slices of toast as Alex went to change into a red blouse and denim jeans in the bedroom he was tempted to having a peak through the bedroom door that was left slightly open. Checking his watch it was 10 minutes past 8 in the morning.

"Come you know you have to go into work today Gene" smiling at him pulling at his hand while he looked down noticing his jacket was dirty.

They both left Alex's flat at about 8.15am as they headed down stairs to get in the Quattro. "Alex who was the other person you'd been in love with" remembering back to the answer that she had gave Gloria the previous day before. "Can we not talk about this now please" she wasn't in a mood to be talking about her love life to her arrogant boss.

The rest of the trip in the Quattro remained quiet as they drove through the streets of London on the way to work. Gene gave Alex a quick glance as the car sped past the King Albert Primary school, nearly knocking the old lollipop man over. "Jesus Gene someday you'll have to watch your stupid driving" shaking her head in frustration.

"Blimey what's got into you today, ya face is as angry like a baboon's soddin backside" he joked as she let out a light giggle.

"See that's the spirit Bolls I always love to see a good old smile like that on my favourite sexy Detective's face" glancing a flirty smile across at her. As they jokingly fooled round in the car briefly distracting him from his concentration on the road.

"Bugger" panicking as he clutched the steering wheel tightly. Spinning it round as they finally arrived for work.

Walking up the steps in to station she followed in through the door behind him. As Viv greeted them, then they walked through the other department in the station. Eventually reaching their office as she sat down taking her coat off and putting it on the back of the chair.

Chris approached them "Derek wants to see ya both in the lab room he's spotted something on Ricky's body" as they quickly left the office heading to the lab which was around the corner from the police station.

"ah DCI Hunt, DI Drake I wanted to show this you might not have spotted this " he showed both of them by pointing out a small puncture mark below Ricky's left thigh as they examined the body on the slab , "this is could be a possibility as it would have punctured his inside muscle stopping the blood streaming from his left leg paralysing it immediately".

"So what was it then" Gene asked raising his eyebrow not understanding anything Derek had just told him.

"It is a drug called Gorten you may not have heard of it Mr Hunt but I believe that's what killed him even though there are also these swollen bruising marks above his head right here " the DCI nodded as he and DI Drake debated. The DCI folded his arms as him and Bolly stood facing each other in the room taking in the new vital evidence/information.

"Well Bolly who do we bring in first then ".

Ray and Chris were sat back in the office the DS asking him if Alex liked the present "Yeah she did actually Raymondo" as the phone rang at his desk he picked it up to answer.

Early afternoon in Gene's office he was eating a bag of chips examining the lab reports that Derek had passed him.

A knock at his door as Alex entered letting Gene know that "Graham Doherty, Katie's cousin is here".

Following her to the interview room as he carried his chips in his hand placing a handful in his mouth as he walked on eventually reaching the second interview room where Doherty was in.

"Right then Mr Graham Doherty, so did you have a grudge against young Ricky, we have your criminal record files, You've been done for some violent assaults before and it shows that you're a very violent man indeed " .

"I've got nothing to say Detective all I'm saying is that he was a fucking scumbag who deserved everything he got". Doherty was well known man that been taking in to questioning once before for assaulting a policeman at a huge protest rally.

"Come on then big boy why don't ya beat the living shit out of me prove who's the better man" as Gene kicked him out of his chair and then pinned him high up against the wall in anger losing his temper , Doherty shook his head he was not budging to any of the question that were asked next. It was becoming frustrating for Gene Hunt , banging his fists on the table frightening his DI.

The commotion becoming louder as the table was tossed over on the floor off its feet, shouting being heard from all over the station, He had not realised that this was upsetting Alex as she ran out the room crying. His fist remained close to Doherty's face as he laughed at the puzzled DCI who looked guilty about his violent behaviour in front of his colleague.

She sat crying resting her head against the cubicle toilet, head hung low. The mascara she had only applied this morning was smudged and running down the side of her face. "I hate this place I wanna go home i need to go home now!!" banging her hands on the side of the walls.

Shaz had come in to check on Alex as everyone was worried about her. "DI Drake are you ok, he's a really jerk the Guv acting like that in front of you" sympathising as she talked to her through the closed toilet door.

The toilet flushed as she came out opening the door, looking at the mascara on her. "I'm fine Shaz you don't need to worry I just hope the Guv might apologise".

Gene himself had stood listening outside the women's toilets. Feeling really bad about his nasty behaviour and eager to apologise for the events that happened a few minutes earlier . He knew he was unable to control the ways he acted with suspects always letting his emotions and anger getting the better of him.

They eventually came face to face. "Can we speak in private Bolls" as they walked on from Shaz who still looked concerned.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted Bolls Sam had to put with my anger a few times the first few months we worked together" Straight away she understood his apology.

Putting a hand on his shoulder reassuring him that she could learn to cope with his anger issues.

"We got a lead in the case apparently Doherty has a few mates of his, a few Irish guys who worked for Katie's dad promised money if they got rid of Ricky for good might have to question them tomorrow as I need a bloody drink you coming or what?"

They left work early for the day as they headed to the pub around the corner from work. Buying glass of orange juice for Alex and a pint of bitter for himself.

"Sometimes I think I need a break from work causes too much stress in my nerves in my brain" pointing out as the pub was very quiet for a Friday evening in March they spent the next few hours getting a bit drunk, Gene for some reason loved getting drunk with her as she was slowly becoming his drinking partner he thought .

As time had passed they had forgotten about the time as it was 9pm in the warm evening . Leaving the pub as he opened the door for her helping her in to the passenger seat. Then running round to climb in to his seat as the car took off.

Unbeknown to them they were being followed by a Blue Ford Fiesta car. He dropped her off outside the flat helping to open the door for her whispering to her that "she looked pissed then he was" . Standing in the doorway eventually turning round walked to see him climb in to the Quattro they waved goodnight to one another as it drove off in to the dark wet street and the front door was closed within seconds.

The Blue Ford Fiesta remained outside her house watching every movement she made, watching the curtain being closed. The person''s youthful facial features being reflected on by the dimming street night lamppost.

**Who is the mystery person and what do they want with Alex? As over the next few chapters Gene will eventually have to protect his DI from the approaching dark set of events that will eventually start to emerge. Might take me up to a week to copmlete the next chapter.**


	4. Things best kept secret

**Defeating the Enemies : Chapter 4 -Things best kept secret**

**Bit of an emotional chapter with a secret being revealed by Gene as he starts he opens up to Alex about how his father use to lash out at him when he was younger which brings out emotions in both the DI and her DCI . The murder case moves on a gear as they receive some new evidence in the case from members of Katie's family.**

"Bolls how's that pretty little head of yours this morning" He suddenly asked her looking wanting to know if she felt ok, he was moving his head to right side whilst they were still going through the list of names Graham Doherty had given them. She looked up to meet his tired eyes. He was drinking coffee for a change rather than his usual favourite scotch. They had been sitting in his office for about an hour.

"I'm ok feeling much better now Guv " smiling back positively at her DCI as they were seeming to having no look with what they were looking for . Most of the names on the evidence files had either died or were still in prison which would rule them out of coming over under suspicion of any involvement with the current investigation.

Complaining as usual that they had way too many document evidence files to go through and study during the long hot Spring day. "Jesus Bolls I've never had to read through so many of these, oh wait a minute what's this name" spotting a familiar name Mike Hughes an old criminal he had nicked back in Manchester nasty piece of shit Gene thought to himself. She shook her head disagreeing the well known criminal had no known connections to any other criminal in the Capital.

Gene also had been not feeling himself for about a week and also that morning as well not being too sure why he'd felt so depressed and stressed out, was it the murder case getting to him or was it something else that he felt troubled by? The office had calm atmosphere hanging over it even though they still had a murder case to solve and nail the bastard who killed young Ricky.

Chris and Ray had been sent out to question a few members of Katie's family at the family home. As they waited for their DC and DS to return. They started talking about early childhood. "Why don't you start Bolls because you've not said much about yer family since i first met you" raising a quizzical but fascinated look at her as he was keen to learn a lot more about his kind and favourite DI .

She was unsure about telling him about her parents Tim and Caroline Priceand how they had died in the car explosion that he himself had witnessed a few months . Sighing as she answered "They died when I was much younger, I'd only just started school a few weeks earlier and Dad wanted to take us out for a big meal and then the car crash happened" she knew it was wrong to twist the story She had been wanting to tell him the truth for a long time but felt a pang of worriness and panic that Gene would start to suspect the girl's hand he held was in fact the younger version of her.

Finishing her story she turned her head away from him not wanting to look straight at his dark wondering eyes. "Alex I'm so sorry I didn't know" feeling a moment of sadness for the emotional DI, he sympathised with her attempting to reach over from his chair and put a hand on her shoulder for support as she fought back a few tears from within her.

"Gene please tell me what's wrong because i can see something's been troubling ya today i can see it in your eyes whatever pain you're hiding tell me" rubbing her hand on his shoulder looking over at his worried DI. As he had taking another sip of his coffee and putting it down on the cup mat on the table . He felt himself struggling to find words he was about to speak. Nerves ,anger, emotions and worry whizzing through his mind. Eventually speaking and opening up to the one person he trusted and felt he confide in, Alex "Back in the day my Dad use to take me and my brother to the old Man City football matches watching the likes of Phil Burrow and Colin Barlow. Use to buy us salt and vinegar crisps at the tuck shop stall outside Maine Road." he smiled remembering back to them good old memories he always treasured deep down within him.

"We'd always go every Saturday to see all the home matches I loved it enjoyed myself, then he even went and got a job working in the racing shop Monday to Fridays he would always come home late… always drunk… everything changed from then, he changed towards all of us his behaviour got so worse , when Stu and mum went out shopping on one Saturday afternoon" suddenly stopping as a moment of sadness and emotion washed into his thoughts

"then what Gene what it is?" holding his hands as she leaned in looking up directly in to his dark emotional eyes. "he'd lost his job the day before had told Ma on Saturday morning and then would take his anger and violence out on me giving me a beating when the drinking was getting worse all the time. I'd never met his approval it was always Stu that got the full attention not me I was pushed out and thrown head first against my bedroom door nearly every god damn shitting night oh god Alex ...." tears filling from his eyes as all the painful memories of his childhood came flooding out he was feeling ashamed to be crying like the way he was right now in front of Alex.

"Come on come here i feel your pain know what you're going through " it was strange thing to tell him but it had bought a few tears within herself listening to what Gene had told her as she got up from her chair and leaned down to give him a hug as he fought back his emotional feelings, she held him closely tight in her arms , looking back to face a teary eyed Gene she managed to wipe a few tears away for him with her thumb. She had not seen him like this before, a very different and emotional man from the usual Gene she always knew.

Worrying he walked over to window requesting for some time on his own looking out of the office window at the world below people going about their business . Thinking to himself maybe the current case was getting to him the violence.

* * *

Ray and Chris had arrived back with interesting news as they went to knock on Gene's office door the young DC noticed the blinds were down on the window. "Doesn't want to be disturbed" they had told Alex instead.

The news was that some of the names of Doherty's friends had been former members of a group of London's underground criminals and that most of them had retired and were in living in Wales mainly Swansea and Cardiff. Struggling to understand she wondered why would they want to kill an innocent young man and be accepting money from a protective father that they hardly knew.

"Did any of Katie's family say anything else?"

"Mainly her sister mentioned a few things but other than that, no we couldn't get anything out of her father but all the man kept saying was he was glad the young bastard boyfriend had been killed and felt relieved ", Chris explained. Ray had left them to light up a cigarette outside the station he was completely worn out from being away from the office for most of the day.

The young DC asked Alex if Gene was ok after noticing DCI Hunt's office blinds had been down for most of the day Chris obviously worrying about his boss who he had known not to be that sort of emotional person before. She looked back to see the blinds still closed quickly making up an excuse "oh he's gotta an headache must be a migraine" giving a smile back at the younger detective as he quickly got on with some work he had missed out for half of the day.

Shaz was already busy herself dealing with angry witness over the phone. Pulling the receiver away from her ear for a moment, the person could be heard shouting down the phone at her. "Blimey some people just don't remain calm do they Mam ".

Meanwhile back in his office Gene had found an old photo of him and his mum in his desk drawer the DCI looked at it the photo had been taken when he was around 10 years old standing with his Mum outside of her workplace factory looking like a cheeky naughty young boy with freckles smiling in the photo. "You do me proud when yer grow up my lovely son" always keeping those precious words and treasuring them in his mind that she had always spoken. Clinging to photo in his hand hearing the door knock as Alex entered. "You feeling a bit better" he smiled nodding yes**. **Explaining about the new evidence that Chris had just told her most of Doherty's friends were former members of a famous group of criminals and some were living with Wales mainly Cardiff and Swansea .

It was starting to become a worring development to the murder case as Alex struggled to understand why they would kill a perfectly innocent young man who had everything going for him in life, love and finding a job and also why these men involved who might have killed Ricky would end up accepting money from a protective father that they hardly knew.

In the end she managed to talk Gene out of coming out of the office deciding that they needed to question Katie while none of her family were around. "Where does she work?".

"Some designer clothes shop in Jackson Abbey" They left the office heading straight towards the Quattro in the car park and racing off to their destination on the busy high street.

The night before Alex realised that she had the strangest of feelings that someone was watching her but wanted to shake the feeling off as her and Gene were determined to solve the case and nail the bastard who killed young Ricky Stevens.

* * *

Eventually arriving at the big brand stylish clothes shop and walking towards the Customer service desk. Gene leaned over the hard surface desk and grabbed the microphone angering the person who was sitting behind the desk. The woman quickly wrestled the mic away from the annoyed DCI standing tall above her. Flashing his Police ID badge in the face of the customer service help worker who sighed and then asked for Katie Carlton to come to the main desk.

Alex laughed at Gene, who looked like he'd cheered up since this morning as she was noticing he was trying hard not to look at all of the ladies bras and lingerie wear in the women's underwear part of the shop that were right in front of him, It reminded her of an episode she had saw of Father Ted where the Irish priests ended up getting lost amongst women's underwear department/isle. "Blimey Bolls i think i've already forgotten where about the entrance is" as both of them looked round to see isles and isles of women's underwaer. Taking the opportunity to wind up her already red faced and shy boss even further she whispered in his ear "I'd look good in that black sillky pair of knickers and them bras over there, wouldn't you agree Gene?", she grinned at him as he covered his hand over one side of his rough face. "Stop trying to get me all hot and bothered You naughty filthy woman" he smiled back winking at Alex.

Katie finally arrived at the customer desk as they walked with her explaining that they we're here to ask her few questions about Ricky. She took them to employers room. Alex stood facing the emotional teenager as she recalled the last days of her boyfriend's life.

"We were gonna run away together we told Ricky's mum and she said ahe was happy for us. My dad wasn't he warned him to stay away from me. But i couldn't i loved him so much he was like my Romeo and i was his Juliet"

They asked her if she knew anyone who would have wanted to kiill Ricky. Shaking her head she didn't know but she suspected her dad had ordered Ricky to be killed by one of Graham's friend. Telling the two detectives mentioning that Graham was a reformed man and he had chosen to stay way from his old mates from the criminals' groups. He hadn't believed that violence and killing fellow humans was a way of getting a reaction across.

As they left the store they were busy discussing amongst themselves what they would do next. The same Blue Ford Fiesta from the other night was on the other side of the road watching them . The Quattro took off from where it had been parked whizzing around street corners. Gene had noticed through the driver's mirror that same blue car had been following the Quattro from earlier today and now tonight as the red car itself turned into a dark narrow street alleyway letting the blue car go right past as the driver hadn't realised the Quattro was hidden away from view.

"Gene what the bloody hell is going on" Alex looked around looking confused from her passenger seat wanting to know why her DCI had stopped the car all of a sudden while they had been still talking.

"Sshh Don't move and don't make a soddin sound could come back and spot us hiding here " keeping a focused and very close eye on the road behind the parked red sports car.

"Looks like we're being followed Bolls because i'm almost sure i seen that car following me home the other night when i helped open the door for you "

After a while they pulled out and headed back to Fenchurch East to discuss the latest update in the case with their DC and DS. Both of them It was gonna be one of those long nights of thinking what the plan would be next in order to catch this killer.

**For the next chapter i'm hoping to add more mystery towards the identity of Alex's new enemy before i end up revealing him and his agenda. As he continues to watch her and Gene realises they are coming up against some dangerous former members of London criminals as they are being warned off by the group. I will probably be completing Chapter 5 after the Bank Holiday next week.**


	5. dreams of the Gene Genie

**Defeating the enemies: Chapter 5 - Dreams of the Gene Genie**

**Big thanks to AshtrayHeart-x for taking time to beta read this chapter. She deserves some credit for it because it has a very much improved feel to this chapter.**

**An obvious title above as Alex dreams about Gene again and the detectives attend Ricky's funeral . **

After working into the early hours of the morning, Alex finally managed to get home around 2:00am, settling into bed straight away. After a few minutes, she dropped off in to a nice and comfy sleep. Her dream was of Gene, again. They were watching television in her flat, neither speaking as Gene gently rubbed Alex's shoulders it was a long, stressful day and they were ending it by watching the nine o'clock news. Turning to face one another, there seemed to be a mutual need.

The passion was there, raw as they locked eyes neither daring to speak nor move. After what seemed like hours, Gene broke the spell."Blimey Bolls you didn't half give that suspect a right kick in the balls yer even left Chris and Ray shell shocked when they got back in the car." chuckling while telling her, she smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively, he lowered his head placing light kisses across her bare shoulder, moving up towards her neck. She turned her head away, ultimately giving him better access. It seemed out of nowhere, one moment she was silently enjoyed the sensation of his lips on her skin, the next she was fighting with the material of his shirt, the urgency to touch him, to tease him becoming too much for Alex. Gene, with his own urgency, pushed her gently but firmly back onto the settee, the passion evident in his eyes.

Seconds later her shirt was thrown in a heap on the red carpet floor. His hands moved up and down the curves of her hips and waist, gently smoothing with the palm of his hands as he marvelled in her beauty, lust blazed through Alex, tugging hard at his trousers pulling him closer to the warmth of her body feeling his strong breath upon her neck was enough to send her head spinning in a daze. She just about managed to unbuckle the belt pulling it away. She reached her hand down to feel within Gene's boxer shorts feeling his long length in the grip of her hand as he let out silent moan from his lips. Alex's hands journeyed upwards to within Gene's shirt as she wanted to feel his soft skin that was hidden underneath the clothed material. As he kissed along her neck once again, he stopped on her pulse feeling it beat faster. "Gene" she gasped as their lips eventually met, his tongue slid across her bottom lip gaining entrance quickly.

They both moaned into the kiss, as it went from gently and slow, to frenzied and passionate. It amazed Alex, that Gene somehow left this effect on her, causing her heart to beat twice as fast. She rose from the settee, pushing Gene back whilst she did so, signalling with her eyes where she intended to go.

Gently Alex grabbed Gene's hand, leading him steadily to the bedroom. Once there, her clothes were discarded quickly, at that precise moment she was standing naked in front of the bed her beauty managed to astound him, perfect breasts, the longest legs he's probably ever seen and a fair cop of an arse. He moved past her, lying on the bed first.

She turned and looked at him removing his trousers quickly, lying in only his boxers and sighed climbing onto the bed. Laying on top of him running her hands down from the top of his chest, to his stomach, legs and thighs before finally leaning down to leave the gentlest of kisses up and down Gene' left leg seeing from the corner of her eye that he was clawing at the sheets on the bed, sweating quite a lot and struggling to keep control of himself. The steamy dream however was to be short lived as she woke and sighed realising it had been, "Only a dream." She was confused to why he kept cropping up into her dream, especially the fact she nearly had sex with him. She knew though, it was because the feelings she had were growing.

She smiled to herself, trying to regain comfort hoping to finish the dream where she left the next morning. Gene and Alex were attending the funeral of Ricky Stevens as his mother wanted them to be there. As they sat at the back of the church, she looked at Gene who himself had only been to one funeral in his life, his father Pete Hunt. He had always been unsure of opening up to anyone else about his troubled young life in Manchester but with Alex having Psychology skills, he knew she would understand the pain he must have been put through by his violent father.

"How did you feel, did you still feel the anger and emotion towards him before he died?" Alex asked, not unkindly. "I made peace with me dad the night before he died, told me to look after me Ma' take good care of her. Nowadays I can't help but still feel some hate towards him, Bolls for what he did while he was still alive," lowering his head away sadly from her view. She placed her hand at the side of his cheek."Gene you're a brave man and I'm sure your mum will proud of you seeing you doing the job you love the most," He turned and looked at her for a moment, before silently mouthing, 'Thanks, Bolls.'Gloria approached them by the entrance to the church as the coffin was being carried to the cemetery.

"Thank you coming Mr Hunt and Miss Drake I really appreciate it," she looked up at both of them, a sad smile on her lips. She led the two detectives outside as they watched the burial in front of them. "A Young life taken away, life is so cruel in London now the gun crime, the violence and the war in Iraq" she spoke out what she was thinking, Confusing Gene slightly as he had no idea what she had said."I don't think Iraq will be going to war with anyone at all Bolls," She nodded agreement, forgetting for that moment exactly where she was. As they watched the coffin being lowered in to the ground, the emotional DI wiped a tear away from her eye, sighing sadly to afterwards the funeral had finished and mourners made their own way to Gloria's house which wasn't far away from the church.

The Quattro took off not long after, as Alex thought back to the dream she had last night, thinking it might help to lighten the mood."I had a dream about last night...about us," she added quickly, surprising her DCI who turned facing wanting to know what happened in this particular she had."So what I was doing in ya dreams then Bolls. Ripping your clothes off?" He asked grinning to himself as he turned back to road, glancing slyly at her out of the corner of his eyebrow had raised but she secretly laughed in thought, maybe he did see through her sometimes, maybe he was a mind reader, this current thought made Alex feel uneasy. She tried to make something up quickly, feeling nervous suddenly.

"You were my bodyguard...protecting me from horrible young men, mostly." He smiled at the thought of being a bodyguard it had always been a second option for him, if he hadn't become a police officer.

* * *

As they arrived at Gloria's house and entered he reached for two sandwiches off the p-late as he had been starving for most of the day. Gene couldn't help but think about how he had left Ray and Chris in charge. The feeling unnerved him, but he willed himself to remember there were more important things right now, than whether or not they were working, or destroying CID, although he silently prayed it wasn't the they watched other members of the Stevens family and friends of the family embrace one another in the garden. The sadness was evident, even in eachother as the stood offside. Gloria told them that Kate had been banned from the funeral and paying her respects to her dead boyfriend.

As the family members and friends were chatting amongst themselves , the young girl herself was hiding behind a tree in the garden as Alex looked over spotting her looking at most of the guests attending. She rushed over and snuck her in the house."Gloria told me and my colleague that you'd been banned from attending the funeral" Alex said evenly, noticing the girl glance worryingly at the garden and back at Alex, her bottom lip quivering."I had to come I loved him so much and sometimes I think a part of me died with him on that day," she cried in Alex's arms as they entered the kitchen that they were currently stood in, Gene popped his head in from behind the kitchen door warning her that he noticed, Graham Doherty was standing around in the street, probably looking for her. She pleaded with Gene to get rid of him, or it wouldn't be safe for to an hour later, Gene warned Graham to stay away or he would indeed beat the shit out of him.

They sat Kate down in the living room as Gloria made a coffee for Gene five sugars as requested by him,"How do you cope with him DI Drake" she laughed to herself as Gene questioned the young girl."Did you spot your dad talking to anyone offering money?"

Thinking back she remembered that she heard her dad talking to a tall Irish man about 6ft 3ins in height, Ryan her brother was standing with them."Do you think he might have killed Ricky then". She seemed very positive also telling the DCI that, "she had tried to warn Ricky he was in danger but was no where to be found eventually arriving at the youth club and finding out he'd been battered to death"."I know how you feel Kate" Gloria said, as she gave her a comforting hug on the sofa, "losing the one person you love most in the world in a cruel way.

It made Alex think back to the day she had been shot by Arthur Layton in 2008 and being apart from Molly for all this time. The female detective never gave up hope on finding her way back home to her daughter. Hearing a voice in her ear, "Bolls...Alex you were saying...D.I Drake!" She turned and looked at him, realizing she must have been voicing her thoughts out loud, she shook her head. The emotional Kate asked them if they would give her a lift home possibly around the corner so she wouldn't be spotted talking to they dropped her off later, Gene kept a very close eye on the road behind him in case Alex's stalker was watching, he realised that he was becoming very protective of Alex, caring very deeply for her safety.

There was no sign as they drove off into the dark night. She had realized herself that if this man ever approached her he would definitely become unstuck coming against the tough Gene arrived at Luigi's around half an hour later . Ray had already bought his DCI a drink as the two detectives both entered looking exhausted from their long day out from the office sitting down with the ir fellow detectives ."Cheers Raymondo I could with a fag as well,"

Just then, Ray lit up a cigarette for his DCI. At near closing time everyone had seem to leave but as Luigi was about to lock the door he noticed Gene deep in thought, deciding to leave him for a moment. Gene was thinking back to when Stu his brother turned to drugs to hide his grief at their father's funeral and how he felt angry with him on that day, been torn apart by what would become Stu's downfall in to descent a failed marriage and nearly killing himself in 1970 back in Manchester.

Luigi interrupted him with a tap on shoulder,"Erm Mr Hunt its closing time I must lock up now," Gene nodded his response whilst standing. making his way to the front entrance saying goodnight to his worried little Italian friend. Walking further on he passed a large field of grass he stood to reflect about the days events.

Somehow he knew Alex liked him, in more than a DCI, DI way and more than friends. He just had to think of a way he could prove it. Gene didn't hear the footsteps behind. Alex settled down to watch the late night news the newsreader looked up staring in to the screen. "Tonight's main headline Alex Drake and her DCI, Gene Hunt are in big trouble with three former London criminals. Look out or the lights will finally go out on your days here in 1982 Alex," she crawled up to the television screen, her eyes widening not understanding exactly what he meant, soon the screen fizzed out.

She banged hard on the sides and top of the television, demanding to know what the newsreader meant, receiving no answer as he fizzed back on and went back to reading news about a visit made by the Royal family to she didn't know was Gene had actually placed them both in danger and had just been warned by the two men that had followed him from Luigi's telling him to stay away from any business deals made by Robert Carlton and Jack Finnegan. He tried to recover in shock sitting on the cold floor by the park swings.

They didn't hit him or harm hit at all physically but it angered him that someone was so unnerved by him they could just walk up tell him what to do and walk one was going to tell him - the Gene Genie - to stay out the way of any deadly dealings involving the main suspect in a case. He was a determined man and was remaining strong and focused that he would stick to the promise made to Gloria Stevens to nail this bastard Finnegan.

**Next chapter the investigation takes the DCI and his DI to Cardiff in Wales. Also Meet the lovable Rhys Gene's Welsh geeky informant. **


	6. Meeting Rhys

**Defeating the Enemies : Chapter 6 - Meeting Rhys  
**

**DCI Hunt and DI Drake take a trip to Cardiff in Wales, where the suspect Jack Finnegan currently lives, they meet up with Rhys, Gene's welsh informant, a brilliant clever young man as Alex will later realise in Chapter 8**. **They leave Chris and Ray in charge of the office while they are away for the few days.**

As Gene finally entered the main head office in Fenchurch East Police station at around 9am, rushing past and straight into his office feeling a bit of mood , not wanting to speak but Alex knocked on the door and walked in standing by the cabinet drawers asking with arms folded "Blimey What happened to you last night you look like you've been in a fight or something" Alex immediately noticing the small deep cut above Gene's right eyebrow as she offered to apply TCB to it but the already miserable grumpy DCI pushed her arm aside not wanting to talk about him being warned off by them those two that had confronted him last night he felt embarassed and a deep fear within his throat, attempting to change the subject entirely " Anyway So that's it then its decided Bolls you might as well pack your best, bras. best pair of them tight denim jeans and shirts because we'll be in Cardiff for quite a few days" Gene felt he could do with some time away from the Fenchurch East police station, he'd never missed a day since when him, Chris and Ray had moved down from Manchester to work there.

They now had a lot of evidence and it was only a matter of time before they would catch Jack Finnegan the man who they believe was paid money, greed by Kate's father to kill Ricky Stevens .

"What a bastard he is to try and do that in order to protect his daughter, needs to be taught a lesson by the Gene Genie i reckon". As both himself and Alex sat down to eat their lunch within the small police station kitchen.

When they were eating their lunch in the station kitchen at around lunchtime the hungry DCI was managing to eat what he could off his plate with handfuls of chips glancing a look over at the quiet Di Drake sitting next to him "What's wrong with you Bolls not hungry today usually you've got a big appetite like me most days " glancing a concerned but also surprised look to the side of his DI who had tossed a Tuna sandwich back on her plate and was not feeling herself once again looking slghtly pale.

"Bloody hell, Is this about that guy that's been stalking yer again?, Don't worry I've got Ray and Chris on the case trying to find out who the hell he is and if he's had any criminal records, don't worry we'll get the scumbag and prove that me and you are bloody unbreakable and no one in London can harm us " glancing a smile across at her as she felt reassured by his kindness and promise towards her.

Back in the main office as Chris and Ray were busy looking through descriptions of number plates on the computer , however they were being to come unstuck not finding any resuts unable to trace the car plate number that Alex gave them, . "We need a very good description of him Chris, see where he comes from" both of them were not sure as their DCI and DI hadn't been able to get a good description of the man who they had seen sitting in the Blue Ford Fiesta a few nights earlier . As they approached their DCI and DI in the corridor. Gene had come up with a clever plan that they would be one step ahead of this man. "Right you two I'm put yer both on surveillance tonight and tomorrow keep watch and an eye on who goes in and out of the flats by Luigis got it "

He was met by unhappy "yes Guv" replies from his always reliable colleagues as they went to get on with other file work in the office. They had wanted to interview Kate's father to try and get more information about the man he had paid to kill the young lad Ricky.

As they were about to head off to go the station car park and bring Kate's father to the station they received a phone call that he'd been rushed to hospital, someone had tried to kill him with a thin piece of string outside the family home. Placing the receiver down as he told Alex "Someone tried to kill the father" shaking off the shock, they drove off in the bright red Quattro with a intention to question other members of the family including his wife, two daughters and son.

"Who'd want to kill Robert Carlton unless they were demanding more money from him which he could have ended up refusing to hand over no more"

"You know what Bolls I actually agree with yer for once because that seems like the only thing reason for anyone with an intention to killing him, its alls do with either desperation for dosh or greed in the end, always is" he sighed while still keeping focus on the road ahead.

* * *

When they arrived at the house of the Carlton family not long after. They were met by his distraught daughter Hannah who remained at home while the other memebers of the family had been at the hospital she stood on the front door step and looked very upset by the current situation her father still critically ill in hospital.

Banging loudly on the door as it was finally opened, " DCI Gene Hunt this is DI Drake here to speak to ya about what happened to your father last night can we come in" bending down and met by a teary eyed young girl, she allowed them in to the house. As the young girl stood in the middle of the main living room "you wanna ask me a few questions about what happened then" speaking but not looking directly at the two detectives from Fenchurch East.

" Can you tell us we're where ya at about 9.30pm last night?"

" I was at my friends' house in Sander Close for 2 hours then I got phone call from Ryan my brother to say about what happened to dad, ya I don't hate him for what he did to try and protect Kate"

"Did he ever mention to any of the rest of the family about what he'd done for a living what kind of job he had "

"No I don't know idad kept things to himself my sister's still upset about this she's some time to think"

Turning to speak to his DI "well we can't question him for now can we , we'll have to make sure that Chris and Ray will give us an update while we're in Cardiff over the next few days".

Leaving the house to get back in the Quattro he couldn't help but worry for his DI about the stalker they still didn't know much about, as he repeated he reassurance to her " Jesus christ woman stop worrying me you'll have me pulling my hair one by one next the longet this goes on ,If this guy ever tried to follow us to Wales I'll have him arrested that's a bloody promise don't worry Bolls as long as I'm around he would get within 2 steps of ya as he'd be facing my bloody fists in his face "

"Thank you Gene" placing her hand on his thigh as he looked down and then back up a long stare had ensued between them. "For what Bolls?" looking puzzled as his bottom lip quivered in a usual Gene Genie lip pout, his eyes remaining focused .

" For being so supportive and protective well and yes one more thing start the car then Gene" expressing amusement upon her face as she distracted him as usual with her big beautiful eyes .

* * *

Later that night as Ray and Chris sat in the car watching who was going near the flats in the dark street lit up by the bright street lamps above. They noticed the Blue Ford Fiesta as a man eventually got out Ray used the binoculars to get a closer look at the man who looked about 25 - 30 years old, he was either definitely a foreigner Indian, Chinese or Eastern European, that they were not sure of , all they could tell was the man had black hair tied back in a pony tail style . The man looked up at where Alex's flat was situated. She didn't seem to be in. "Do you think we should nick him Ray" Chris asked as the stalker climbed back into the Blue Ford Fiesta and drove off in a hurry.

"No Guv said to keep a low profile so the guy won't suspect he's been watched by us in the car here"

They radioed Gene in the Darley Arms pub to give him the description of the man they had spotted outside. Moving the radio to his mouth he spoke back "Good thank you two now go home and get some sleep "

Giving the description to Alex, she was pretty sure she didn't know who this man was but felt some worrying and panic.

* * *

The next day they we're due to go to Wales to try and ask a few questions around the city as Jack Finnegan was a well known face. He had phoned Rhys in his office letting him know they'd be in Wales by 3.45pm. Alex popped her head from around the office door interested in wanting to find out.

"Who's this Rhys then" as she was trying to quiz him but being ignored at the same time as Gene gathered a few things from in the cupboard in the office. Looking up again to face the DI who was stood leaning against the door wearing her favourite white leather jacket and carrying a few items in a dark bag that she'd packed for the few days away from the station. "I've packed a lunch box for myself for the trip "

"Blimey Bolls we're not going to school today to eat a pack bloody lunch we're not 10 years old we're actually going to Wales"

"Well at least Superintendent Pullman eventually gave us permission" the Super had always been a hard man to convince, he'd gave them a warning though not to make it look obvious that we're following the former criminal.

* * *

Taking off in the Quattro as they drove out of the Capital, it was the first time that Alex had got a chance to see outside of London, she wanted to see what the countryside of South Wales was like if it was any different from nowadays.

"Blimey Bolls you seem to love the countryside a lot" noticing his smiling DI's head resting against the window taking in the fresh air of the Welsh border as they headed through Bristol. Seeing the beautiful scenery across both sides of the long narrow road of the countryside, hills, forests and sheep throughout the many fields. A quiet silence fell within the Quattro as she glanced over to Gene who was mainly keeping his eyes focused on the road, looking gorgeous as his hair was flopping to right hand side of his head.

They were due to arrive in Cardiff at around 4.00pm to meet Gene's Welsh informant Rhys a skinny lad around the age of 21. "Already got him checking out the whereabouts of our main suspect says he has a few former criminal friends around the main part of the city centre"

Arriving a few minutes later then they had planned the Quattro parked in a residential area which was 15 minutes away from the Welsh capital.

The Quattro came to a stop outside row of small council houses round by a local estate. Alex followed behind Gene to the front door of 23B as he hammered it with his large heavy hands.

"Rhys its Gene Hunt open this bloody door Now!!"

A small man with black hair, rimmed glasses, a woolly jumper and denim jeans answered. "Oh Mr Hunt you're a bit early aren't you" he looked surprised as Gene then entered the house followed by his DI.

"Who's your lovely sexy colleague Mr Hunt and aren't ya going to introduce me to her" annoying the DCI as he wanted to be introduced to her.

"I'm trying to nail a killer bastard here and you want me to introduce my DI to ya" sighing to himself as he looked around the house exiting the room . When Gene walked off to fetch his suitcase from the car.

"I'm Alex nice to meet you Rhys" as she shook his hand smiling he was a very shy young man.

"So how did you become Gene's informant then" asking with an interested look.

"He arrested me a while ago when he caught me graffiting a wall by the Fenchurch police station took me in for questioning and manage to noticed that I was a brainy sod and too intelligent so offered me a job to check on known criminals and keep a low profile at the same time" smiling thoughtfully at the surprised DI.

"Right then young Rhys my friend have you found where this horrible bastard Finnegan lives?"

Rhys thought back to earlier in the day where he had followed Finnegan from the local pub to a small tiny community in Morgan Close.

"Good job" as Gene patted him on the back feeling very pleased.

"Looks like we'll be here for a few days DI Drake" as he unpacked his suitcase being helped by Rhys as the young man struggled to lift the heavy case from the chair.

"Blimey what's in this it isn't half heavy" he asked.

"Oh just a few my good boxer shorts and best shirts to woo the ladies with"

His DI laughed out loud looking bemused at the thought of Gene in his white shorts and trying to flirt while wearing his best shirts . It was a naughty thought but it didn't bother the already flushed red faced female detective.

Alex had never been to Wales ever before as she had mainly lived in London for most of her life. At the moment she felt safe with the Gene Genie promising to protect from whoever caused any threats towards the worried DI.

Whoever this man was would definitely come unstuck against the tough DCI Gene Hunt and their partnership.

**Next Chapter Keeping survelliance and Galex romance hotting up at last**


	7. Addicted to Bolly

**Defeating the Enemies**

**Chapter 7 - Addicted to Bolly**

**Another massive thanks to Ashtrayheart-x for beta reading this chapter.**

**Does contain smut in this chapter.  
**

As Alex turned over on the small sofa in the lounge with struggles of sleep she lay half awake eyes opening and closing once in a while, but the next thing she had felt was a hand shaking on the top of her left shoulder hearing a voice becoming louder .

"Alex are you ok?" she woke eyes still feeling a bit blurry eyed to see Rhys standing over her looking down expressing a concerned look, as he was holding a cup of coffee and still wearing his pyjamas.

"What is it Rhys?" yawning as she was moving to stretch her hands upwards, now sitting wide awake on the sofa.

"Erm I heard you shouting during the night you seemed to be shouting Gene's name and also a young girl's name called...uh... Molly." He sat at the edge of the sofa grabbing hold of the remote control and put the television on for her watching the early morning breakfast news. She didn't say a single word as she kept the thoughts of her dream involving Gene and Molly that she had to herself.

He rose and turned to walk into the kitchen after a few minutes he popped his head round the corner,  
"Are sure you're ok? I know... I'll make you a cup of green tea instead that should make you feel more brighter and perky today," smiling shyly to Alex who was putting on her warm striped jumper and about to brush her brown hair.

Not wanting to disrupt Rhys' cheerful whistling coming from the kitchen deciding to speak in a more softer tone asking if 'Gene was still asleep upstairs' when the kettle blew, leaving Alex to make the cup of teas instead as he went to check first shouting up the stairs, no reply as he wandered up the many steps of the staircase, checking in the second bedroom along the landing looking into the bedroom as panic soon began to set in, there was no sign of the Manc Lion, the bed had not been slept in all night. Alex heard Rhys running down the stairs in quite a loud rush.

"What is it Rhys? What's wrong?" he rushed back downstairs checking if he had left a note.

"Shit...Gene's gone not in the bedroom upstairs" He whispered loud enough for Alex to hear. " Shit, This is my fault, I'm an idiot" Rhys was rushing his words as he stood by the front door hands on head . Realisation kicking in, " No No! Gene's probably gone after Finnegan and now he's going to blow his cover if he confronts him."

The Quattro had also gone from the front drive pathway as they soon discovered. He ran towards his own car the Volkswagen Polo got in followed a few seconds later by Alex as it eventually drove away down the pathway.

"Its not your fault Rhys its just Gene being Gene as usual I've got to know him too well nowadays," something she had gotten used to while working with the Gene Genie as he would always end up storming off for a few hours after a blazing row they would sometimes have had most of the time, back in Fenchurch East.

* * *

As the Volkswagen Polo drove into the city centre there was still no sight of him. He stopped the car explaining to the female detective that they'll all be in danger if they didn't find the gruff, angry detective who was at that exact moment sitting in a Welsh café eating a big breakfast.

The Volkswagen Polo pulling up outside the café as Rhys and Alex didn't spot him sitting right by the door at first walking right past the shop . Gene whistled to them by the entrance as they rushed towards him not looking very happy with the DCI.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Alex questioned him not been pleased that he sneaked out early hours in the morning .  
"I beg your pardon DI Drake I was asking around about our main suspect," he replied back sharply.

"You've been out most of the night," folding her arms shaking her head also feeling a bit of anger and glancing a displeased look towards him as she stood staring at the DCI who was still eating.

"You women are bloody nuisances , can't a guy get a good breakfast meal for once without any questions being asked," sighing as he placed the fork on the plate after finishing eating the sausage. Rhys found it amusing chuckling behind Alex's back.

"You know I've never met two people in my whole life before who have the most strangest and weirdest love hate work relationship."

Later in the evening Gene drove the Quattro in to the city centre away from the main nightclubs which had music blasting out very loudly, "oh that stupid bloody racket enough to drive the Gene Genie mad with" as he parked the car and got out along with Alex and Rhys not far behind. Making their way across the lit up floodlighted large car park.

* * *

About 7pm on the dot they finally arrived at the Rock Cavern nightclub bar that very evening as they were keeping Finnegan under surveillance and acting on the news that one of Rhys' friends had told him that he had overhear that Finnegan was due back in London within a few days time and he would that very nightclub, The Rock Cavern.

"Right Rhys my young welsh friend, you follow Baker, he's Finnegan's main sidekick over there, keep an eye on what he does and me in the meantime I'll keep a close eye on Alex see how's she getting on."

The young Welsh man then preceded to follow both Finnegan and Baker to the other side of the room , watching them flirting with men and women, as he was keeping a low profile occasionally glancing over to see the main suspect passing a few bags of drugs in his friend's pocket.

Much later on Gene joined Alex at the table stools at the cocktail bar ,

"What's he doing now can you see who's he talking to," his back turned not wanting to raise any suspicion from Finnegan or anyone else he knew. Alex felt different herself tonight she hadn't know what was causing it but she had a sneak suspicion it was Gene who was making her heart beat fast even as they were currently speaking .

He whispered in her ear changing the subject to about them , "Oh and one more thing I need a chat with ya here or at the flat." The tone of his voice made her melt and almost weak at the knees, as the DCI noticed straight away seeing her face blush with redness and nervous.

Leaning in again as he stood up behind her whispering down in her earlobe,  
"Bolls you can't deny what you want I can see it in your eyes right now and I know that I want it too . We could meet outside instead and you could tell me there."

The offer that Gene had made her was becoming far too tempting as she bit her lip watching him moving to the dance floor, their eyes meeting from across the busy dance floor as she could see the pure lust within his dark eyes . As the latest 1980's music continued to blast out loudly in the packed club, for the DCI It had been a quite long time since Gene had been out clubbing in a nightclub last time he had danced in a club was on Sam's stag do in 1975,. He glanced over to his informant to see how he was getting on . Unfortunately Jack Finnegan had disappeared with a few former well known criminals Rhys let Gene know with a signal as they both walked over to where Finnegan was last spotted.

"Bloody Nora looks like he's got a man on the inside, I think he's knows we are on to him the Irish bastard," rolling up his fingers to a fist like hold feeling the blood running through his veins in frustration.

Later on in the night one of Rhys' friends had mentioned that Finnegan was currently in the Pirates Cavern bar chatting up a young Welsh barmaid over the road. Letting Gene know as the DCI agreed nodding an approval to let his informant keep a closer eye on the suspect in the other club.

Alex in the meantime was having a good time , busy dancing to Rio by Duran Duran on the dance floor as Gene watched on looking totally fixated, memorized and his eyes remaining locked on the movements that she was making, wriggling her arse and his eyes noticing her breasts moving up and down while dancing to the chorus of the song.

"Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand.  
Just like that river twisting through a dusty land.  
And when she shines she really shows you all she can  
Oh Rio Rio dance across the Rio Grande."

The sudden realisation dawned upon him as Gene took a swig of his drink then placing it down at the counter table at the bar , he wanted her now and didn't care who the bloody hell was watching. He'd waited for so many months to show her how much torture and agony he'd gone through, for not taking her in his strong arms and showing her how he loved and appreciated her.

Option A, either he would shag her brains out on the dance floor itself. Option B he would make passionate love to her in the Quattro which he then thought it would be too much of a risk.  
Or finally Option C take her into alleyway and make love there.

He'd watched all night as they were undercover keeping a long distance away from the main suspect as the Irish man's other friends were still partying on the other side on the main dance floor. The mystery deepened as to why Finnegan had separated from his mates.

Noticing that Alex was now chatting to a young barman at the bar, he felt a pang of jealously within the pit of his stomach as she was sharing a joke and laughing with the young blonde haired man, making his move heading over to where she was standing, he grabbed her arm and wrapping his other one around her lower waist while guiding her towards the exit door as quickly as possible not caring who they had to rush past by the exit door . "What are you doin' your supposed to be keeping an eye on Finnegan's friends," angering her as she disapproved of being dragged away from the already noisy clubbers.

As they finally got outside by the entrance and walking further a long the pavement , Gene was able to hear her protests but ignoring them as he spoke "Sod that I want you now Bolls and If don't bloody have yer its gonna mess with me blooming head for many more months," as they disappeared from view walking behind the small alleyway away from the noisy street. He looked for reassurance from her as although she still felt a bit angry with him she couldn't help but run her hand softly down the side of Gene's face. Which had an effect on the DCI as he sighed closing the gap between them , his black overcoat wrapped around to cover her in a warmth embrace.

That was the signal he'd waited for as she felt herself being pushed up further against the dark wall, hands being held above her head, feeling gentle kisses around the top of her forehead, moving to her nose, cheeks and eventually upon her lips, his tongue was accepted first class entrance as it duelled with hers becoming ever so more passionate and fierce.

A reminder of the similar kiss she had shared with him in the dream she had a few nights before. Her hands move to behind the back of his head stroking his blonde rough hair as the kiss grew ever so more urgent lips brushing against his . Gene could feel the growing erection within his trousers as it was becoming painful.

Then she felt him pulling her ever more closely to the warmth of his chest, his hands everywhere first running down her bare legs and massaging her arse. She was surprised to be having sex in an alleyway away from prying eyes. It made her face flush when she realised this was the moment she wanted him to take to places she had never felt before. She had also noticed upon looking downwards that the grown erection in Gene's trousers was more visible than ever, as she also secretly thrilled in the sight of seeing him struggle to contain his control and raw lust towards her.

For the flushed faced Gene it had surprised him that he was about to make passionate love to the woman he had been secretly in love with for many months in a dark alleyway not the place he had imagined for his first time with her.

Feeling herself pool between her legs as next she was turned to facing the dark wall hearing the sound of Gene pulling the zipper down on his trousers, pushing them down his knees and she could feel her jeans coming down her long legs followed by her white French lacy knickers as she felt Gene's breath on top of her shoulders, two fingers being slipping in between her hot wet core centre , eyes rolling up as she let an satisfied "O" from her lips.

Biting her lip as she fought control of her desires as he continued to work her slowly inside.  
Gently moving his head lower he kissed along and then up her neck licking and kissing leaving a small love bite.

Finally he entered her at last standing tall upwards as he moved his hands upwards placing them on her hips pulling his strong chest forward moving slowly within her not wanting to be rushed and remaining extremely focused . She tried desperately to move backwards to meet his thrusts but felt a hand caressing her left breast from behind running his thumb running over the nipple through the black silky bra that she was wearing .

Panting heavily as he continued, "Alex I've never felt so good like this before…. Fuck... ", quickly speeding the pace up as he powered into her again and again wanting to be locked within the depths of the woman of his affections as much as possible , hearing her groan out her pleasure in front of him. "Gene… don't stop… I want you.. ..so bad". He made even louder groans when he felt her hand moving backwards down the inside of his exposed cock and gently rubbing his hard length.

Their loud groans and panting luckily had gone unnoticed as the music from the club mainly was blasting out in the background to the sounds of Planet Earth by Duran Duran. Her legs felt like jelly, sweat was running down the forehead of the much focused DCI eventually wiping it away.

Running kisses along the bare smooth shoulders of the DI's. Tightening his grip from behind as he eventually pulled her round to face his sweaty face.

"Back to the flat yes," she panted nodding eyes lidded and flickering as he led her to the Quattro. Getting dressed as they made their way to the red car.

Driving off faster than any Formula One driver, " Sweet Jesus its like being stuck in a F1 car with Jenson Button," she thought to herself , hiding her obvious seductive smile as she felt him running two fingers into her knickers.

Not quite believing it remaining amazed that he had been fucking his DI against the wall in a public alleyway, "I could get you arrested for trying to have sex while driving Gene" running her hand underneath his shirt wanting to feel the smooth skin hidden under the clothed material.  
Turning to face he gave a not bothered look giving a cheeky school boy grin at her.

As the car speeded to a stop on the driveway they remained inseparable as both sets of clothes fell on the floor leaving a trail of them as she took his hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom as fast as possible. He nearly tripped over a toy car that had been left on the stairs by Rhys.

Landing first backwards on the bed and then followed by Gene, as he positioned himself on top of her beautiful body figure in between her legs running his hands around her curves and legs wanting to feel the touch of her skin. He never wanted anyone so bad like this before in his whole life, she was like a drug that he was addicted to.

Around 30 minutes later, they pushed each over to their peaks, Alex feeling her orgasm overcome her . She had her legs wrapped round his lower waist urging Gene on more and more as their hips back and forth rocking the bed with their erratic movements, filling the room with heavy panting and groans. His head shot down just in time to see her reaching upwards to cup his face as she placed a tender kiss on his lips. Eventually collapsing faced first on the bed as Gene struggled to get his breathing right when he moved to lay on his back next to her.

Not long after as they were lying wrapped in each other's arms, Alex's hand placed upon Gene's bare chest as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead, she smiled up at him when she felt his left hand stroking the curls of her brown hair. She felt satisfied and relieved as he made her feel so safe and protective. "Bloody hell Bolls you're one hell of a posh fiesty woman at having sex". He lay smiling as they entwined their fingers together and he moved his lips downwards as he gently kissed her fingers flickering his tongue slightly along her hand and wrist .

"You up round two then you naughty sexy woman" he teasingly smiled as she moved to place herself in between his long legs. She ran her hands up the insides of Gene's legs as he closed his eyes desperately wanting to feel her teasing his body very much. They were interrupted however with Rhys finally arriving home .

They heard the front door being closed downstairs, he shouted up to check if they were already in or fast asleep in the two bedrooms. "Gene and Alex are you in I got some news about Jack Finnegan", it seemed it was very important.

**A bit of angst for the next two chapters i'm going to add some nervous dramatic tension to the investigation in to the murder case and an argument that comes up but not a bad one. A massive worry for the Gene Genie as events turn more serious.**


	8. The Devil Rides Again

**Defeating the Enemies**

**Chapter 8 -The Devil Rides Again**

**A bit of angst and a some worrying moments for Gene within this chapter. Also the name of Alex's stalker is finally revealed . I've been experiencing slight writers block over the past few days which left me worried to post this chapter but i hope it is ok which is Unbeta'd**

Rhys who had been standing round in the dark living room for more than 20 minutes and had been feeling very drunk his legs nearly giving away from underneath but remaining fully unaware of what had already happened upstairs between Gene and Alex and their reasons for leaving early . When they had finally made their way downstairs a few minutes later, obviously trying to hide their smiling faces and trying not to bring out any suspicion from the young Welsh man. Not noticing that Gene's white shirt was currently showing a bit of flesh . However luckily the small love bite on the upper part of his neck, just under the cheekbone where she'd given him an hour earlier was being covered by the collar of his shirt.

"Blimey take yer time both of you.... how come you two left me in the middle of the club i couldn't find you?, You know I had to make my way home by walking for 30 minutes because there was no sign of a single taxi in sight" raising his eyebrow with suspicion , remainging quite unhappy but in the meantime he'd had some important news to tell them concerning Jack Finnegan.

"Buggering hell how many have you had Rhys you look like you've been doin the YMCA quite a few times the way you're wabbling all over the place just standing there"

"I've had too much"

"Sod all that anyway i wanna know what's the latest news on Finnegan Rhys, what his latest is?", the young man stumbled over towards the sofa, sitting down ressting the back of his head against the cushy pillow turning to look up at Gene who was stood by the telvision in the living room and Alex was standing in the doorway. Upon gathering the information he'd heard he looked down thinking then noticing that Gene's flies were wide open on his trousers pulling an amusing look and silent chuckle as he then moved his head upwards making brief eye contact with the big dark eyes of the male detective.

"Well I stayed around for about another hour and I overheard one of Finnegan's friends mentioning about a planned robbery on the Carlton's house they're planning it for this Monday morning. He said that he hadn't been paid enough by Mr Carlton, greedy git I thought "

Alex was convinced that this would be the evidence to finally nail the former criminal with "I think he's definitely given the game away there Gene surely we can nail him before he does the robbery within the next week or so" also she hinted, mouthing about the zipper on his trousers being open. He looked down and then back up slightly red faced with a sweaty eyebrow. Rhys had already left the rroom and went upstairs to get changed in to his pyjamas as he was then climbing into bed for a good couple of hours sleep hoping to sleep off his headache.

"Do you think he noticed about me zipper being wide open?" whispering looking at Alex with a moment of shyness.

"Yeah pretty much did " she grinned, trying to hide her infectious giggling from the embarassed Gene, which he had heard.

" Gene Genie does not appreciate being laughed at, so I'll be getting you back for that later Bolly " winking his eye at her, playfully giving her bum a slap before chasing her upstairs with a seductive but cheeky smile on his lips while she squealed with delight.

Their working relationship was changing ever so fastly and much quicker than expected since they had been in Wales for the past few days. She felt more relaxed and a lot safer around him. She joked to herself that he was like her own Prince Charming but more stouter.

* * *

Early next morning Alex was already up having left a calmer more sleepy Gene in bed and tip toeing past Rhys' bedroom as he continued to remain fast asleep in his bed , she was making herself some breakfast while Rhys had also still be sleeping , she heard the television switch itself on, the sound of a young girl's voice spoke out. She turned round and jumped with fright when she realised it was Molly who was still wearing her school uniform from the tragic day that Alex was taken away from her daughter.

"Wake up Mum I miss you, please wake up its so lonely here without you, Evan's being really horrible he's at work all the time, ignoring me "

Alex ran straight over towards the television in the main living room, she fell to her knees and gently placed her hand over the image of Molly's sad but lonely face on the tv screen. "I coming home Molls i will find a way back to you i promise".

Tears streaming down her face as the picture then preceided to fuzz out. Her eyes looked downwards at the floor as she tried to gather to courage to hide her emotions wanting to keep them to herself.

A little while later a hungover Rhys had come down for his breakfast, yawning as he walked towards the kitchen and pouring out a bowl of Frosties from the cereal box.

" What are you going do about Gene then?" glancing up noticing her quiteness in the living room as she sat on the sofa eating the remainder of two slices of toast ,while was he tucking in to eating his breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Don't know what you mean Rhys" turning her head feeling a bit flustered as her eyes glanced towards the living room door waiting to see if the very tired DCI would finally make an appearance .

" Don't be silly I know,.. Its so obvious I could tell straight away there was something between you and Mr Hunt, he so likes you I can always tell by people's body language the way they react around one another,its in the eyes that always give it away ".but still she refused to going in to detail

"Oh Come on.... please tell me I could do with a right chat while we wait for him to get out of bed" as he chuckled to himself.

"Ok i might tell you later" as she came into the small kitchen and turning to wash the plates in the sink. Both of them exchanging a moment of laughter.

She came to realise that Rhys was a very clever young man , he'd mention a couple of nights ago that he had studied Psychology from reading many books on the subject, however he had decided not to study it further in College . He had also proved to be clever with keeping tabs on suspects for DCI Hunt which at the saem time scared Rhys deep down inside worrying that it would eventually get him killed .

As Gene finally arose out of bed around mid morning yawning loudly with his arms raised in the cold fresh air, he noticed that he had missed three phone calls from the office back in Fenchurch. Dialling the number up to the office , Chris answered

"Oh Guv we've been trying to get in contact with ya for two days, we've got a name for the guy that's been hanging around outside DI Drake's flat, his name is Rupesh Malenga from India apparently, me and Ray found out that this Malenga guy has been arrested a few times back in India for fraud and deception. Can i ask you somethin Guv? one thing I don't get is, what does this guy want with DI Drake, she said she doesn't know who this guy is didn't she?" the young Detective Constable looked completely baffled.

"Good question Christopher hopefully that's what we'll try and find out very soon and have him arrested " placing the receiver down back on the telephone holder next to the bed . Plenty of worries being felt in his mind for the safety of DI Drake, making a promise to himself to protect the woman he loves. Which was something he hadn't told her yet, feeling a slight worry that their night of passion was nothing more than a one off , trying to ignore his sudden worry he wanting to find the right opportunity to confirm his love for his DI. Also needing reassurance that she might feel the same way.

He got dressed into his dark royal blue suit, grey trousers but forgetting to brush his blondish hair, closing the door of the bedroom eventually made his way down the stairs. "Can I have a word with you Bolls" pulling her in to the kitchen. She noticed the concerned and panicked look on the usual grumpy DCI's face.

"Did Chris or Ray ring?" guessing straight away.

He nodded "I know you want to protect from this guy who seems intent on making our lives hell but..." she put her index finger on his lips shushing him,

"I don't care, all i want you to do Gene is keep me safe wrapped in your arms forever.._Forever Gene_" she smiled leaning up to leave a gentle tender kiss on his forehead and moving to kiss his lips softly.

Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck as they rested their foreheads against each other's with their eyes remaining closed for a few seconds. Their worries quickly vanishing in to thin air as they took in the silence around them.

Noticing the silence in the kitchen Rhys popped his head round the corner of the door and was happy to witness the moment of happiness being shared by his two lodgers "Erm I don't want to interrupt you two lovebirds but you might want to go and take a look at this outside the front drive way Mr Hunt" Rhys interrupted yawning and sighing with his mouth wide open.

"What is it Rhys?" Gene wasn't happy being distracted away from Bolly.

"Its your car it looks like someone has graffitied all over the front of it "

The angry Manc Lion stormed out of the kitchen, followed by Alex and Rhys and then eventually coming on to the driveway.

The sight in front of him made his blood boil through his veins and teeth grind.

The message "Your days are numbered you fucking animal, the devil will ride again", the three of them didn't know what it meant, Gene suspected Finnegan or of it being down to one the Irish man's friends . Red graffiti would be hard to get off the main windscreen of the car.

"Gene please don't flip out like this " as Alex tried to comfort him with her hand resting upon his shoulder which he removed quickly , he shouted back at her scaring the DI, "You want me to be calm but how can I be calm when some bastard has done this my beloved car, you know what Bolly just go back inb the house while i try and clean this bloody mess up!!" banging his fists on the car bonnet in anger.

She ran back in feeling very upset for just being shouted crying on the sofa . Rhys remained outside standing behind Gene who tried to wipe a bit of it off with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Mr Hunt it'd probably be best if you got a bucket of water and sponge to try to clean it off the windscreen it would help very much"

"Well don't just stand there go and get one then " he growled back breathing heavily on the chest . Rhys rushed back in to the kitchen filling the bucket up with water walking back to join Gene outside as he then noticed Alex curled up on the sofa crying. Feeling sorry for Alex he was about to place his hand on her shoulder when he heard Gene shouting for him.

"Rhys I haven't got all bloody day!!" his shouting had become very louder.

He came rushing back out with a bucket of water and sponge, Gene grabbed the bucket and sponge, splashed the water all over the front part of the car. The sponge worked well getting three quarters of the sprayed paint off.

A few moments he had managed to calm down.

"I think you might owe a certain person an apology Mr Hunt " Rhys hinted pointing out giving a nod in the direction of the front room.

Gene then realised he had just reacted very ignorant and selfish to Alex.

" Bugger, she probably thinks I'm a right 'orrible' northern bastard won't she or a boring depressed idiot"

"I'm pretty sure she willl understand hopefully, she is a Psychatrist after all" Gene walked past him and back in the house. He suddenly remembered as the DCI turned facing Rhys as he corrected him

"No Rhys she's a Psychologist.... blimey i've said it right this time for once"

Taking a moment breath before entering the living room, looking down to see her obvious tears on the woman he loved, they were quite visible on her cheeks, about to speak only to be stopped by her telling him.

"Go away Gene I don't wanna talk to you, you hurt my feelings out there, putting the Quattro first as you usually do" as she turned away from his guilty look.

"Alex I'm sorry you know what i'm like.. how I overreact all the time about a lot of stupid things" he bent down to stroke the brown curls of her hair as she turned to look up at his eyes which met hers with a moment of intensity. Hand moving to smooth against in the left side of her chin .

"Ok but you need to do something about that temper of yours or it will come between us again and again " the only answer she could give as they hugged each other.

" Now I was thinking that we should really pay Joey Baker, Finnegan's mate a visit don't ya think?"

She jumped up off the sofa following behind the more calmer DCI. "Rhys is it ok if use yer car instead?"

Rhys understood throwing the car keys over to the DCI "Yer why not, just don't bring it back all smashed up cause' it cost me a lot money to buy my lovely precious Volskwagen car"

Allowing him to use it, softly whispering something in Welsh under his breath that Gene obviously didn't hear, he smiled nodding towards the DCI. He watched as they drove off as he next tried to catch up with some housework he hadn't done within a few days.

* * *

Near around mid day while the Volkswagen car had still been stuck in heavy traffic jams, Gene beeped on the carn horn infuriatingly, causing Alex to let out a silent chuckle. He popped his head out of the driver's window shouting at the top of his voice

" This is doing my head in , Move it you stupid bastards"

"Gene i'm sure the trafffic will get going in a while just sit back in your seat and relax"

As he sat back down in the seat suddenly feeling something he hadn't felt before ,a sharp pain in his chest, a sudden fear passed through his mind, panic which felt like the fright of his life . Grabbing at the right arm tightly. That then caused a change of atmosphere within the car as her smile quickly changed into a very scared and panicked look as she seen his face turn very pale . "What is it, is it a pain in your arm, chest or heart?", she had felt that maybe this was a clear warning sign for Gene telling him to stop losing any anger and temper or his health would detorate further.

"Please take it easy i'll question Baker when we arrive at his house". He managed to listen to her every word as he felt more relaxed when they finally came to the address of Joey Baker's house which was situated in a close knit community.

She climbed out her side of the car, opening the door for the DCI who didn't want any fuss being made about his brief health scare in the car a few minutes earlier.

"We should really have gone to the hospital just to have a check up to see if you're feeling better"

"Bolls for christ sake!!, stop worrying woman i'm feeling a lot better now my brain will literally explode if you mention the hospital again". When he was 10 years old Gene had always hated hospitals having been in and out of them quite a few times, after getting in to fights in school with school pupils and his mother giving him a clip over the ear for being rude to the doctor.

They made their way to the front white door of Joey Baker's house with Gene still holding on to the top of his shoulder. Before she could have the chance to knock at the door, the former criminal opened it , realising they were police detectives , making a run for it throwing his bags down by the door . Alex quickly took off to run after him leaving Gene standing in the garden, who was quite surprised to see how quick his DI ran off to chase after Baker . Baker dived over the wall as Alex was closing in to catch him a few yards behind. As he tried to jump over the second back garden wall she pulled him down by his legs. "You're under arrest" she announced as she tried to get her breath back.

She bought him round to the front, as the detectives took him back in the house closing the door behind them.

"What do ya want from me i've done nothing wrong , i'm not dealing drugs anymore i've changed"

"You've done nothing wrong sunshine well how come then you were spotted with bags of drugs in a nightclub last night then" Gene asked while exercising his sore painful shoulder with his other hand.

"Shit, Jack said that he reckoned we were being watched last night by you soddin coppers" he sighed sitting back on the couch. Attempting to light up a fag only to have it knocked out of his hand by the frustrated DCI Hunt.

"You're quite the angry copper that Jack's been talking about aren't yer" attempting to play mind games with Gene, as he looked over at Alex with a wink which she tried to ignore mouthing "Piss off". It seemed Gene Hunt was a well known copper to the former London criminals as an old friend of Baker's, known by the nickname of Porkpie had previously been arrested back in London in 1981 by Hunt for an assault on an old man outside the local football ground.

" Would you please stop messing round... please we've come to ask you a few questions about a planned robbery" she made sure to keep Gene standing behind her incase he wanted to kick seven bells out of the cocky Irish man.

Baker eventually obligied stopping his taunting at the male detective. "Yeah that's right there's been a robbery that's has been planned for quite a while now, Jack's been planning to fleece this guy called Robert Carlton and his son"

He laughed "So i guess you want me to grass on my best friend then, he won't be happy when he finds out " worrying to himself.

"We also believe that he was responsible for killing a young student called Ricky Stevens"

"Ricky who?" scratching his head in confusion.

Gene and Alex both debated with each other in the corner of the room, that although Baker had given the evidence that they were after about the planned robbery on Friday morning, they still couldn't get an answer from him about whether Finnegan did indeed kill young Ricky back in London.

"When you gonna leave my house i've got company expected in the next half an hour" he moaned, checking the clock on the wall.

"What company?" Gene rushed over to the chair and grabbed Joey by the chin, angrily squeezing it as he demanded a direct straight answer from him.

"Yer know what i hate lying little buggers like you thinking yer can get away with committing drug dealings, robberies, assaults on innocent young people and even murders whenever you feel like"

"Its not Finnegan he's going back to London tomorrow going ahead with his plan".

Gene turned to look at a confused DI Drake about what should be done next.

"Ok if you want to know he's gonna be in a black plain van taking off from Roberts Close in West Fenchurch at around 8.24am, Finnegan didn't kill this Stevens, said he witnessed it and that he'd agree to protect the real killer through blackmail " as he finally answered the question they had been waiting for. Noticing he had bruises on his arms after having his arms held tight by the DI.

"By the way if you want to know i told Finnegan i didn't want any part in this robbery at all"

They left a few minutes later walking over to the parked Volkswagen Polo over the road , taking in the new developments in the case. As they now planned to bring Finnegan in for questioning even though he was no longer the main suspect in the murder case. They wanted to get the truth from him on who was the real killer and charge him with blackmail at the same time. Would they also find out who had wrote the threat to Gene"the devil rides again" on his precious red Quattro?

"We'll have to let Chris and Ray know about the latest developments in the case, i'll phone up the office later." he suggested. Climbing in to the passenger seat as Alex insisted on driving the car back to Rhys house.

Changing the subject all together as their eyes made contact with his when Gene asked her about how they would get Rhys out the house later that evening evening so that he would be able to cook a very romantic meal for his girlfriend wanting to tell her and the world how much he loves her.

While they were busy making plans for their last two days in Cardiff before headng home to London, Alex knew Rhys would be disappointed as he had become like a good friend and like a brother she had never had over the last few days they got to know each other.

Unbeknown to them in a London hospital at around 5.05pm , staff were now battling to revive Robert Carlton as a nurse had spotted a dark figure trying to smother him with a pillow but had been unable to get a clear description. "Try again up second time please" the nurse shouted to her collagues as they tried to resuscitate Mr Carlton with CPR.

The lone figure of a young man stood in the shadows watching on eventually walking away.

**Please R&R**


	9. The Guessing Game

**Defeating the Enemies: Chapter 9 - Guessing Game**

**Things will start to add up within the remaining 4 chapters as the identity of the killer will be revealed in the next chapter. Contains smut in this chapter but the last few chapters will focus mainly on the case and Rupesh. Unbeta'd for now**

* * *

With the Guv and Drake being due back from Wales and back in the Fenchurch East offices within the next two days, the following ,Monday , it had been strangely quiet without them everyone themselves had got on with their work for most days . Ray had come to realise that really missed hearing his boss ever so present shouting voice that everyone had always got use to, even when he was in a right mood mainly after arguing with DI Drake over murder cases. He'd been put in charge of the main office to handle any important phone calls on current cases and him and Chris were told to keep an eye on any suspicious movements by the Carlton family that they might make.

That cold dark evening as everyone finished for the day at around 5.30pm , most of the detectives had already headed off early to Luigis for drinks and a meal.

"Ray are ya comin to LuigI's in a bit?" Chris, with his hair combed over in a quiff style, Shaz said it looked more stylish, he was wearing his usual jacket, white trousers and striped red and black top that made him look more like Dennis the Menace, asked while standing in the doorway, hand resting on the door knobl posture leaning tall and forward.

"Chris hurry up" she looked impatient while waiting by the interview rooms checking her watch as they were in a bit of a hurry to leave.

Ray went to put on his brown leather jacket that was currently hanging on the coat stand by the window, but was then interrupted by the loud ringing from the telephone the Guv's small office.

"Won't be too long Chris, i'll be there in about 10 or 15 minutes mate" giving his friend a thumbs up as he was leaving the office with Shaz through the doors.

"Chris can we leave Luigis early as i really wanna see that new soap on Channel 4 it looks really good" . They walked together holding hands as they left the station, walking past Viv at reception who was waiting on Ray to finish up in the main offices as the other detectives were due in to start their work shifts early.

Finally answering the telephone with a tired strained and helpful voice ,a few minutes later .

"DS Carling speaking how I may help you" It was Robert Carlton's wife calling from the St Murray's hospital sounding in a distressed state and crying,.

It was hard to understand what she trying to say "what was that love I didn't get that... last word?" Ray looked confused holding the receiver tight in his hand and to his ear.

"Someone just came into the hospital ward that my husband is on and tried to smother him with a pillow" giving further details of the nurses had explained about the serious incident, which he then wrote down the information on a small notepad on the desk.

"Did they get manage to get a good description of the attacker.. the person height or clothing ?"

"No because it was too dark but they did say that the person was around 6ft"

" Alright I'll be right there in half an hour "

" Erm actually some of the...nurses said he's not up to seeing anyone just yet needs a good night's sleep tonight..so that he would feeling much better in the morning"

"Well ok I'll be in tomorrow morning with my colleague to question yer husband and the nurses, see if he might know who would have wanted to kill him "

Ray placed the phone down on the receiver, looking tired and exhausted, rubbing the palms of his hands over his tired looking eyes, with wonder about the Guv manages to cope with so many important phone calls that come in nearly everyday in to his office. He also hadn't had any cigarettes all day and now he craved about 2 fags at the same time . It was getting very late and he felt that he needed a well earned drink in Luigis. It had been a hard and tiring day for him as they had to interview witnesses over a minor attack on a pub landlord of the Royal Mill Pub, which took most of the day to do.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Cardiff, having finally managed to persuade a reluctant Rhys to have a night out on the town with his girlfriend Sophie and his mum . Alex had suddenly felt more relaxed and was looking forward to spending a romantic evening in with Gene. As they both they needed it after the exhausting day they'd had questioning Joey Baker and especially wanting to forget all their worries as they were about to eat the meal that he was planning to cook for the both of them .

While they were in the small kitchen, which looked more like a sschool canteen kitchen. He was secretly worrying about cooking as he had never cooked for anyone else before in the past, only for the ex Mrs Hunt and himself.

"To be honest I'm not that much of a great cook but I can at least try to rustle up something that will melt your taste buds", moving over to the cooker which he lit and then proceeding to rummage through what food Rhys had stored in his white cupboard kitchen unit. Alex sat on the stool looking on and thinking that although Gene claims he's not the world's best chef she would always look forward to sampling any food cooked by him. He eventually found a bag of spaghetti and emptied it in to the small metal pan before filling it up with water and placing it on the hob.

Next finding a small jar of Italian Bolognese and then adding it to a second pan before lastly adding his own special spicy ingredient.

"Blimey he must really love all this european food to have it stored in these bloosy cupboards, should visit Luigi's when he visits London next"

A couple of minutes later he'd been entertaining Alex with a Spandau Ballet song , she looked impressed,

" Oh My.. wow... you've got an excellent singing voice i never heard before i didn't know that you loved Spandau Ballet and their music"

"Sorry but I don't listen to 1980's poofs music Bolly keks cause its rubbish, i only listen to Elvis Presley, Andy Williams and The Beatles on my stereo"

"I like lot of different variety music mainly Coldplay and Franz Ferdinand they sing some great songs" she replied while forgetting that he wouldn't have a single clue, what she was on about.

"Franz Ferdinand is that some footballer with a hair mullet and has one of those bloody annoying pop career?" asking while looking with confusement.

Alex just simply shook her head pretending not to know as she noticed him rushing over to the pans on the stove,.

"Well anyway i get the feeling the reason you're cooking me this romantic meal is.... so that you can seduce me again" asking with a gleeful smirk on her lips . To that Gene replied with a wink from his right eye.

While he gave the small pan one last shake before draining the water in the sink and pouring the spaghetti on the two waiting plates on the table, then the bolognese which included the special ingredient.

"Fin Madam" speaking a soft French accent and bowing his head to her as she clapped excitingly.

"So Bolly what do yer think good or bad..the food?" a nickname he'd always loved calling her since they first met .

On first impressions she spoke with a smile on her lips "Not bad Mr Hunt, the smell of the food is quite good" twirling the spaghetti around her folk before tasting an immediate thumbs up for the marvelloud delicious food.

"See i knew you'd be impressed" leaning forward closely to whisper in her left earlobe in a gruff but sexy voice "also there's a secret ingredient i've added.... but you'll have to guess what it is as i'm not saying a word", Sitting back comfortably in his chair, watching on with elbow placed on the armchair and hand placed under cheekbone, keeping a close eye on Alex's every movements and if she would be reaching for that glass of water anytime soon.

Around 15 to 20 minutes having finished his food he waited for Alex to finish her's, both of their eyes locked on each other's, while waiting he debated about feelings "I feel my heart beating so fast its like she might have found the special key to it or "Is this a warning sign about my health after what happened earlier on that today?" he just didn't know.

However one thing that Gene was positively sure about was that, she had almost definitely bought out a different side within him maybe it was undeniable love which left him quite surprised at feeling it so strongly as he hadn't experienced love in a long time. At that precise very moment he was secretly feeling the need, the want, that drove him on wanting to rediscover her body once again through making love to her, like he had always been dreaming of for many months which cause him to keep those naughty thoughts to himself , ever since from the first moment they met, wanting her and wishing that Chris and Ray hadn't been there with him .

After she finished the remainder of her food, they moved to the living room sofa which was lit by the bright shiny lamp on the table that was next to it. As the room had been freezing cold for most of the evening.

"stupid Rhys probably hasn't paid his bills" Gene thought Who was making a big mess of the neatly stacked tins in the cupboard which were chucked in the sink.

She wanted to pull him in a warmth embace which he nervously hestiated at first with his eyes shying away, muttering silent words before replying .

"Sure yer don't want a blanket wrapped round yer to keep warm, instead Bolls i mean i could get my coat and put it on.....?" the reply he could mutter from his lips as they quivered , while feeling a sweat of nerves pourinf from his brow.

She ended up putting her finger up to his lips to shush him , while shaking her head laughing " Erm no way I want you to keep warm in your big strong arms you daft northern moron " she giggled out loudly seeing the shyness in his reaction.

Gene eventually gave as she'd been pulling too hard on his wrist. They were snuggled up to watch the 9'oclock news. Wrapping his strong arm around her lower waist as she rested her head softly against the silk purple shirt of Gene's on the sofa.

Attempting to bring out a smiley face "How yer feel my Sexy Genie" she smiled looking upwards into his eyes with fierce passion, a look which left Gene instantly knowing that it would make his current worries vanish into thin air. They both loved teasing each other even though they had only been together for 2 days as a couple , it was a word he would really have to start and try getting use to.

"Oh is that my nickname from now on eh?"

She could feel his hand slipping downwards to give her bum a soft squeeze through the fabrics of the red dress she was wearing.

"Jesus Bolly I can't help it yer making me horny everytime we're always left alone together"

"You're one horny Devil Gene Hunt" she whispered while trying to picture the sexy DCI with red devil ears which was a funny image indeed.

" I know how about a head massage then as you look a bit.... well yer know tense?" she said in a quiet tone after noticing his sweaty forehead .

"What now"

"Yes now ...i'll try to be gentle with my hands"

She pulled out a bottle of oily massage lotion from the brown drawer, where Rhys' had mentioned he kept it and poured it on her hands before putting the bottle back down on the table by the television.

"Eye closed pleased ah..no peaking"

He sighed not wanting to protest but pulling a face when she wasn't looking, half closing his eyes, occasionally flickering the left eye looking at her leaning over him as he rested the back of his head against the soft cushy pillow on the settee.

She moved her hands to the temple of his forehead gently massaging the lotion in and running two fingers to rub it in over his smooth nose.

"Mmmmm.... feels good" he groaned with eyes remaining tightly closed . Desperately moving his hand up to caress her breast as he felt his sexual desire, urge and frustrations getting the better of him once again. She pushed the hand away quickly, laughing to herself.

"What are you like...Not just yet, try and let the lotion take affect first"

It looked like he didn't really care that much about the head massage. A couple of minutes later after a moment of silence from Gene , where the lotion had gently eased into his forehead which left him looking a bit relaxed and peaceful, she then placed a surprising soft kiss on his noise smiling to herself as she seen the frustration on his face starting to build yet again. He was probably picturing her naked, her first thought was.

"Bollocks to this..... you are an extremely naughty DI for teasing me like this I should really...." leaning head downwards to place gentle soft, light kisses under her chin and down her neck. She moved her head sidewards to allow him better access.

" We've seriously gotta stop shagging" as he kissed along Alex's smooth warm shoulders, moving each bra strap down from her shoulders and she felt the heat being to pool between her legs.

"Yer i know but you're so bloody beautiful with those pretty little eyes of yours, they do the naughiest things Bolls ...." suddenly leaning more further towards her with an undeniable moment of happiness shining in his actions..

The kissing grew more passionate and tense as his lips brushed against hers, moving his tongue into her mouth with strength as they tangled together . She placed her hand to the back of his head to pull him more to deepen the intimacy of the kiss.

" Bugger...Don't think i can get up them stairs in time as i'll be on yer like a tiger" gasping for breath as he pulled away from a second, basically admiiting his desire, those many months of frustration he'd had been telling himself that she wouldn't be interested in him and now it was happening once again for the second night, after months of not making any moves on each other to show how they had felt but now they desperately needed and wanted each other, feeling hot passion boiling in their minds.

Her glinting eye hinted next as to where she would like him to have his naughty way with her for the second night on the run.

After realising what she actually meant Gene looked on in direction towards the kitchen ,with feelings of both surprise and amusement on his face.

"What in the kitchen, blimey almighty, Bolly yer more of a kinkier woman than i ever thought you were"

She jumped up to wrap her long legs around his waist, clinging on as he carried into the small kitchen, Gene held her very close and tight., never breaking their current kiss. Before placing the giggling DI slowly on to the kitchen table and leaning down to kiss her cherry soft lips, as she sucked along the bottom of his lip before slipping her tongue into his mouth as they continue to the tangle with each other's.

Seconds later as they pulled away for breath, gasping, looking up she could see the pure lust burning deep within his dark eyes that were currrently locked in her gaze.

Alex's overexcited still oily hands reached down to the buttons of Gene's shirt unbuttoning them one by one as they were unfastened, revealing his surprisingly trim upper body physique. After their night of passion last night she loved feeling and touching Gene's stomach. The shirt eventually being discarded acros the room on to the cold kitchen floor.

"So smooth" she thought being unable to hide her excitement and lust that she felt.

He smiled cheekily at her amazed look before agreeing .

"Yep pretty much like a lion's wouldn't yer agree"

"Oh so that's why you called yourself the Manc Lion then"

"er yeah" , eyes wandering from side to side and displaying his usual famous lip pout in annoyance at her sexy teasing.

Alex's hands and lips moved to touch every part of Gene's upper body. For Gene it was something he had always dreamt of involving his DI and now it was happening for real.

Moving his big hands upwards to unfasten Alex's top then pulling away so he could throw it on to the floor, moving to kiss along her collarbone while he made work of her bra discarding it on to the floor.

"I must admit we should do this more often"

"What make love on a kitchen table we'll end up breaking most of them" she jokingly chuckled hiding her grin by digging her nails in to his shoulders which caused him to scream out quietly.

The beauty and elegance of the woman he loved had continued to astound him realising that he was lucky to have Alex in his life and making love to the beautiful woman laying underneath him on the kitchen table, not the most ideal place to have sex his first thought was.

"Yer the world's no1 lucky bastard lover Gene Hunt" thinking to himself.

His hands moved upwards to caress the curved shaped breasts of Alex's. Running his thumb slowly over the left nipple before eventually taking it in his mouth, slowly sucking at it . Continuing for a few more minutes before then doing the same with the right breast and looking up to see her head flying back and eyes remaining closed, the sound of her moans filling both of his ears. Wanting to feel the sensation of his touches on her body. As she shuddered under his magic touches.

They both realised that she was still wearing her jeans, which were pushed along with her white laced knickers dowen her long legs. Positioning his hands tightly on Alex's waist as his lips moved further down to place gentle, soft and tender kisses around her pelvis and nuzzling his nose at her triangular trim of hair.

"Your nose is so soft and teasing" whispering silently not noticing he had heard what she just said.

The anticipation was building fastly, he had felt his head spinning fastly before eaching his goal, placing two fingers into her hot wet channel.

"Bloody hell yer so wet" speaking with a quite a surprised reaction. The two fingers quickly gathered up speed, rubbing his thumb gently over her clit , both their bodies felt like they were on fire from the touch of skin on skin . She moved her hips to meet with his two fingers, slow thrusts.

"So....... bloody good" groaning out her pleasure loudly.

Holding on hard to tug at Gene's trousers, feeling his arousal becoming ever more surprising and painful as it rubbed against the zipper of his trousers . He bit his lip trying to fight his lustful feelings for her not trying to make it so obvious.

"They've seriously got to come off" placing her hand on hip. As they both stared at each other's eyes in silence .

"What now?"

"Yes now" as she sighed in frustration watching him standing by the kitchen sink zipping down the trousers and then pulling them down along with his white boxer shorts down his long muscular legs. She sat on the corner of the table watching on as the trousers and boxers fell to the floor being unable to resist looking at his length.

"Please stop staring Bolls" looking shy and red faced as he stood naked in front of her which was something he felt embarassed about.

" Looks like you were definitely right about being bigger in every department then" she chuckled amusingly . Before returning to Alex at the table he was stopped in his tracks as she leaned down to cup his balls and massaging them within the grip of her hand.

"Bolls i said..... oh" secretly enjoying that touch she did. He secretly worried that this sex would bring on another health scare but he quickly put that worry to the back of his mind determined to enjoy their moment.

"Feeling good sexy lion" grinning seductively as they gazed in amazement at one another.

"Oh yeah" the only answer given as she continued to rub her thumb over the tip head moving lower as she asked the next question.

"How about now?"

Running her tongue teasingly around the sides of the tip, before taking it fully in her mouth. Upon hearing the incredibly loud sounds of his groans and panting which filled all of the kitchen walls as he felt himself losing any control that he currently had , she secretly worried that Rhys' neighbours would hear their loud sex noises, expecting the police to come knocking at the front door at any minute.

Her worries quickly vanished as Gene next pressed her down on the table and levelling himself on top as he finally entered her at a more slower pace not wanting to feel any need for rush at first, concentrating.

Feeling the sharp nails being dug in to his lower back as she urged him on harder and harder.

"Blimey almighty... you've got one hell of a feisty attitude, Naughty knickers haven't yer " pushing deeper as he moved to a medium pace the sounds and moans of her pleasure filling his ears perfectly . She in return had wanted to feel locked within the depths of him, starting to feel the heat even more in between her legs , her orgasm starting to build while seeing white flashes before her, as she was pushed to the edge.

They both moved more quicker as the thrusts became more harder and erratic and their bodies moved together perfectly in a perfect harmony. His hands held on to Alex's waist even tighter thrilling her delight and lust as he leaned down to move his tongue to push in her mouth both tangling together, she closed her eyes the sensations of the kiss made her head spin, also making her feel dizzy in a way that she had never felt before after sharing previous kisses with Peter and ex boyfriends. As Gene continued making love to her she felt a rush, gushing of love for him building fastly, feeling so satisfied.

"I can't breath....lost for words.. more Bolly " he gasped breathing heavily filling the air with the soft mint he had been chewing on earlier and taking the smells of the rosemary shampoo from her brown medium length hair.

"Oh Gene.. so good... I love you so much" screaming out her ecstasy beneath him as she panted feeling out of breath. After she had just mentioned how much she loved him, he felt scared of admitting his love back for her. _"Go on tell her you big fat buffoon"_ His mind kept telling him as he wanted to stay quiet,but couldn't hide his emotions anymore as he eventually shouted it out loudly at the top of his voice

"Its always been you Alex since the first day i met ya... i fell so much in love with yer... should have told you sooner.. there's been no one else ...I love you so fucking much....ahhh i'd die for you if you ever got in danger"

She felt many tears running down the sides of her eyes, as she had listened to every single word of his love for her, it made it feel like she had been in love for a whole lifetime rather than two days, the amount of days, it had been since they got together, they just didn't want to be apart from each other ever. It was the ultimate perfection or poetry in motion when they made love.

Pushing for one final release, as he released himself within her body. A moment later she felt him explode within her body, as it was left shaking so much.

Falling face first against her shoulder

"God almighty we are brilliant at this you and me, shagging me brains out" he joked.

Gene leant against the table trying to get his breathing back to normal, while Alex looked down at the floor at the pile of clothes and then noticing the smashed cup of Rhys.

"Shit" feeling a moment of guiltness.

"What" Gene immediately thought that she might have been regretting their moment of passion a few minutes earlier, but she quickly reassured the shattered and tired detective by pointing to the broken cup.

"He won't be happy"

"Well he can buy a new cup can't he" He didn't look too bothered.

"At least we didn't break this table in the end eh?" Gene admitted as he wrapped his jacket round her as they both made their way from the kitchen to upstairs holding hands and carrying their clothes with them.

* * *

Back in London on the Saturday morning Ray and Chris visited Robert Carlton in St Murray's Hospital. The DS quickly eyeing up a few nurses that him and DC Skelton, who reminded him that they weren't there to flirt with nurses.

"Yer soft div listen I'm in charge.... not you " Ray insisted walking ahead of the young DC.

The business man was sitting up in his hospital bed wearing his pyjamas and noticing the detectives approaching the ward.

"Officers i suppose you are here to ask a few questions" knowing that they would ask about who might have attempted to kill him.

"Erm yep we are"

"Where's your DCI by the way?"

Ray looked on very puzzled standing by the door and Chris sitting on the chair.

"He's in Wales with DI Drake, they're keeping an eye on yer good mate Finnegan, why are yer asking for?'

"I think the person who tried to attack me left this it looks it has your DCI's picture on the paper" hand reaching under the pillow to bring out a piece of paper with a drawing on, showing both DS Carling and DC Skelton.

It was a strange drawing that showed the DCI lying on the floor with a bullet in his head with the words written in bubble writing "Bang Bang You're Dead"

"Shit what a sicko" Ray immediately thought feeling an instant disgust at what he saw in the drawing, struggling to understand the person's reasons for drawing it.

Chris asked Robert "So who do yer think might have wanted to attack yer Mr Carlton any ideas?"

"Listen lad there are a lot of people who will probably want me dead even my own daughter for the death of her boyfriend, I would never hurt her in that horrible way by ordering Ricky Stevens to be murdered" the man still looked pretty much shaken up and confused, he also hadn't maange to have a good proper shave, displaying a visible stubble on his face.

His wife came running in to the ward in a panic.

"What's wrong love?" talking his Brummie accent.

"Robert, Hannah said that Ryan didn't come home last night, she tried phoning him at Thomas' house, no one where he went"

As the two detectives watched on listening deciding to leave Robert and his wife to contiue speaking privately.

They went to leave the hospital a short time later, Shaz then contacted Ray's radio which he had in his pocket.

"Come in Ray"

"What is it" holding the radio close.

"Gene's just phoned the office to say that Finnegan's no longer the suspect in the murder case and that there's a robbery planned for Monday morning at the Carlton's house"

This was becoming more like a guessing game, the pendulum swinging.

**I'll be posting the next chapter up in a bit, Gene and Alex return to London with important news involving the case.**


	10. Going Back to London

**Defeating The Enemies: Chapter 10 - Going Back to London**

**As Gene and Alex spend their last day in Cardiff questioning Jack Finnegan about the planned robbery and who killed Ricky Stevens he reveals the truth but can they believe him? Big thanks to HuntsGirl for beta reading this chapter**

* * *

As they sat on the sofa that very morning Alex laying her head against Gene's chest with her eyes closed, feeling and hoping this moment of happiness would last forever but it couldn't as they would have to leave to go back to London more early than expected, on that very Saturday after Ray had phoned to let them know about Robert Carlton nearly being smothered to death by the mysterious attacker. She also had worries of her own the main one being about Gene's health scare the day before, thinking that it might be best for him to take some time off work.

"Who do you think might have tried to kill him, did he have any more enemies he mentioned?"

"Dunno.. but for one things for sure it can't be Finnegan, as far Joey Baker said his mate is still here in Cardiff, whoever it was must have been the same person that killed Ricky Stevens"

It had been a quite morning so far for them, Rhys had been in bed since 4am and now it was around 11am. Wanting to change the subject entirely, Gene wanted to know if she was feeling ok after he'd heard her early hours in the morning shouting Molly's name in her sleep which left him looking deeply concerned and noticing that she was looking more relaxed and peaceful, stroking her hair gently and softly with his hand, before speaking.

"You enjoyed yourself here Bolly over the past few days" he smiled downwards at her, both of their eyes meeting.

"Never thought you'd ask .. anyway well let's see I discovered that making love for the first and second time with my DCI was fantastic"

"Oh really sounds like you must been left on Cloud 9 by him then, so details, did he tease hell out of yer, make you want a whole lot more?" Gene chuckled, he loved teasing her knowing that she must really enjoy his cheeky flirty teasing as well.

"He sure did" she gave him a playful slap of his chest which made him happily growl out loudly while lying back on the settee.

Rhys appeared walking through the living room door in blue and white striped pyjamas, his black hair being in a right mess.

"Don't mind me" smiling as he walked past them walking to the kitchen.

"Thanks for letting us staying here by the way while we kept a close eye on Finnegan"

"No problem, I'm really gonna miss you Alex been great talking about ...." whispering "Gene" not wanting him to know about their secret early morning chats about the DCI.

They were about to leave Cardiff in a few hours time and had decided that they wanted to pay Jack Finnegan a visit at home, wanting to ask a few questions about this planned. Gene went to get dressed upstairs into his maroon shirt, grey trousers and jacket leaving her in the front room.

As she made to stand up, she struggled to balance on two feet but next thing all of sudden she collapsed back on to the settee, blacking out, voices starting to become louder listening to the sound of a French man's voice approaching.

"Trust him he can help you escape out of this messed up world", next the blurred vision of a Indian man with black hair tied back, wearing a royal blue suit and white plain shirt underneath started walking towards her in a wet underground area by the river, kneeling down beside her on the damp floor .

"You don't belong there Alex Drake come and join us back in the real world I can help, you shouldn't have fallen in love with him, this will make it even harder for you to return to Molly"

Her mind blanked out the visions quickly as she felt herself being shaken harder, eyes opening to see a panicked looking Gene towering, leaning over her.

"Jesus Christ Bolly yer gave me and poor Rhys here quite a fright passing out like that, might as well stay here in the house you don't look too good", noticing that she looked very pale and had a sweaty forehead.

"No I want to come with you to question Finnegan" being determined to ignore that vision she just had. It confused her in many ways, might this person eventually be right, trust him instead not Gene, it was certainly something she wanted to forget about, for they made their way over to the parked red Quattro in the driveway, the car which looked much better and cleaner than it was yesterday.

Offering to open the passenger door for her which she accepted.

"Thank you" she muttered, climbing in to sit on the seat. He climbed in last before starting the car off and driving slowly down the pathway on to the main road.

* * *

"We'll have to keep this short and quick told Ray we'd be back at the station by around 4pm" Speaking while keeping a main focus on the road.

"Chris said about the name of this guy.. the one that followed us the other week in the Ford Fiesta.. name's Rupesh Malenga he's Indian apparently"

She froze in shock when remembering that in her dream the man she had visions of was Indian.

"Hello earth to Bolly.. wake up"

"Sorry just before when you woke me up I had a vision of an Indian man telling me about some bad things"

"oh not this again" sighing heavily, she had told him many things over the past few months which he didn't understand, sometimes he felt she was talking a lot of "bulls***" or "crap" with most nonsense she came out with.

"Gene please believe me" looking over at the disappointment in his face, if their relationship was going to remain strong like the way it currently was, they would have to learn to trust and have belief in each other and no lies and no hiding secrets from each other too.

"Ok I believe you" realising that she might be right for just this once, the red car eventually came to a standstill in traffic, "what is it about the Gene Genie and traffic" thinking with interest.

"That one of you is sexy and the other is annoying" she smiled glancing over at him.

"Excuse me what do yer mean by that.... you saying I'm annoying" he teased.

"Maybe both" she hinted eyes looking away from Gene's, smirk on her face.

After waiting for 25 minutes the road cleared and the Quattro took off at speed once again, racing through the city centre streets, turning away from the area where the future Millennium Stadium would be built, the Quattro then turned off in to a quiet residential area with very few houses.

"This the place?" Alex asked looked out of the car window.

"Yep finally and hopefully we can get some answers out of this Irish bastard"

Gene climbed out the car followed by his DI as they walked to the red front door he looked round the front pathway garden which had only been recently trimmed.

A young man in his early 30's answered, 6ft 1ins, wearing a dark blue shirt and blue denim jeans."Erm...Can I help you officers?" he stood looking silently at them on the front door step.

"Yes I believe you can.... DCI Hunt this DI Drake may we come Finnegan?"The Irish man nodded letting Gene in first then Alex and closing the front door.

"We want to ask you a few questions about a planned robbery that me and my DI here have been told about... don't you dare deny it sunshine or there will be hell to pay courtesy of the Gene Genie" feeling his anger boiling once again.

Alex also asked him "We want to know who you saw kill Ricky Stevens back in London the other week?"He sat down leaning forward in thought on the wooden chair by the kitchen.

"If I tell you will I be charged with blackmail and attempted robbery?" as he looked on, DI Drake and DCI Hunt both nodded.

"Ok...He told me not to tell anyone, said he'd kill me himself but I thought he would be too much of a weak,useless young man to do it..... Ryan Carlton killed Ricky I saw him hanging around outside the youth club then I spotted this Ricky lad they must have got into some sort of argument and then Ryan lashed out hitting Ricky with a brick over the head and repeating it over and over again, he dragged him into the club hiding the body behind the bar"

"The lying bastard told us a bunch of lies" Gene spoke out clearly.

"Poor Kate... he must of done it out of pure jealously hated seeing Ricky and her together" Alex thought

" Now can we ask you about your planned robbery on the Carlton's house?"

"Might as well" he sighed

"Why plan a robbery, you feeling too greedy are yer that why its planned then"

"No I'm skint I need money to pay for the house or I'll be kicked out with nowhere to live"

"Poor you" Gene applauded mockingly clapping his leather glove covered hands together.

."Gene would you please just stop it for once.... one more thing ..... If we see you or spot you outside the Carlton's house we will arrest you on two counts" Alex laid out the warning to him.

They finished speaking to Jack Finnegan and left a few minutes later as Finnegan stared out of his living room watching them getting back into the red car and driving off. Making a phone call to a mysterious friend.

"They've just been here asking about the robbery and Ricky's killer.....no no the robbery it's still going ahead definitely but we need to get them two detectives off our backs for good.. don't worry I know exactly how " he smiled to himself

When the car was driving back to Rhys house, they still looked undecided whether Finnegan's promise would stay truthful.

"He's lying I know he is" Alex remained convinced the former criminal had been lying .

"Oh bloody great you and your Psychology/know it all bollocks yet again Mrs Fruitcake" He was always tired of listening to her trying to prove she was right most of the time.

"Finally you've pronounced it right for once" she smiled looking relieved, resting her head back against the comfy seat in the Quattro.

"I'll radio Ray now" clicking on the button on his radio as he held it close in the grip of his hand.

"Ray its Gene we've got a name for Ricky Stevens' killer its Ryan Carlton... Kate's brother.. get everyone to stay behind in work while we try and get back we're having a meeting"

"Roger That Guv"

The car came to stop in Rhys' driveway as they made there way to open the door and walk in.

"We've got to leave now"

Alex went to pack her pink suitcase throwing the clothes in quickly and closing the case, as Rhys' came to wave her off.

"Before you leave I wanted to know who Molly is... you seem to speak her name quite a lot in your sleep, I don't want you to think I'm being too noisy"

"No I understand but how you've heard me most nights?""Alex asked

"Most times i come down early hours in the morning to make a nght sandwich I've heard you a few times , who is she? "

"Oh... she's my daughter I haven't seen her for quite a while"

"Is she at boarding school?"

Alex didn't know what to say back but she lied when answering.

"Yes she is.. she's coming home for Christmas"

"aww that sounds wonderful wonder if Gene will like her?"

That was a good question he had just raised, if Gene could be real back in the future, what would Molly think of him, will they get along?

"Erm you two finished talking Bolls we have got to get back to London asap" Gene shouted up the stairs .

Rhys carried Alex's suitcase down the stairs for her, it wasn't that heavy but she appreciated his kindness and understanding after telling him about Molly.

"Thank you" she hugged him tightly on the front door step.

"Careful now or I might make Gene angry like the Hulk" he joked.

"I'll keep in touch Rhys' incase I need yer for any possible keeping tabs on criminals". He waved goodbye to the young Welsh man who was stood on the front door step watching on as the car engine started up and slowly drove down the pathway, Alex waved her goodbye at the car window.

"I'm really gonna miss him"

"What do yer mean he'll probably meet up with us again soon"

She left him puzzled by what she had just said. They looked forward to what the next few days would bring, relief that the case would be nearly over. All they needed to do now would be to bring in Ryan and then charge him for the murder and attack on his own father.

It was a dark wet Saturday evening as they finally arrived back in London, the car pulling up in the station car park.

"Back on my home turf at last" Gene looked around and quickly got out of the car rushing into the station leaving Alex to climb out of her own.

As she looked up, she saw the same Indian man who was wearing the same clothes, he'd been watching her from over the road standing outside the newsagents. They both stared at each other; his eyes had remained focused on her's. Gene popped back out from behind the entrance door calling for her.

"Haven't got all day Bolly"

Rushing in after him she turned round to see the man had now vanished.

"Nice to see you back mam" Viv smiled greeting her at the front reception desk , she smiled back at him it was good seeing the same, regular faces again.

They both joined Gene in the office who was stood standing tall in the doorway of his office.

"Right I'm glad yer all here as from Monday we'll be finally catching Ricky's killer and bring justice for his mother Gloria"

Alex sat at her desk watching on as the rest of the team took in their DCI's every word. She felt proud of him for his determination to show that no one can mess with the Gene Genie.

"So Guv what about this robbery?" Chris asked

"I'm sending you and Ray to keep an eye on the Carlton's house and two detectives from Fenchurch West to keep an eye on Finnegan's movements"

"Gotta a problem with that DS Carling" noticing Ray's disapproving face

"Erm no Guv" who was pulling a moody face

"Right then we're done here back to work you lot".

As he entered his office to have a long comfy rest on his chair, Alex followed in next closing the blinds and locking the door . As she sat on the corner of the desk smiling staring at him.

"What?"

"I was really proud of you out there how you spoke to the team with such focus and leadership"

"Blimey Bolls you're starting to sound like me own mother talking like that" making him think back to when he was at school and were he had to stand up in school assembly to read out a Christmas passage. His mother would always say she was extremely proud and that his dad would have been proud as well.

She then sat on his lap running her hand over his left cheek.

"I was thinking about cooking for you in my flat later what do yer think? "

"Have to think about it first..... oh why not suppose it gives me a night off at least"

He leaned up to cup her face with his two hands then kissed her lips in a tender moment.

They were interrupted a moment later by a knock on the office door, Gene opened it

"Why the blinds closed?" Ray asked suspiciously looking at Alex as he spoke.

"We were talking about organising the Christmas party in a couple of weeks" Gene making an excuse.

"Oh anyway here of those reports you asked for" handing them over to the DCI who then closed the door.

"Right where we then" Gene asked looking back at his girlfriend rubbing his hands with glee.

* * *

Two hours later everyone made their way to Luigi's. Alex and Gene walked together her arm wrapped around his waist and his wrapped round hers.

"Ray's face is gonna drop I reckon"

They walked in noticing the team were sitting in their usual spot in the restaurant.

"Oi Guv what you having to drink"

"Just the usual Raymondo"

Luigi was the only person to notice how Gene and Alex were looking loving into each other eyes. He came over happily to their usual table whispering quietly to them.

"I'm so happy for you both, Signor Hunt you look very happy big smile on your face"

"Why thank you Luigi any chance of some Bolognese as I'm starving myself to death here"

Alex laughed at his comment as Luigi then rushed off to prepare the food in the kitchen. Chris and Shaz then had also noticed the happy scene in front of them.

"I think it's sweet baby" Shaz smiled

"Yer reminds me when we first got together eh" Chris sighed.

"Will it be best to ask them if they wouldn't mind going on a double date with us next week?"

As everyone all seemed very happy talking amongst themselves in the restaurant, unaware of Rupesh Malenga who was stood in the doorway, his eyes watching Alex's every movements that she made, it would be a hard task to convince her that he can help her but in the meantime his plan would begin tomorrow.

**What is Rupesh Malenga's secret agenda and why does he want Alex to trust him over Gene? All will be revealed over the last three chapters**


	11. A Price to Pay P1

**Defeating the Enemies: Chapter 11 - A Price to pay: Part 1**

**Very much an angst chapter, i wanted to try to build up the drama in this one as it draws to a close resulting in something big happening at the end. I've based Rupesh Malenga on Martin Summers from Series 2 but with a bit more charming and deception added to his character. Chapter Unbeta'd**

* * *

In London on that very Monday morning as the bright hazy sun shined through the red bedroom curtains of the small bedroom , Today was the day that they were preparing to arrest Ryan Carlton and possibly charging him for the murder of Ricky Stevens. Having left Gene fast asleep in the double bed for a dew minutes, Alex was busy in the bathroom, brushing her teeth . Yes It had certianly been a busy few days for both of them but for Alex she felt the happiest that she'd ever been before, in a long time , happily in love, yes there would be some things or warnings possibly said by the Superintendent if he found out about the DCI and DI's personal relationship but she didn't really careas along as they stayed together happily in love with one another.

After finishing in the bathroom, she then exited looking in to the bedroom to see if he was still fast asleep but the bed was currently empty and the bed sheets were messed up.

"Gene?…" shouting his name as she was left feeling puzzled as to where he was, as his clothes (trousers, blue silky shirt and jacket) were still there laid along the red carpet floor and that the room had smelt of recently smoked cigarettes and booze.

Then she looked around the corner of the door in the living room, finding him sitting up on the settee, hands over his head with what looked like to be photos on the coffee table. He'd been looking at them for the past twenty minutes.

"Couldn't sleep in bed, so i went to get some fresh air outside on the street, then came back and saw these on the floor by the door over there ...do you mind explaining about these photos Alex cause i'm completely stumped by what they mean?"

She looked down at them on the coffee table, they were of her and Rupesh being intimate, arm wrapped round his lower waist and kissing .

"Gene I've never seen these before.. I haven't even met this man"

"I thought we said there would be no lies and secrets at all in our relationship… now please I want you to tell me the whole truth, make me feel i can trust you 100% "

"Gene honestly I am telling you the truth… please believe me"

"You're really hurting my feelings now and i just dunno whether to believer yer" His feelings had changed very much, deep down he knew that he couldn't live without Alex and the love he felt would always be there but now this what was on the 3 photos was instant shock which was hard to understand.

He just didn't know, a part of him thought that she was making him feel like a complete idiot for wanting to believe her. He decided to stand up from the sofa, not attempting to make to any eye contact with her as his eyes looked down to the floor, quickly making an excuse as he went to collect his clothes from the bedroom.

"I've got to go in to work early might be some files waiting on my desk... I'll see you there"

She followed him standing in the bedroom entrance pleading to Gene not to leave, arms folded as she stood there.

"Please Gene let me prove it to you, Ray said he knows a lot about photos whether they are real or fake ones, take the pictures to him, he'll tell you"

"Alex let me, passed NOW before i get angry!!" as he felt himself slowly getting impatient at her continuing protests, in the end she obligied as he brushed past her to collect his clothes from the floor and started getting dressed. While she stood outside the bedroom door as silence continued between both of them, no words spoken.

Gene ,who was now fully dressed, remained in silence , making his way towards the front door of the flat only managing a silent "see you later" as he exited, closing the door and rushing downstairs heading towards the Quattro that was parked in the street by Luigi's restaurant.

She sank down resting on the settee, feeling her emotions starting to boil over, with her feeling like she just wanted to curl up and cry so many tears forever . However a moment later she was interrupted by the telephone ringing out loudly, leaning over the arm of the settee to pick it up in her hand.…

"Hello.."

"I'm sorry for delivering those pictures but it had to be done to show you can trust me more than your boyfriend"

"You Bastard"

"Now, now no need for that bad language, we can't be saying that, when i'm the only person here, that can help you in your hour of need"

She felt so scared at the fear of possiibly not being able to hold on to Gene's trust and belief. Holding on to the phone receiver in her hand as Rupesh tried to gain the upper hand, trying to convince her of the trust he was offering.

"I know about your situation Alex...being here when you desperately crave to be back with the people you love so far in the future" This man seemed to know everything or maybe too much, was this about to be a passage, a ticket out of 1983 for her?

"I know.. but i can't leave Gene.. i desperately tried not to fall in love with him but he is a part of my life here... If i leave it'll break my heart and his and i can't hold my responsible for that for the rest of my life"

" You're forgetting someone else you love.... Molly what will she do without you if you choose not to go back?"

"How do you know about my daughter?", How exactly did he know who Molly is, was he himself another person stuck in time just like she was or someone who is only out to blackmail?

"Believe me i know quite a lot"

"Meet me at the Western Gun Pub at 8pm tonight and you'll find out what i can offer" he finished the conversation by putting the phone down. Alex put the phone back in the holder as she went to look for the photos that had disappeared she realised that Gene must have taken them into work with him.

* * *

Ray who was running late had arrived for work quickly rushing up the steps of the police station, noticing the Guv hiding in the corner smoking nervously, like a chimney.

"Morning Guv.... jesus what's up with you, you've got a right face on yer?" as he spotted the sad reflection on his face.

"Erm...Raymondo can you do me a favour..? reaching to get the crumbled up photos out of his jacket pocket, hands shaking nervous, slightly as he puffed on his cigarette.

He looked down at them, not realising at first who was on the photos and looked up back at the Guv, wondering why he'd handed them to him, "oh by the way Chris said that you and Drake are an item, how long's that been going on?" asking with questioning look.

"Not too long but i dunno about that now, she's just too complex to be with, especially in a relationship, as we always argue most of the time , but i'm not sure if my relationship with her can work at all anymore " he sighed looking too stressed.

"Don't say that, me, Chris and Shaz look up to the both of yer, you two are like mum and dad to the three of us in a way, the main piece that keeps us all together" Gene looked back at the photos, causing the DS to look as well.

Looking again managing to notice the familar face in the pictures , "Bloody hell is that DI Drake and ... who's that its not that Rupesh is it?" eye raised in either wonder or suspicion.

"Would you please keep your bloody trap shut for just this once Carling... i want ya study these photos she said you were very good at that.. whether their fake or real"

"Ok I'll See you in a bit then" Ray said as he walked in through the entrance putting the photos in the pocket. Gene was worried that Ray would display them on the office walls.

He stood for a few more minutes staring in to deep space, wondering whether it was the right decision or the bad decision to be romantically involved with his DI. He loved Alex deeply but at the same time felt wounded and hurt by what he saw in those pictures. Gene finally entered into the station walking down the corridor eventually reaching the main office.

"Right you lot..big day today..Ray, Chris get going to Finnegan's London home address, while i in the meantime will arrest our suspect for Ricky's murder"

Ray grabbed his brown leather coat from his chair and Chris followed on behind as they both exited through the double doors.

Gene looked to see if Alex was anywhere in the office, she wasn't, "Shit bet she hates me for hurting her feelings this morning" walking back into his office as he sat down on the chair, sitting there with sad thoughts on his mind replaying what was said in the argument with his girlfriend a couple of hours earlier . Everything feeling like it was going in slow motion as he looked up watching other fellow detectives going in and out of the office for about an hour, getting on with their work.

At around 1pm Alex finally arrived for work, over 3 hours later, as she was about to sit down , she looked towards Gene's office which was currently empty. Feeling a soft tap on her shoulder which made her jump with fright, Shaz had wanted to ask her what Chris mentioned the other night, if Gene and her would like to come on a double date.

"Sorry DI Drake did i scare you then"

"No i'm fine" she smiled but hiding her many worries that were currently on her mind.

"You don't look too good.. DCI Hunt told me to let you know that he'll be going to arrest Ryan Carlton outside the indoor markets at around 3pm"

Alex quickly realised that if Gene went on his own he would be putting himself and well being in big danger after the recent scare in Cardiff. She stood standing still and then wandered out of the main office, wanting to try and find him within the station wherever he might have been .

* * *

The Quattro arrived at the East Side Indoor Markets at around 2.50pm that afternoon where it was freezing cold. Gene climbed out looking around to notice that it was extremely quiet near by. He entered inside, going it alone without his DI by his side for the first time in a while. Spotting the suspect straight away as he stopped to stare at him face to face a chase ensued as he chased after him to near the river embankment ,

"Stay away I'll jump, i mean it" Ryan looked down at the long drop into the River Thames standing on the edgw.

"Well go one then bloody jump yer murdering scumbag" the DCI shouted back at him.

As he then managed to stop him by eventually lunging for the young man and punching him in the face over and over again taking his anger and frustration out on the frightened young man. Gene managed to pull himself away a few seconds later realising he might have gone a bit too far and felt out of breath as he cuffed Ryan Carlton.

"Ryan Carlton... i'm arresting you for the murder of Ricky Stevens, the attempted murder of Robert Carlton, if you do say anything it'll be written down with chalk which will then be shoved down yer throat until yer making a bloody confession.. got it"

Alex and Shaz arrived a short time later to see Gene leading a battered Ryan Carlton to the Quattro and putting him into the back seat.

"What the hell have you done.. you shouldn't have come to arrest him on your own, you'll give yourself another health scare if you're not careful" as she hoped to finally get an answer from him but he ignored her as he told Shaz that he would see her back at the station. The red car drove off in a hurry.

"He's a right pig for ignoring you like that DI Drake" Shaz had noticed the tension and rift between the DCI and DI.

"I know Shaz.. he's acting like i'm invisible to him most of the time" she sighed sadly in thought as she and Shaz got back into the police car, which drove off a few seconds later down the busy main street.

As Ray and Chris survellianced Finnegan's London house to see if there were any suspicious activites , they noticed a few women going in and out of the small terraced house. "Blimey almighty.. must be a popluar guy with all them women entering in and then coming back a while later".

"Ray were not here to be talking about women for christ sake... Guv said to keep an eye on anything that could be suspicious any of his former criminal friends arriving" Chris noticed someone with a ponytail, talking loudly and laughing on the phone outside the house.

He used the binoculars trying to see who it was as the person turned round, it was Rupesh Malenga the very same person who they found out that was stalking DI Drake. "Hang on is that him?" Chris was convinced.

The DS got out the crumbled up photos from his jacket pocket taking a close look at the Indian man's facial features. Looking up at the man who was standing across the road from where their car was currently parked.

"The Guv was wrong about these photos they're definitely fakes better let him know now" he phoned but only got through to Shaz on the police radio car.

"Shaz its Ray can you let the Guv know about these photos he asked me to look at.. tell him they are defintely fake ones"

Alex grabbed the radio phone "Ray, its Alex i'll let him know" He wasn't sure as he suspected the Guv would not believe a word she was going to tell him. Now he had big mystery to ponder was Rupesh and Jack connected to this robbery, him and Chris couldn't leave as Gene had instructed them to remain there until he said so.

* * *

As Ryan had waited for the DCI to enter the interview room, he knew the game was up but was determined to fight against the male detective. Gene enetered a couple of seconds later, having receiving a telling off from an infuriated Superintendent, who was not pleased at all that his Detective Chief Inspector had attacked a suspect in cold daylight.

"Right i want to ask you a few....." he was interrupted as Alex came into the room, wanting a word.

"What the bloody hell is it now... can't yer see i'm busy " he snarled,

" should i tell him or Shaz do you wanna tell him?"

The young WPC looked at the DCI nervously before telling him that "Erm..Ray told me to tell you that he looked at those photos and he said they are definitely not real, he's very much positive about it"

Shaz and Alex both waited to see what he would say as he took in what he'd just been told.

"Thanks for letting me know", managing a brief smile, which looked very much like a positive sign from him towards Alex.

They both went back in the interview room together, things were still quiet between them but at least they were acknowledging each other's smiles.

"Where were we then" he started again looking at Ryan who eyes were looking down at the floor.

"Can you please look up, when yer being spoken to "

Ryan done what he was told, remaining still in his chair look arounf at the pale dark walls.

"Why did yer kill Ricky was it jealously that he was dating yer sister?"

He coughed before answering the question, "I did it because I hated his guts,dad didn't like him either said she should have gone out with Robbie Walker, the local footballer, but no one did anything to tell Ricky to stay away so i did but it got out of hand when hit him in the head with the brick " displaying his arrogrance and panic in his answer.

"You know I've seen a lot of young cocky kids like you Ryan.. running round the streets branding knives and guns killing innocent people... trust me its not a pretty sight" Alex saidd remembering the 2008 she'd always known.

"Right thank you for that little insight DI Bolly Keks....anyway Ryan why did yer try to attempt to kill yer dad..scared he was gonna blab to the police did yer?" Gene looked his usual self, arms folded and having paused in annoyance at her talk of the future.

He tilted back in his chair before answering the second question that was put to him by the detectives, "Dad's an idiot always has been, said he couldn't lie for me anymore.. was gonna call you lot so i had to do it but one of the nurses distracted me so i ran off"

"Your family is gonna be hurt when they find all this out"

"So" he didn't look too bothered in caring.

"Right were charging you for the murder of Ricky Stevens, as you've basically admitted to both me and my DI.. my Sergeant her ewill lead you to the cells" Viv took him from the room.

Gene could tell that Ryan looked guilty in the young man's facial expressions , seeing it the eyes of the prime suspect.

"Blimey that was a quick interview" Alex said, as she followed Gene down the long corridor, back to the main office.

"Listen i'm sorry about earlier Bolly i overreacted can you forgive me?" as he looked deep in to her eyes waiting for the acceptance to his apology.

"Gene Hunt you can be right moody angry cop sometimes.. but deep down i know you have a heart of gold soemwhere locked inside of you"

She leaned up to kiss him on the side of the cheek, giving her answer.

"So i guess that's a yes then" Gene looking a bit confused with pouted lips.

"Yes it" she smiled.

* * *

As the sun dropped across London that evening, Ray and Chris were about to give up but then spotted a white van appearing from around the corner driving past them.

From out of nowhere they were being shot at, as Chris screamed looking scared as they both ducked in hiding.

"Will you shut up cause i'm trying to drive the car away here yer daft poof " Ray moaned as the glass shattered from the back of the car. He managed to get the car away in the nick of time.

Finnegan ran outside to see the glass laid across the road. "Rupesh, looks like the robbery is off you might as well go ahead with your plan instead" as he threw the walkie talkie on the floor in anger.

Ray then phoned in to the office as he was put on the speakers of Alex's phone .

"Guv we've just been bloody shot at outside of Finnegan's house.. looks like we've managed to put a stop to the robbery from happening but there's another thing we saw Rupesh hanging around outside of the house"

"Must have been connected to the robbery the bastard" Gene immediately thought, was this Rupesh's plan the involvement with the former criminal and the attempted blackmail?

He was determined not to be beaten at the attempted mind games being played on him and Alex. "Everything's gonna be ok i promise you Bolls" pulling her for a reassuring hug.

"Gene he phoned me this morning said to meet him tonight alone at the Western Gun Pub at 8pm, i don't know what to do...i hate all of this..just wish he would leave you and me alone" She felt so scared and panicked although Gene and the team were standing by side by side with her all the way.

"You're not going on yer own. Don't want ya getting hurt in case something bad happens. .So I'll keep survelliance of when he eventually does arrives at the pub" making the ultimate promise, he felt it was his duty to protect and care for her more deeply then he would ever possibly have known.

"Gene do you remember those words i told you a while ago "I thought I'd Lost you, i still mean them now, don't wanna be parted from you just wanna stay here forever"

"I know remember me and you Bolls we're bloody unbreakable no one can mess wiv us " putting his hand on her waist pulling into the warmth of his chest as they held on to each other very close in his office. As the team got on with the rest of their work duties.

Much later as the working day came to a close, both Alex and Gene had prepared themselves for the showdown wirh Rupesh Malenga aiming to find out what his reasons were for trying to turn Alex against the DCI, the very man she was in love with.

She popped her head around the corner of Gene's office door.

"You Ready"

He looked at her answered her question with such determination "Oh I'm ready alright" clenching his leather covered gloved fists together"

**Please R & R **

**Hope it was an ok chapter, it will be at least a wek before i post the next chapter which will be a tearjerker one but not too sad as i'll be adding the former A2A/LOM character who came top in the poll in Chapter 12 or 13. **


	12. A Price to Pay Part 2

**Defeating The Enemies: Chapter 12 - A Price to Pay Part 2**

**This chapter is still very much an angst one later one will get better as it nears to a conclusion, the reason for the blackmail is explained but is it really Rupesh behind it all or could it be someone else? A twist included in this i hope its an ok one and i might have been too cruel and that will be some happy times ahead. There also the return of an LOM character towards the end of the chapter.**

**Please R & R Also any feedback is welcome on this chapter, as it might help me to improve a bit better on in future chapters to come.**

* * *

While the Quattro was currently being parked in the busy rush hour traffic throughout London, the annoying wait was starting to get on Gene's nerves and leaving the DCI extremely frustrated at the traffic in front "Oi move it yer stupid southern nonces "Gene beeped loudly on the car horn shaking his head in a frustrated mood at the busy traffic in front of his car.

As he sat back comfortably in the driver's seat, glancing a look over at Alex who was sat next to him and was currently continuing to remain silent and still out of the window, she turned and noted Gene's concern for her, eventually deciding to speak out about how she was feeling at that moment, scared, confusement ?

"I'm scared of what will happen.. Just hope this will all be over once and for all" Alex said sighing to herself as she looked on at the window with so many worries playing on her mind. The thoughts of going back to 2008 or 2009 were at that precise moment starting to evaporate from her many thoughts, she didn't want to forget almost everything she knew of in the future, that the one person she would never ever forget.... Molly and she still kept hold of her promise of returning back to her very soon.

The red car was at that exact moment racing at around 80mph through two sets of traffic as it travelled towards the Western Gun Pub, which was only about 10 minutes away in the high street.

In fact both of them were secretly worried about what would happen when Rupesh would eventually turn up at the pub at the precise time he mentioned.

"Thanks for standing by me Gene, for believing me, I thought you would end up staying angry with me forever after what happened this morning"

He cupped her face with his two hands to reassure her that " uggering hell Bolls... please stop going all soppy on me..of course I will always love ya for like a million years and as I've told yer so many times by now I won't leave your side..i'm everywhere always when i'm needed you're my number one priority right now "

They held on to each other's hands tightly as the car then pulled up slowly outside the entrance door of the old fashioned styled pub.

"Take this with yer I'll be able to hear what he's saying on it" Gene gave her an electric recording device that would signal to him, while he would be waiting in the car that Rupesh has admitted to the blackmail.

"Yes Gene I do know what these things can do" she sighed with a slight amused and an annoyed look on her face, in the present day she was always use to using technology like laptops and IPhones that were more clever devices than what people could use in the 1980's.

She climbed out the car and smiled back at him holding his gaze for half a minute before he spoke again.

"Be careful Alex in there... the guy could be capable of anything, also don't forget I'll only be round the corner over there" he looked up towards leaning over to the close the door of the car as she nervously made her way in through the entrance door to the pub.

Gene then drove the Quattro round the corner out of site so that Rupesh wouldn't be able to spot it from the corner of his eye. God he must have felt so anxious, feeling a sweat on his forehead as he sat and paused with his hand on the dashboard tapping his fingers. He wanted this to be over in a matter of an hour no longer, so that he and Alex could get an early night back at her flat. Looking at his watch it was only 8.30pm, in Luigi's Ray and Chris would probably be wondering where the both of them are.

* * *

Inside the pub it was extremely busy, packed and loud, she couldn't hear herself think as the sound of laughter and music could be heard from all round the bar, the smells of smoke and strong beer was also very strong floating around in the air. Alex knew that in over 20 years time that smoking would of course be banned in all pubs and restaurants in the UK. As she went to the bar to ask for a drink, a man in his late fifties was smiling drunkenly at her, making attempts to chat her up.

"Alright gorgeous what's a pretty woman like you doin here in this pub on yer own.. let me buy you a drink..what are yer havin" he said while trying to steady himself on the bar stool and searching his trouser pockets for money to pay for the drink. She declined his offer as she leaned over the table of the counter asking the barman politely "Could I have a gin and tonic please"

" Blimey some men never seem to change do they" an instant thought she had, shaking her head laughing quietly which didn't go unnoticed as the bar manager found himself agreeing as his local punter had always seemed to make a right show when women entered the pub.

She attempted to ignore more of his chat up lines while he was trying to impress her but to no avail as she had more concerns to be worried about, the main one being when Rupesh would finally turn up.

As time passed on, the wait was becoming even more anxious, but as she sat by the main bar looking tipsy, realising Gene would not be best pleased to see her drunk while they were trying to nab Malenga. However all of sudden she felt a light, soft tap on the shoulder, turning round to see to him standing there surprised, wearing different clothes this time, a red woolly jumper and blue denim trousers, hair was more scraggy and messy this time.

"I'm sorry I'm late there was a lot of business deals I had to finalise, so you made it then as I expected you to"

"Yeah that's right" she wasn't sure of what to say, trying to be careful of raising a possible suspicion from him as he sat down next to her. Finding it difficult to start a conversation she eventually decided to talk about her daughter "To tell you the truth , I always think about Molly every day since I arrived here , always wishing that I never took that call to the hostage situation that day Layton shot me"

"Layton?"

"So why do you want me to trust you?" she asked looking seriously.

"Because of them"

"Who..?"

"Your colleagues they've been lying about nearly everything.. said I was charged in India for deception.. I'm not that kind of man to do anything like that..I'm honest and trustworthy" his body posture was starting to shake out of control and oddly.

As she sat listening to every word, taking it all in she slowly realised that any of his claims were making any sense, especially when he claimed they were shouting for him from outside to leave her and the other copper alone. Realising that maybe this man could be suffering from Multiple Personality Disorder.

"He told me to blackmail you, offered so much money, said it would be a great plan to lure you away from DCI Hunt...I'm not making this up" making the surprise, shocking confession that rocked her, who had told him to mention Molly?

Gene made his way over to the window using his hands to look in to see what was taking so long in getting Rupesh to confess; back in the Quattro he had heard some of their conversation himself. "Blimey this guy is bloody nuts with stupid nonsense he's goin on about" his immediate thought was of the Indian born man. He finally spotted the both of them in the corner by the bar chatting. Making his way inside and over to their current sitting area. Standing tall with his arms crossed leaning forward to speak.

"Right we're off I'm not waiting any longer, come on you're coming with us, Snoopy Loopy" grabbing Rupesh by his jacket and dragging him outside on to wet pavement floor while most of the punters looked on.

Alex followed on behind worried of what the DCI might do and patience was getting the better of him.

"oh do we have to do this out here , Gene don't hurt him, he said he's mixed up and confused, told me that someone had offered him money to blackmail me"

"What?..Are yer saying that someone else did all this then to split us up..Did he say who it was..?"

"No, It certainly looks that way.. but we'll need to get the name of this man he keeps telling me about"

They made their way to the Quattro on the other side of the quiet lonely road. Alex opted to sit in the back seat with a frightened and disturbed Rupesh. 'This is bloody ridiculous Bolls he's only gonna tell yer more soddin lies like he already has been for the past hour, he's wasting our time" The car started up and then took off down the road going through the shopping area of East London at night time, the street lamps lit brightly. "Where we goin then I don't wanna be drivin the Quattro all bloody night" Gene asked, waiting to see what her idea was.

"By Victoria Park" Alex replied, as silence fell in the car as it drove further on throughout the dark streets. Rupesh sat up having calmed down, glancing a brief smile towards the DI, which she acknowledged. The Quattro then came to a sudden screeching stop as Gene climbed out wanting a word. Alex was next to climb out from the passenger seats.

"Why did you stop the car?' she stood leaning backwards against the side of the car with her arms folded.

"Are yer sure he's telling the truth because I get the feeling he's leading us on a soddin merry go round here.. Example he tells yer that you can trust him more than me and next when you see him for the first time he' looks like he's gone off his rocker"

"Gene I've seen this before..with a former friend of mine who I use to work with she had the same symptoms, talk of some bad and good friends that I never even go to meet ..."

" Alright..just don't take too bloody long as I'll need a piss in a minute"

"Do you have to mention that" Alex said looking quite annoyed.

He walked over to sit the driver's seat putting some music on. As Alex walked with Rupesh over to sit on the bench, the man was still looking a bit shifty and nervous.

"Why didn't you mention all this on the phone today?"

"He said that if I convinced you to believe me, that with you out the way he would try to kill Gene.... he sounds sick minded"

"Rupesh...are we talking about Jack Finnegan here..."

He nodded in agreement "Him and a detective from Fenchurch West"

"Who?"

"DI Foster "

Alex sat in shock, she had only met DI Foster only once when both detectives from Fenchurch's two police stations were investigating a murder plot to kill a local politician , she realised that she had better go and warn the DCI. She got up to run over to the car but to her shock it was gone and so was Gene Hunt, his police badge was on the grass still intact. As she got down to pick up, she was overcome with emotion. "This is all my fault, please let him be okay"

This had been Jack Finnegan's plan, with help from Foster all along to get rid of the two detectives once and for all. A few months ago while the former criminal had only been released from prison he had managed to come across one of Alex Drake's tapes that had somehow dropped on the floor in a cafe which he picked up, being curious as to what was on it. Taking it home he put it on the stereo and listened on with interest to her talk of the future and feelings for her boss. After that he wanted to cause as much damage as possible for her even though he'd only seen a glimpse of her eating a slice of toast and having coffee with Shaz in the cafe. Of course this meant that none of these men were from the future, which felt like a disappointment for her

"What's wrong Alex" Rupesh asked standing behind her.

"You're bloody friend Finnegan's has kidnapped my boyfriend and now I fear something bad is about to happen...just leave me alone" pushing him away as she ran off crying in to the dark night.

* * *

Chris and Ray arrived back at the station at 8.45pm unaware of what had happened. "Where's the Guv" the DS asked looking in to the main office only to see it remaining empty.

Viv walked in next, with news. "I can't get hold of DCI Hunt and DI Drake...he was talking to me saying that they wouldn't be long ....then the radio went dead"

They couldn't understand what possibly might have happened but at the same time they beginning to fear the worse about the safety of their two colleagues.

"Right you coming then Chris"

"Oh Ray come on i promised Shaz an early vening in watching the tv"

"Tough now get yer coat were going to try and find the Guv and Drake"

Chris moaned but followed on behind Ray as they ran the corridors of the police station. Ray was hiding a fear in the pit of his stomach that Jack Finnegan had some part in this.

* * *

"Alex wait up... please" Rupesh was trying to keep up with her, he was also feeling pretty scared too and he needed someone with him in case he went off the rails again.

"I'll help you try to find him..I can see you love him very much" he panted collapsing on the floor. She ran back over to him to check on his condition helping him up to seat on another bench.

"How I can trust you after all those things you said...how do I know that you might even be wired up and he's been listening to every word me and DCI Hunt have said"

"He's not I promise you.. He phoned me after the incident with your fellow detectives... he was the one that said to meet me in the pub and for me to feed more lies"

"But how can you though... you should be being treated in hospital for this condition..it plays on people's minds "

He didn't know but found himself agreeing that once they found the missing DCI that he would admit himself in to hospital She turned her head to see if there was any police phone boxes there was bound to be some . Unbeknown to Alex however, he was hiding something in his pocket and fiddling with it very much." I'm sorry I have to do this" closing his eyes tightly not wanting to see what was about to happen within the next few seconds.

* * *

As their car raced through the streets, Ray looked out the window to see if he could spot them but had no luck in doing so. "I knew this was a bad idea by the Guv.. dunno what Rupesh is capable of"

The car came to a roaring stop when they spotted an injured Alex lying in the floor.

"Oh My God is that Drake... Chris call an ambulance now tell them where in Morris Alley Road" Chris contacted Viv over the radio letting him know what had happened and told him to contact the ambulance service.

Ray ran over to the footpath where she was and he looked visibly emotional seeing his DI in a bad way he kneeled down to comfort her.

"Ray is that you I can't feel anything in my legs ?" her eyes half woke as she had recognised his voice.

"What happened? Where's the Guv... did Rupesh that bloody psycho do this to you?" trying to hide his emotions from boiling over.

"Yes we were talking one minute...... then he stabbed me... saying he looked forward to seeing me again, I guess he must have run off"

"Bloody bastard... don't worry we'll find him and bring him to justice"

"If you find the Guv tell him that I love him very much"

"No you can tell him yourself when we find him and you're not gonna die on us Drake we wouldn't cope without you and the Guv will be distraught" he held her lifeless body in his arms.

A few moments later the ambulance noises started ringing out, flashing it lights as it approached to their current location. Chris kneeled down besides Ray looking down sadly. Her eyes kept flickering open as the ambulance men came over with a stretcher, the DC and DS helped lift her on to the stretcher. As it was then put in the back of the small ambulance.

"I'll go with her to the hospital Chris.... go and tell Shaz what's happened.. you need to be both there for each other"

As the ambulance took off from the footpath, it made its way back down the road. Ray bit his nails nervously as he couldn't stop fearing scared and upset over the pale DI. "How is she?"

The ambulance doctor looked up at him with a concerned look as he noticed the bleeding from the abdomen looked to be getting much worse than expected.

"Not too good I'm afraid she's lost a lot of blood and she'll need to be rushed for an emergency surgery to stop the bleeding from the stomach" he pointed out.

"Save her for Christ's sake.... please"

"We'll try and do everything we can" he put a reassuring hand on Ray's shoulder as he continued looking downwards at the now unconscious female colleague.

The day after a small white van appeared in the streets of Manchester, in broad daylight and was speeding up to the Police Station and seemed to dump someone from the back of the van on to the cold pavement. Gene lay half dozed flat out as people stood watching him as he went to stand up to get his balance right.

"Guv what are you doin here?" the sound of a familiar voice who asked him as he looked up to see Annie in a smart blue top, black jeans and medium length hair , looking on with deep concern for her former boss, who was looking more confused as to where he had been dumped. She helped him up, as he limped over to sit on the steps to the entrance of the station.

"Annie what the hell you doin?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, thought you were enjoying being in London from what I've heard DCI Litton mention in The Railway Arms"

"Yeah I am, Chris fell in love with Shaz and I met someone as well and we both fell in love with each other..Poor Raymondo still single, no bird will go near him" Displaying a brief smile across his lips.

"Who did you meet?"

"Alex Drake, from the moment she walked in to my life I knew she was the one for me.. Just kept it to myself not telling anyone mainly I was being a right prat"

"How come you've ended up here back in Hyde then?"

"Hyde?.." Gene seemed to be surprised turning round looking to see the familiar steps he had always been use to walking up for the past 10 years

" I was with Alex in the Quattro and we were going to arrest this guy we believed that was blackmailing her then something happened and the last thing I can remember was being knocked in the back of the head and blanking out.. and now am back on the old stomping ground not sure of what to do next"

While the busy crowds of people rushed past the station they themselves chose to sit in silence as Annie tried to comfort an emotional Gene as he feared the worse had happened to the woman he loved.

Gene was starting to think that he might be losing confidence and determination to bring down the person behind the blackmail. "Don't think I can do this anymore Annie" he sighed while looking deep into space.

" Guv Forgive me for doing this but this is a wakeup call for you... that you really need" Annie then turned to give him a hard slap on the side of his face leaving Gene to nurse his sore jaw.

"Owww... what was that for....taking years of frustration out then against the Manc Lion are yer?" he said not looking quite happy while still rubbing his jaw.

"Nope not really that slap was for you being too selfish and giving up on everything too early, how's your jaw by the way?"

"Thanks for asking....I'll let yer know when I can feel me gob again"

"Yer know what Sam would say..Guv if he was here right now...he'd say never give up on this at all.. try and get back to Alex, Chris and Ray, fight against this person who's done this to you.. show em you're still the Gene Genie that we've always managed to get use to "

As they went to walk up the steps, Gene was about to say goodbye but she asked if he wanted to make a phone call to the police station that he worked in down in London.

"Might as well... they'll be worried about me" It seemed a bit strange for him to walk back in to the entrance, Annie herself had continued working there she was now a DC having been promoted after talking down a suspect in a kidnapping case. Phyllis was not there on reception, she had only recently retired. Annie passed him the red telephone as he dialled the number. The news that he was told, left him crying in Annie's arms, Alex was in a coma and the doctors were keeping a close eye on her condition overnight.

"I've gotta get back to London right away Annie, Alex is in a coma"

**Thanks to HuntsGirl for beta reading this chapter.**

**I've also extended this fanfic by another 3-4 more chapters. Chapter 13 will be less angsty.**


	13. Recovery

**Defeating the Enemies : Chapter 13 - Recovery**

**More light relief in this chapter, i wanted to show how Ray feels about Alex, her being more like a friend than a colleague. More of Gene and Annie's conversation as they remember Sam. Also this and the next chapter(14) will involve Ray more as well, he gets lucky with a certain DI Foster but are her intentions truthful or not?**

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far..**

* * *

Ray who had always dreaded visiting hospitals for most of his life since the age of 10 after he had fallen off his bicycle, had remained in the St Joseph's hospital for 2 nights to see if there had been any improvement on Alex's condition which there hadn't been, not yet. He kept replaying those frightening flashbacks back in his mind to where he found her on the footpath and how she thought she might be dying right there . Now it had deeply upset him in a way he couldn't understand, maybe because she had become more like a best friend to him. He knew he wasn't jealous of her relationship with the Guv, it was more about feeling happy that Gene and Alex had finally got together after months of nervous conversations shared with each other . Now Ray was the only one left who didn't have a girlfriend however he did fancy DI Foster when they first met each other at a Christmas party but she didn't seem too interested in him, she chose to flirt more with Gene instead.

He rested his head back on the soft pillow while sitting in the waiting room in wanting to have a bit of a sleep on the chair as he hadn't managed to sleep for most of the second night on the run. He woke up after about an hour and decided to get a coffee to drink instead maybe that would make him feel less worried.

Back in Manchester the Quattro had been found by an old railway station in Kingston Road by one of Annie's colleagues, DS John Baxter, it was still in good condition, it only just had a small minor scratch on the bonnet, she wanted to be there for her old boss as he didn't seem to look in the right state of mind to be driving the car back to London she insisted on driving it herself after he'd spent the last two nights recovering from his ordeal. He himself just wanted to be by Alex's bedside for many days as possible. He briefly remembered something that one of the kidnappers had mentioned in the van, the voice sounded a lot like Finnegan's and the talk was of a female detective called DI Foster, the only DI Janet Foster, Gene knew worked in Fenchurch West police station, she had flirted with him and Ray at the previous Fenchurch Christmas party, she was a tough woman, hard as nails and a bit of a desperate flirt from what he seen. Now he was determined to stop anything worse from happening.

As they left the house they climbed into the Quattro that was parked in the pave stoned driveway. Gene began to realise that he hadn't asked how she had been adapting to life over the past three years since the last he and the guys had seen her. "Forgot to ask how yer been and are you still working as a WPC"

"Well..I'm certainly not a WPC anymore... got promoted.... also little Jack said he wants to be a copper just like his dad was"

"I bet he misses his dad, who does he support Manchester City or United?"

"He's a City fan"

"Good boy" Gene answered while smiling proudly

They both realised deep down that they still missed Sam, things had remained a little fragile between Gene and Annie before he left with Chris and Ray to go down to work in London 3 years previously. Annie also knew that Sam would have been proud of what little Jack dreamed of becoming when he grew up, wanting to encourage his son in being a respected DI like he himself was.

The conversation then turned to how Gene met Alex. "So how did you meet her then Guv?"

"The day I met Alex was when me and the others had to investigate a drugs deal that was about to go down by a guy called Edward Markham, the Quattro, my car pulled up and he was a pointing a bloody gun at her, so I kicked him in the soddin nuts and then seconds later she collapsed on the floor.. she ended up solving the case with her Psychiatry know it all rubbish"

"Hmm must have been the moment right there she fell for you "

"I dunno about that... but she then started coming out with all this stuff about Sam, things he said about me"

This stopped Annie from asking the next question, as she wondered how Alex might have known Sam. "She knew Sam?"

"Yes from what she said, I know it sounded a bit crazy the things she mentioned for some strange reason I can't help but believe her"

"Sam mentioned a few times about someone he knew a long time ago called Alex Drake, a Psychologist.. said he never got to meet her" Annie remembered

They were both puzzled, Annie had never been quite sure about whether to believe any of the things Sam had always mentioned after they both met 10 years ago, she would always assume that he must have just had a bad knock on the head most of the time. The last time she saw him he said something about keeping in touch with Gene over the next few years, almost predicting something that was about to happen. Did he know that he was about to die or maybe might have had the strongest of feelings that something bad was going to happen?

She also told him that Jack was being looked after by her dad and that she wouldn't be able to stay long in London.

Back at the hospital, Ray was getting a coffee from the coffee machine. He went to take an immediate sip from it, which then burnt his upper lip which stung painfully; it was still too hot to drink.

As he was making his way back to the hospital ward where Alex was in, he was approached by Chris and Shaz by the waiting room.

"How's she doing today... any news?"

"Still not too good I'm afraid"

"Any news on the Guv's whereabouts?"

"Yep Viv phoned up us at home to mention that he got a phone call from the Guv late yesterday afternoon to say he was fine, ended up in Manchester and that Annie is coming down with him to here this morning as she's worried and concerned about his state of mind"

It had been nearly three years since Ray and Chris had last seen her back in Manchester, she had chosen not to see them off as she was still feeling upset that they were leaving for London and that it was too soon after Sam had died in the accident. Starting their new lives in London had been quite a struggle for the three detectives, mainly for Gene and Ray but for Chris on his first day when he met Shaz he was desperate to ask her out on a date, all the opportunities had came to nothing as nerves ended up getting the better of him. He couldn't understand but he then remembered the advice Sam had given him on how to act sensible and romantic when being around women in the workplace, that advice had eventually worked as Shaz agreed to go on a date with him. Then soon afterwards they realised they were falling hopelessly in love with each other.

They walked with Ray to the ward where they then saw the French doctor leaving and approaching them with news of the latest update on her condition. Both Chris and Ray feared the worse was about to be confirmed, Shaz went up to the window of the ward looking in.

"I have good news your friend's condition has now improved.. She still may be feeling in slight pain... she also asked for Gene her boyfriend" the doctor looked and asked if he was anywhere in the hospital, "He's not here yet might be in another 30 - 45 minutes depending on traffic" Ray explained.

The doctor then left them as he made his way down the long corridor.

They all entered the ward, Alex smiled as she seen them approaching her bed, she was still wired up, mainly in both of her arms.

"How you feeling DI Drake.. Ray's been really emotional.. been here in the hospital 2 nights waiting"

"Glad to see you're feeling a lot better mam" Chris looked more happy to see that the DI was feeling fine.

"Erm Ray.. why's your upper lip burnt" she pointed out with her finger to where the mark was on his lip. He tried to turn his head away as he looked embarrassed hoping they wouldn't make fun but they did..

"Oh Ray stop acting like a big baby" Shaz and Chris both laughed at him.

"Burnt it on my coffee from the soddin coffee machine" he moaned pulling a moody face, they waited with her for another half an hour, waiting for the guv and Annie to arrive.

At around 10:30 am the Quattro had finally arrived in the hospital car park, Gene rushed out of the passenger seat and started running towards the hospital as he was desperate to see her, he'd been thinking of Alex on the trip from Manchester. Annie followed on, looking round to see that things looked different here in London than they did back up north.

"Hi I'm here to see Alex Drake dunno what ward she's on" the receptionist checked on the computer and then pointed right as he went in that direction. "Guv slow down I can't keep up with yer.. She sure must mean the whole world to yer"

"Guv's here" Chris heard the clatter of heavy boots running down the ward corridors.

He finally managed to reach the ward, entering, looking over at her, she was now sitting up in bed, arms reaching out to hug him as he went to sit on the side of her bed , they embraced in a very long emotional hug.

"Annie good to see yer again how you've been"

"Good to see you again Chris, Ray since the last time you seen me I've been promoted to DC like you Chris "

"Wow....Also Annie I wanna introduce you to my fiancée Shaz"

the women both shook hands and smiled.

"Have you got any further news on the guy Gene suspects that kidnapped him" Annie asked

"Nope not yet.... the guy that stabbed DI Drake we can't find him either"

"So do you think they were in on it together then to split up Gene and Alex"

"We think so, the bloody bastards"

Viv's voice came on Ray's radio, which he answered

"What is it Viv"

"I think you need to go investigate a murder or suicide here... Rupesh's body just been found by the Lakeshaw river"

"Thanks for letting me know.. I'll be right there with Chris and Shaz"

"Looks like we've gotta get to work.. great seeing you again Annie... Gene, Rupesh has been found dead"

"Yeah I heard on your radio.. " He pointed out to radio that the DS held in his hand;

Alex didn't know what to say, she was shocked but remained quiet. She feared that the Indian might have taken his own life as he had looked a bit suicidal the last time she saw him as she lay injured on the floor in the park.

Chris, Shaz and Ray both left the ward on their way to Lakeshaw River to examine the crime scene, leaving Gene and Annie to remain with Alex.

"Blimey you've got me worried... when Viv said about you being in hospital I panicked even cried I did.... now I'll end up handcuffing my hand to yours so that we won't be split from each other again"

"Oh Gene now you're just being a silly Gene Genie aren't ya"

"I suppose I am" his lips pouted into a full cheeky smile

Annie stood by the door and wanted to leave the lovebirds on their own but Gene decided to introduce the women for the first time.

"Alex I'd like you to meet Annie, Sam's wife"

"Nice to meet you Alex"

"Oh you're Sam's wife" she quickly realised who she was, in the present day there was only about two mentions of Annie in Sam's case file that she was handed to read.

"Are you still working within the police force" Alex was curious to know.

"Yes I am, I'm a DC just like Chris is now" she smiled

"I think I might go and get a drink from the machine" she then left the ward

Gene wanted to tell her about DI Foster's apparent involvement with Finnegan but she interrupted him before he could speak.

"Rupesh said that Finnegan and DI Foster told him to come between us, was offered loads of money"

"Finnegan the bastard yeah I heard him in the van mention her.. What we gonna do to try and expose her involvement"

"It's gonna be hard.. because I think we won't be believed" she leaned up to whisper an idea in Gene's ear to which he sounded quite impressed by.

"Blimey Bolly you're like Albert Einstein with all these ideas of yours"

"Why thank you for mentioning it" he went to place a soft tender kiss on her forehead but she then pulled him down on top of her in the bed wanting a longer kiss.

"Jesus Annie's gonna think me and you are acting more like a randy pair of loved up teenagers here" he panicked, eyebrow sweating slightly.

He leaned down to kiss her lips, as she placed her hand behind his head to strength their kiss, the flicker of his tongue ran across her bottom lip before it slowly massaged against her own tongue. For a few moments they lost themselves in each other forgetting the surroundings that they were in. He wanted to lift up her nightgown over her head.

Pulling away a few minutes later as they gasped seeing the full passion and desire still burning in each other's eyes. "Gene you'll end up getting kicked out of the hospital if any of the doctors see us having sex on my bed"

"Sod the lot of em.... I can't wait.. only wanna make love to you Bolly.. did they say how long you'll be kept in hospital for?"

"It should be up to a week not long... the doctor told me the surgery went well but I'll need to have plenty of rest before I return back to work"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the crime scene in which Ray was kneeling on his knees he discovered something not quite right. A piece of fabric by the edge of the grass, black coat, which looked like it might have come of Jack Finnegan's coat the one Ray seen the former criminal wearing yesterday,

"I don't think this is a suicide looks like Rupesh might have been murdered..."

"Ray do you think we should bring in Finnegan to interview"

"Looks like it... I'll put in a bloody headlock if I have to in order for him to confess"

It was now five o'clock time had flown as they had been there for quite a few hours examining the scene.

"Could do with a drink at Luigis you and Shaz coming then"

"Might as well" Shaz followed on behind them as they made their way to Ray's car climbing in as it then drove off over the pathway.

When they arrived at Luigis it was very quiet as there were not many customers in the restaurant.

Chris got the drinks from the bar and bought them over to the table Ray and Shaz were sat at. Gene had decided not to come to the restaurant as he stayed with Alex in hospital.

"It was great seeing Annie again wasn't it Ray.... erm Ray"

He was staring into deep space, maybe the pressure of work was finally getting to him. He then spotted DI Foster sitting at the bar on her own, looking bored and decided to go and join her there.

"Ray's gonna fail in chatting her up I reckon" Chris was convinced that his mate would fail in making DI Foster laugh with his chat up lines. He was proved wrong however as she placed her hand on his shoulder laughing at his jokes, there was instant chemistry on display between them.

"So where's your DCI tonight then... I wouldn't have mind having a chat with him".

"Can't come tonight chose to stay with hospital with DI Drake" she was intrigued to learn more about the popular DI that worked with DS Carling.

"So how long have you known her?"

"I dunno probably for about 2 years now, her and the Guv hit it off right away... they've always had a instant closeness between them"

"I tell you what, I fancy a piece of you right now if you're up for it" an offer that was too hot not to turn down ,holding out her hand as she lead him outside on the street and into an alleyway.

"Bloody hell can't believe it Ray's got lucky that quick" Chris was amazed that his friend had got lucky with a woman , he remained gobsmacked after seeing them leave the restaurant together hand in hand.

Ray himself couldn't believe that his flirting had actually worked and as he had DI Foster high up against the wall, her trousers and knickers had been pulled down to her ankles, he was kissing her passionately on the lips as he then entered her in one smooth move, they both gasped for breath as he stilled himself in her at first before moving slowly. "So good..harder" she demanded.

His lips moved down to her neck kissing and sucking at it, she pulled him in further to the warmth of her body wrapping her arms tighter around his lower waist to try and hold on. He couldn't believe he was making love to a woman in an alleyway something he hadn't done with any woman before. "That good" he asked as he moved down her body to kiss her stomach running his hands up to her breasts under the bright red blouse that she was wearing. "Yes" her ragged breaths filled his ears making his heart beat much faster, stopping to pause a little time later for breath.

"You're place then is it" she asked still breathing heavily.

"Too right.. come on" they both climbed in the car before he could close the door, she nodded at the person who was currently hiding in the wet dark alleyway, it was Jack Finnegan they both smiled at each other. Their Plan B was starting to begin.

**Another massive thanks to HuntsGirl for beta reading this chapter**

**Next chapter is all about friendships and loyalties tested, More about Ray and DI Janet Foster.**


	14. Testing Times

**Defeating the Enemies: Chapter 14 - Testing times**

**In this chapter Gene and Ray's friendship will be tested as the presence of DI Janet Foster starts to cause cracks in the friendship. How can Gene and Alex convince Ray his new girlfriend isn't what she seems/**

* * *

After waiting for almost nearly a week in hospital, while recovering after the emergency surgery that the doctors had to stop the bleeding from her abdomen which in the end was a success, the doctors had finally allowed Alex to go home but had insisted she should have plenty of rest before thinking about returning back to work for two weeks or so. Gene had missed her like crazy, she would always be on his mind nearly every long day that dragged on and on, most of the time he would spend reflecting on the many weeks of danger that him and Alex faced together which resulted in the stabbing and kidnapping. He was also made up to see Annie the other day and introducing her to Alex, seeing the two women getting on and seeing that they promised to keep in touch, that made him realise now that his relationship with Alex was start to get more serious than he first thought. Gene wasn't a man who did the likes of puppy love and cheesy romances that would normally be seen in the old Hollywood movies, however he kept having those niggling of feelings that she would be the woman he would be spending the rest of his life with, they were simply two lost souls that had finally found solace with each other.

As he was about to go and pick up her up from the hospital, he was really looking forward and feeling relieved to be spending the rest of the day away from the offices, finally getting to spend some quality time with his girlfriend in her flat, He carried a box of presents that most of the team had bought for her, a bottle of wine, make up kit etc , down the steps of the back entrance of the station, walking towards the Quattro where he put them on the back seat. Gene looked up, glancing over to see Ray and Janet secretly kissing passionately behind one of the large police vehicles, not quite believing that his friend was being taken for a mug by the devious, conniving and manipulative female DI. They finished their goodbye kiss and a few minutes later as she headed off in her car towards the other Fenchurch station. Also Gene wasn't best pleased to hear that Ryan Carlton had oonly been sentenced to 15 years in prison, feeling that the young kid deserved to be locked up in definite forever instead.

"Morning Guv.. off to pick Alex up from the hospital are ya?"

"Hope you don't mind me asking but how long have you been seeing her then Raymondo?"

"About over a week now why you do ask by the way"

"You do know she's using you.. Probably wants to turn you against me"

"Don't believe yer.. she's nothing like that"

"Ray you've only slept with her the once and you're already talking like you're madly in love with her"

"I'm not at that stage just yet, of knowing how I deeply feel about Janet"

" Listen for once I'm telling you what I already know Ray don't trust anything she says, she's trouble... it'll all be more lies coming out of her big trap"

Gene climbed in the Quattro feeling disappointed in his thoughts that Ray didn't seem too interested in what he had to say about Janet, worrying that Ray might be put the DCI's interference down to jealously. While the DS walked away not attempting to look back as the Quattro drove off behind him, he was feeling more angry and frustrated that Gene had the nerve of trying to ruin any chance of a proper romance happening with Janet. She was a kind decent, funny and amazing woman from what he had discovered after they first slept together a week ago, he didn't care what the others might say, how they would wind him up nonstop, he hated being the subject of everyone's jokes and larking about.

"Blimey Ray what's up with you?, you look like you've just gone ten rounds with Rocky Balboa" Chris joked watching as his mate went to sit down on his chair, hoping to finally manage to go through those case files that had been piled up for many days.

"Shut up yer div not in a mood right now... just wanna be left to sort through this paperwork"

"Ok mate..i'll leave you to it" Chris looked concerned, he hadn't seen his best friend like this before.

* * *

As the Quattro came to a halt outside Luigi's, Gene wanted to scoop Alex up in his arms and carry her up the stairs.

"Remember what the doctor said, about me not having any physical action for a few days"

"Sod the docs.. sod the hospital... not leaving your sight Bolls all day.. just wanna hold you in my arms and kiss you so much if that's all I can do for now" Even though he felt the urgent need to show her how much she still meant to him, accepting the fact that he'd have to wait to have sex.

She laughed out loudly as he ended up kicking the front door open to the flats with his large sized boot, which was quite a loud impact, she feared he'd actually broken it, as the door flapped in and out. Walking up the stairs a sudden urge overcame Alex as she wanted to tease the hell out of Gene, wanting to see the desperation of lust and passion in his reaction and body. Throwing her arms around his neck, her lips crashed to his as he gently dropped her back against the door, hands running underneath her white silk blouse as their passionate embrace got ever more fiercer and steamier. "I just can't help myself Bolls.. Just want you now.. " the heavy breathing in his breath was quite clear, Gene's grey jacket was thrown on the floor by the door, As she handed him the keys to open the her flat door, he just about managed to keep calm leaving those lustful thoughts to himself. Gently easing her down on the couch,"bugger her eyes are so beautiful there doing all things to me right now" her eyes glowed brightly and as he looked down to take in the beauty of her amazing body, she smiled looking up rubbing her hand across his cheekbone, both of their eyes remainded completely transfixed on one another's , he just simply thanked his lucky stars that they had finally seen sense and got together.

The next thing she could feel was his tongue brushing along her lips requesting entrance in which she granted happily, pulling him further on top of her, her frantic hands ran across his buttoned shirt as she starting undoing the top 5 before letting them run through his short cropped brown hair as it glowed thanks to the sun shining across the living room from outside. He looked handsome lying there smiling, eyes half lidded and stroking her brown shiny hair.

They both pulled away a moment later for a cuddle while get their breath back to normal.

"Well I didn't expect that from you straight away" she laughed warmingly rubbing her hand over his chest which he thrilled at feeling the touch of her hand gently smoothing across his newly exposed chest.

"You been working out"

"Yes mainly in the office"

She placed soft butterfly kisses up and down his neck, as he placed two of his fingers inside her white lace knickers and into her wet slick centre, the gasps of ecstasy filled the sounds in her voice, seeing her quiver underneath him was the most beautiful moment he had ever witnessed in his life. As his thumb still did many wonders, rubbing over her clit working her into a frenzy as they moved more faster at pace within her, she found herself cursing as she wanted him to do many more things to her but knew that he couldn't incase they went any further which could result in re-injuring the muscle in her stomach. Talk turned to Gene's conversation with Ray in the police station car park.

"So what did Ray say when you told him about Janet?"

"Didn't wanna know, thinks I'm sticking my nose into his business probably" The DCI feared that this woman would be out to try and destroy his friendship with his long best friend who he had known since 1970 after he had first started working for the GMP.

"First day I met Ray he's was absolutely s***ting himself when he had to answer the phone didn't have a clue what to do... just ended up freezing still"

Alex was surprised by this was a different side of Ray she hadn't know of before.

"So did you help him out?"

"Of course I couldn't just stand there could I .. so I taught him how to deal with suspects the old school way and how to keep calm.. sometimes I think he's tries to model himself on me"

Gene sighed softly as he rested his head against Alex's chest, she gently stroked his blondish hair, whispering soothing words into his earlobe that made him drift off into a nice comfy afternoon sleep. She yawned tiredly hand over mouth, it had been an awkward frustrating few weeks but now she just wanted to forget about Jack and Janet and what they might have planned. Deep down she knew that it worried her not knowing what major event could come around the corner next.

"Alex?" hearing him speak her name in a gruff and tiredly voice, sent immediate romantic tingles through her soul, she was in love yet again for the second time in her life, always assuming that she would be spending the rest of her life on her own without Molly but now she had Gene and that the both of them realised they needed to remain strong in this relationship for it to survive. She hadn't met DI Janet Foster before but she was looking forward to finally giving her a piece of her mind even a slap in the face if she had to.

"What's wrong Ray honey, you look tense" Janet asked looking concerned trying to appear with false worriness for him. She sat watching him not eating his food which he would usually finish within minutes.

"The Guv being a nosy bloody interfering nuisance"

"I was talking to some of my colleagues at Fenchurch West they noted a few times that his temper is like a ticking bomb ready to explode"

"Very true..." Ray sighed agreeing as they drank together in Luigis. He had stormed out of the office earlier in the day as Chris seemed to agree with what Gene had mentioned earlier that morning. He didn't want this, his friends turning against him just because he happened to be dating a stunning gorgeous female detective.

"They must be jealous then, I don't care what everyone thinks as long as we have each other nothing else matters" She smiled coyly turning her head away for a brief second.

"Looks like I've got to go think I'm needed back at work.. I'll see you later honey" giving him a kiss on the cheek as she was about to leave, waving back.

As she got outside to walk up the steps she was met by Jack who was wearing dark sunglasses and a long beige overcoat. He lit her cigarette up for her as they walked down the main busy road.

"So is the plan going well then because you know I can't hang round waiting here any longer... they'll be after me if they know I have something to do with this"

"Would you just relax our plan is going perfectly.... he doesn't suspect a thing...."

"We're gonna need to move with quickly with this....no taken any time with it"

"Oh we will... I assure you Jack you'll have your money soon and then be able to go on any holidays that you have planned"

* * *

The reports on Rupesh's murder were sent to the office for Ray who had finally returned back after the long lunch afternoon break. Puffing on his cigarette as he rested his head against the cold wall of the office.

"Ray reports are here, had a look it says Rupesh was murdered, the marks on the neck were chain marks.. that's why he must have coughed the blood up in the way he did" Chris explained, as the

"Any suspects to question yet"

"No....Do you think we should bring Finnegan.. i mean he was only one who knew Rupesh.. "

"Dunno... there's been no sightings of him for a few weeks now... definitely been keeping a low profile hasn't he"

"I'll let the Guv know... he'll be at DI Drake's flat" He went to his desk to make the phone call to Alex's home telephone.

"Hello" Alex answered as she had to roll over Gene's bare chest on the sofa to reach the phone.

"Its Chris could you tell the Guv that we got the reports from the autopsy on Rupesh's body... he was definitely strangled by long chains"

Gene moaned, trying to tease her body, he pulled himself closer to Alex, resting his chin on her shoulder listening in to what else Chris had to say.

"Bring in Finnegan for questioning I think... he surely must have something to do with it"

"Will do"

"I'll see you and Shaz for those drinks later Bye" putting the receiver down as she rolled back to lay next to Gene on the small narrow sofa.

"Don't worry we'll have them locked up soon"

"I hope so"

Gene turned to cup her face with his hands as he leaned over to kiss her lips, hand wandering under Alex's white blouse again as he undid the bra, massaging her breasts with his strong hands.

"Feel good"

"mmm... much better" she rested back against the sofa, closing her eyes.

"Been like agony not being able to have my naughty way with you.... missed you so much over the past week... can't wait to show my love again"

"I've only been in hospital a week... blimey you're living up to the Manc Lion reputation aren't you"

"More like a wolf's reputation"

They fell asleep in each other's arms, the sound of silence in the living room was extremely relaxing, pretty much like being in heaven.

Later that very evening as the team met up to reflect on the day's events, Alex and Gene entered the restaurant to a round of applause for the well respected DI as they clapped their hands together.

Shaz came over to hug her "Great to see up and about ma'am... showing real determination"

"Ah Thanks Shaz, that's very nice of you to say"

They sat down at their usual reserved table, Chris even offered to buy them drinks. refusing to accept Gene's money as the young DC insisted that he would be paying for any other drinks that they would order during all of the evening.

"That's very nice of you Chris... is Ray around here by any chance?"

"No chose not to come.. still in a right mood... Guv think you might be right about that DI Foster she's got a history of letting suspects, former criminals go even without them being charged"

"Hmm suspicious isn't it..." the curiousity and wonderment was getting even more intruiging, were her colleagues at Fenchurch West aware of her behaviour and possible involvment with criminals.

"I'm worried she's got some sort of an influence over him... which in his eyes he just can't see"

Outside in the street a car was parked over the road, two people watching the restaurant, one of them was Finnegan, his eyes remained fixed on Gene Hunt. The Irish criminal was determined to finish what he should have done a week ago, kill him as he intended to.

Their plan was going well as they saw Ray arriving Janet arm in arm.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Listen I don't have to put with what you have to say anymore... I can bring whoever I like in here.. it's my life"

"Ray I don't want to lose you as a friend because of a lying woman"

"Why should you be worried you're in a relationship with Drake... I'm in love myself.. so I don't see why it's any of your business sticking your nose in where it's not wanted"

"Ray I'm saying these things as I want to help you understand that you're being used"

"I've had enough of this come on Janet were leaving"

"Ray, Gene's right you should listen to him" Alex advised, noticing that Janet was being rude towards her.

"I might as well have known you'd also stick your nose in.. filling the Guv's ears with such rubbish"

As he was about to leave turning away from his colleagues and Luigi, Gene shouted his name again but was surprised and upset only to see that Ray's reply was a swinging hard punch in the face, knocking Gene to the floor, leaving him bleeding heavily from the nose.

The couple left straight away realising that it would best to look for another pub to drink in.

"I'm proud of you standing up for me like that, proper courage" she pulled him in for a long kiss, stroking his curly hair, everything was falling into place now her and Jack had to somehow get Ray to put a transfer request in, making sure that his friendship with Gene Hunt was over for good. The next stage of the plan would be the lure Gene away from Alex which would be an extremely hard task to do.

**Another massive thanks to HuntsGirl for beta reading this chapter.**

**Please R & R hope it was ok for everyone to reas things are starting to come into place gonna be a really surprising unexpected ending that i haven't done before, good or bad i'll leave the big hint until after i've posted Chapter 15.  
**

**Can Gene and Ray's broken friendship be repaired,? and Jack puts his plan into place, can Alex save Gene in time from danger?**


	15. Doing the right thng

**Defeating the Enemies**

**Chapter 15- Doing the Right thing**

**As the last two chapters explore the mind games that Janet is hoping to use in order to drive Gene away from Alex, resulting in a daring offer for him at the end of this chapter. He has a frightening flashback to his childhood. Contains the last of any smut within this fanfic, i also wanted to show the emotions that Gene and Alex bring out within each other, maybe even describe why they feel them everytime both of them are together. Chapter beta read **

* * *

As Gene sat staring at the blazing sunshine glazed window with his arms folded, wearing a robe, feet remaining straight on the legs of the armchair , he was deep in thought and concern, the sadness showing and reflecting in his face, letting the breezy wind brushed against the side of his hair in a southern fresh breeze . He was also still sporting the very bruised nose, the swelling clearly visible by his cheekbone, that he received after Ray had punched him the night before, Alex sat beside him curled up resting her head against his upper chest but not daring to speak, she thought it would be best that they should sit in silence for a least an hour or so. This was becoming a strange and sad point for him, worrying for his best mate that his head was being turned by that lying two faced cow and that she was trying to cause as much trouble as she probably can for all of the team from Fenchurch East station.

Alex sipped on her hot cup tea that she held in her hand before putting it down on the glass coffee table situated by the red couch , she bought the duvet over from off the bed and wrapped the duvet over both of their half naked bodies. Placing a hand on Gene's knee that reassured him that she would always be there for him in his hour of need and continue to forever love him for eternity. He smiled back glancing half a loving smile which left a warmth, kind , loving feeling deep inside her. They had to do something about this, it was a now or never situation that they were now faced with, to show Ray that his precious girlfriend was no more than a manipulative scheming woman. Alex feared that she would be planning the next move, taking Gene away from her, all she needed to know to be so sure of: Gene's promise not to let Janet get to him and that he would be not affected by the past incidents that happened over the last few weeks.

"You going into work anytime today?" She asked in a relaxed toned voice

"Well not with this bloody sore nose I'm not, still stings like bloody hell" Alex smiled moving her hand to feel his nose.

"Ouch it does look far worse than i first thought, i'll put some TCP on it later my take the sting away"

"Oh By the way Chris said that he and Shaz would be trying to find a location for Jack Finnegan today.. can't believe he lied to us the other week after all the questions we asked about the robbery which didn't happen in the end "

"Well one thing's for sure you were right in the end Bolls about Finnegan planning something but we need to still find out what is it that he's planning... I tell yer something when we manage to finally catch up with him I'll end up giving him the beating of his life for all the bad and horrible things he's put us through for the past few weeks"

" Please don't go too far Gene just remember I need you to remain strong for both of us here..I'm just scared most of the time of what will happen next..so I need your support and trust" she started to sob emotionally.

"hush Bolls come here .... don't want you goin all doey eyed on me again,,,you'll have me feeling all soppy next and that won't be a pretty sight to see now" he pulled her further into the warmth of his chest wrapping his arms around her tightly, gently stroking the curls of her hair, whispering softly about so much reassurance and tenderness into her ears. She pressed her head against his chest, being able to hear the sound of his heart beat through into her ears. Gene would have to eventually go into work, Chris and Shaz didn't seem to mind of course Ray would be put in charge for however long Gene chose to stay off work for.

"What am I gonna do to prove that she's probably even corrupt i reckon"

"Well You could have Chris search for any records on her.. do we know how long she's been a detective for?"

"Ray said around 6 years"

"And she would have to go through quite a lot of police training wouldn't she in order to become a policewoman or detective"

"Yes maybe ....You being very intelligent on me again...i find that teasing me too much to bear once again"

"Well I did have to train to become a Psychologist Gene..we're always clever about certain things" she laughed seeing that ever so present famous lip pout he would do when he thinks someone is trying to take the mickey.

* * *

While she was sitting on Ray's sofa Janet made another phone call to Jack Finnegan hoping to hear what he was up to "Jack it's me again if you get this message call me.. I think Ray wants to break up with me, he's starting to feel bad about punching Gene last night, dunno what to do" she whispered on the phone becoming frustrated that her partner in crime didn't seem to be answering all of her many phone calls.

"Who's that on the phone...someone from work" Ray asked looking curious as he dried his hair with a towel.

"No one... good shower was it honey"

"Err yeah only wish you had been in it with me"

"I know ,,, hope you don't mind but can I ask you a question" she tried to look serious as a moment of fear and panic starting to affect her thinking and facial expressions.

"Yes"

"Are you regretting getting involved me.. because it looks like I'm not very liked by Gene and your friends"

"Oh don't worry about the Guv...I'm regretting hitting him last night.. gonna apologise when I see him next.. just hope he understands that you and me are a proper couple now"

"Couple?" that idea hadn't hit her mind, she really didn't want him falling in love with her, as that would ruin any further plans she had in her mind games against DCI Hunt and DI Drake. For many months she couldn't stand the fact that DI Drake was getting much praise and had made more friends in the other Fenchurch police station, Janet really hated that it felt like someone had came in and treaded on her ground. Although they had never met before, she was hoping to make Alex suffer; the word jealously was on her mind.

"You ok Janet you look a bit nervous, is sonething the matter love"

"I'm fine...oh no forgot the time best be going to work... expected to hand in a file on that robbery that happened the other week down in the high street .. bye I'll see you later" the pressure was being to strain she couldn't go on lying any longer she was still determined to get her own way in her deal with Jack Finnegan.

Ray stood staring and confused to her strange weird behaviour, he chose not to believe any word Gene had told him about Janet. He himself was due in at work around 10am, hoping to see if the Guv would be today as he put on his new dark brown laser jacket on that she had bought him, the phone rang."Ray, its Chris need to talk to yer about Janet there's something you need to see in the office"He put the phone back down and exited the London flat unaware he was being watched by Jack, who didn't want to be told what to do by Janet. If his own plan was to succeed he would go about doing this on his own and doing it by his rules only.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us know Chris much appreciate it" Alex smiled seeming more happier than usual.

"So what did he say is it good news?"

"Chris has found something that can back us against her.. Apparently she was investigated for corruption..took bribes without letting her senior officer know"

"Bloody hell corruption that's all we need...all of these coppers nowadays are either corrupted or tempted into becoming""I know what you need to calm down"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Bolls because the answer's no.. well not while I'm like this now"

"Gene...please I wasn't thinking of sex just yet"

"oh really what we're you thinking of then... eh?"

"i was thinking about giving you a good massage.. try to release all the tension from your shoulders, relax them more better"

"that i like ..god I love your massages so bloody teasing they are" he teased eye twitching or winking , the look on his face told a picture as the smile beamed wider, taking her hand in his own, running circles around the palm of the hand. He closed his eyes for a brief second still continuing to massage her hand. The smile however soon turned into few minutes of fright and horror, having a flashback to when at the age of 5 years old he walked into the brightly living room of his house, wanting to play football with his dad only to see him standing tall over his frightened and scared mother, fists clenched, She was begging him not to hit her again, they both looked to see an emotional little Gene starting to cry.

"Son get in here" he ran after him up the stairs, only to find the bedroom door closed, banging heavily on it for half an hour. Little Gene covering his ear fearing that his dad would hit him next like he just did to Gene's mother. Gene's eyes opened widely in a state of shock and many emotions passing before him that he had never felt that badly.

"What's wrong..what is it Gene?" Alex looked concerned seeing him curled on the sofa head lowered looking uncomfortable.

"Just saw dad in my flashback dream.. just realised now when I asked him before he died whether he hit mum, he said he never did... "

"Did he lie?" she wasn't sure what to say, feeling so sorry for him.

"I hate him Alex... for what he did ,hitting her all the time and for hitting me.. too... " he sighed sadly feeling a batch of emotions.

"Come here Gene " Pulling him into her welcoming comforting arms holding him tighter. As he tried to gather up his strength and courage once more, Gene was suddenly amazed and happy that he had found a woman that seem to understand the pain he felt of reliving his traumatic past. He had never opened up to anyone else that emotionally before, always choosing to hide it all away. She was different from any woman he had been with in the past; he was able to put a finger on it as to why they could feel each other's many emotions. His ex wife never seemed to care that much in the last few years of their marriage, one thing that Alex didn't know was the real reason for Gene's break up with his wife, she had a miscarriage, the baby wasn't his as he soon discovered, which left him shell shocked.

"Gene come on we might as well spend the rest of the morning in bed" she tugged on his hand leading him back to the bedroom and closing door immediately.

* * *

"What is it you want to show me because if it's something to convince me that Janet isn't the right woman for me than i'm leaving"

"Ray would you just shut up will yer for once.. have a read of this"Chris pointed to the letter on the desk as Ray sat down to have a look at what it said.

Johnny Macguire thank you for your kind little donation to me last week.

I'm still taking bribes, stupid colleagues don't have any idea

It was fun using that DS to my advantage, he's so stupid to realise what kind of a woman I really am.

That last line in the letter was enough to make Ray's blood boil.

"Sorry you had to find out this way mate, Guv is right about not trusting her... had a phone call in to the station to say she might be involved with Finnegan"

"Can't believe she's been stringing me along with all these lies..."

"I know what DI Drake might tell yer right now if she had turned up to work today... she'd say try not to make Janet realise that you know.. just try to pretend you still don't have any idea"

"Blimey Chris that's probably the best advice you've given me and normally its always me giving you the advice"

"Must have learnt from you and Sam then didn't I" Chris smiled turning to notice Shaz was still extremely busy getting on with her work.

"At least I have a lot to look forward to in the future mate"

"What you mean little Chris' running around that'll be quite a picture" Ray said shaking his head at the thought of it, just about managing to get those angry thoughts of his mind, he knew that he still had to meet her for dinner later that evening, wondering if Finnegan could be watching.

* * *

Janet met Jack outside of Fenchurch West by the corner of the road in his car, "so you finally bother to meet me.. I've been trying to get in contact with you for a few hours now"

"Relax will yer... oh by the way I've decided I'm doing this on my own I don't need your help anymore... whatever you have planned for Ray Carling you'll have to do without me being around"

"What exactly are you planning by the way" she couldn't help but worry to herself, she knew he was a very dangerous former criminal who still had links to London gangs.

"Gonna do what should I have done in Manchester kill Hunt.. then I can breathe a huge sigh relief afterwards""No I don't want you to""aww having regrets are we?... for you wanted him away from DI Drake anyway... what did you think when I told you the other day about wanting rid of both of them"

"If you kill Gene Hunt.. She'll know straight away it's you who done it"

"Tough.... now get out my car will you.. have an important meeting to go to"

She slammed the passenger door of the car, scowling angrily at him as he drove away. She couldn't care less what he thought, she was going to persuade Ray to put in for a transfer, lure Gene away from Alex, make his girlfriend think he has cheated on her. Yes it was a cruel way to do it in this way but it had to be done, send Alex Drake away as far as possible.

Ray himself was watching on from his car, shaking his head not quite believing Chris, Gene and Alex were indeed right and now he had seen the former criminal and his own supposed girlfriend Janet together chatting and obviously planning the next move, He had his proof but wasn't sure about telling on her, telling himself _'come on mate you're stronger than this.. snap out of any feelings you have for her' ._He knew that instinct was very right and as she left go back inside, he stood standing on the pavement, watching on , smoking the last bit of his cigarette, nervously, hands shaking sweating. Jesus he had never felt this nervous about anything in his life this was a testing moment but at the same it was the right thing to do. Stepping forward as he headed over the road to go in to the station.

* * *

"Chris has just phoned said Ray has gone down to Fenchurch West to report Janet to her senior officer about the bribes she didn't mention... hope he gets a proper result"

"yeah me too" Gene was having a shower, standing naked as he looked down at his soggy wet fingers and the water dripping from his hair, then looking back up to allow the hot water wash over his face. He was now wishing that Alex was sharing this shower with him.

"You ok in there is the water hot yet" she was almost tempted to join him in there, wanting to feel the warmth of his body pressed against her, to feel his cock within the grasp of her hand.

"Yeah fine, do want you to keep me company in here" shouting as loud as he possibly could through the sounds of the running shower tap.

"What?" she couldn't hear him as the noise of the water running seemed to blocking out Gene's voice, she went to open the door stepping forward to see the wet naked gorgeous body of her boyfriend standing leaning against the glass."Bolls come closer" holding out a hand for her.

"Well if you say so" rolling in her eyes in amusement as she approached him, never breaking eye contact.

He grabbed her hand pulling her in his direction, his wet soaked hands holding on firmly to both sides of her waist. His dark brown sparkling eyes stared deeply searching into her own for that spark of raw passion, how could she resist them, they bared a lot of hidden emotion and passion within them, something she was enjoying getting use to seeing.

"I said do you care to join me in this shower if you want to" his body sweated, water running downwards from his wet blond hair.

She thought for a few seconds, lips moving to the side of his mouth, thinking."Blimey Haven't got all day the shower woman i will be freezing me like a ice cube in a minute the longer you keep me bloody waiting on edge" he was starting to get impatient eyes dancing from side to side in frustration.

Making her decision as she then started taking her clothes off firstly unbuttoning her blouse, popping the buttons one by one as Gene's imagination starting getting the better of him, as his eyes stayed in one spot to see every part of new skin being revealed and then she moved her hands to her trousers unzipping the zipper before pulling it and her knickers down her long legs and then wriggling out of them before she eventually joined him in the hot steamy shower as they embraced in a heart warming comfortable hug. Pulling away from her body seconds later, his arms moved lower to wrap around her lower waist, placing the lightest of kisses across her forehead and down her nose. Not long after then to her lips taking in the sensation of the taste of them. His body felt like it had been set on fire from all of her kissing; when they always kissed each other the feelings of rightfulness and reassurance were always ever present. She opened her eyes to see the dark burns of flames burning deep within in his eyes, seeing how he reacted up close personal was a more of thrill for Alex. Over the past few weeks or so, they had made love at least 4 or 5 times, each time being more different than the other. Pouring all of their inner emotions into their passionate kiss as his hands wandered down her back, smoothing, teasing and expertly as he undid Alex's bra pulling each strap down on each arm before flinging the silky bra on the bathroom floor.

This time however it felt much more different, feeling more intimate and relaxing, they were fast becoming use to idea that they basically drove each other crazy, Gene pressed her up backwards against the wet steamy wall, tangling his fingers with her's to deepen the kiss, She spread her arms for wider to allow free better access for him to kiss down her soft tender skin. As he opened his eyes he saw what could only be described as pure bliss, in both of their eyes they saw the same passion and lust deep within their very body, heart and mind that they would always feel. How lucky he felt to be called Gene Hunt a stud, a hit with women but there was only one woman he knew his heart belonged to, he always wondered and felt unsure as to why he seemed to have this effect on Alex and even himself. He lowered his head down onto her neck, biting, nibbling, licking and kissing up and down, hearing the sounds of her excitement and panting.

"More..I want you Gene...make me feel it " she demanded, feeling her heart beat increasing.

"Yeah but the doctors said you shouldn't engage in any physical contact" Gene felt slightly worried that he was trying to coax her into full oral sex in the shower, all he needed and wanted was the company.

"I don't care I just want to show you how much I've missed feeling the intimacy that we've always shared between us" she started sobbing emotionally.

He looked down at her, wiping her tears away with his big strong thumbs. He knew she was right, he'd missed her too and missed snuggling up to her in bed over the last week, in which he spent lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling or being unable to sleep at night wondering why he was feeling the way he did about her. Was it starting to become more deeper than he first thought? She bent down before him in the shower hand moving over his length, massaging it gently, she looked up to see that what she was doing was doing the trick, seeing him curse and shout out filthy words, which he knew he shouldn't really say in front of her, she didn't mind. As her hand start pacing more quickly the sound of his voice became more louder before he knew he could feel his balls being sucked heavily by her mouth, moving his hips more closer.

"Sweet Jesus..Bolly.. You keep doing this and I'll have to squeeze your arse even hard..make you scream my name out in return"

"You wouldn't dare..always promises with you" she laughed slapping his wet chest as he growled, turning her round to face away from him, he gave a soft squeeze of her bum.

"That good?"

"That's very good indeed you naughty manc lion"

She still felt in slight pain as it halted any further actions she was planning to do with Gene.

"Bolls I did say... never mind we've got plenty of time.. I can wait for as long as possible" he dried her off with a towel wiping it over her breasts; she pulled his left hand over to her breast.

"Please" He looked hesitant to do so at first, but feeling his body tingle from head to toe drove him on eagerly.

"Please Gene" He sighed heavily as his hand cupped her left breast, massaging the curves of it and then rubbing his thumb over the nipple coaxing her into a frenzy of "yes'" seeing the pure ecstasy in her reaction, and then lowering his head as his lips finally took it in his mouth, sucking gently at first not wanting to rush his actions. She felt her body sparkling with so much electricity as she next felt him then carrying her in his arms back to the bedroom, easing down gently on to the bed and then placing himself to lie next to her.

As she dropped off into an afternoon sleep. About 30 minutes later she had woken up to see him feeling more of his anger building in his facial reactions "Gene" but he ignored her this time.

"Tell me what's really wrong?"

"I can't... I need a drink downstairs..I'll see you later" something was playing deeply on his mind that he didn't want to share with her. Just what exactly was troubling him, the flashback he had about his violent father or this case with DI Janet Foster, was this woman starting to get to him?

* * *

Ray couldn't do it as his conscience kept saying no, he had to do it properly and the only way could would be to tell all of her colleagues at DCI Roberts leaving do. She had humialted him with every word she said; now it was payback he walked back to his car, he noticed in the windscreen that Jack Finnegan was hiding in a car, maybe second thoughts perhaps. To Ray's horror he also had seen that Finnegan seem to be handling a gun and metal chain, was he out to kill that very would be best to warn Chris, Alex and Gene as he desperately tried to contact Chris by radio.

"Chris call Drake I think our old friend might be planning a murder of some sort"

Ray drove the car away as fast as he herself. Meanwhile Janet was getting ready to strike with her plan, putting on red bright lipstick in the women's toilets, rehearsing what she would say. "Hi Janet you seeing that DS Carling again tonight..."

"Yes and he might be getting very lucky with me again tonight" she was referring to Gene Hunt but her colleague assumed it was Ray that she meant.

* * *

Later on as Gene made his way down stairs to the restaurant, he made his way to the Gents toilet only to be confronted by dolled up Janet Foster.

"What do you want, don't you think you've caused enough trouble already" he snarled angrily at her not gving her direct eye contact which she noted.

"I know I have.. I'm sorry hope you can forgive me"

She started unbuttoning the top of her blouse expertly hand dipping inside of the blouse, smirking, hoping that it would make him flush hotter and have her in the toilets straight away, it didn't Gene remained defiant.

"Yer know I've seen women like you before thinking that they have all control over men being the temptress but you can't fool me love and so i'm telling you now to stop it whatever you trying to do Janet because it won't work me and Alex are rock solid gold"

"Not doing anything but seriously have you ever been tempted by another woman Gene come on you can tell me can't you...was it by yer know looking at their tits, knowing that you wanted to shag any woman you like up against a wall...having your way" she stepped closer towards him whispering it repeatedly in his ear, seeing his body movements become nervous.

"I've split up with Ray..." she undid further buttons, looking up to see him watching eyes remaining fixed on what he would see next being revealed. His temper started boiling over why the hell was she doing this?, the temptation was becoming ever too much as he wanted to grab this woman but his mind kept telling him 'that you love Alex she would never trust you again and she would leave your life forever'. Taking her blouse off in front of him,

"yer know I can strip for you if you want" she said smiling as she stood only her in bra, skirt and high heel shoes, just about ready to do take her knickers off . This is was starting to play heavily on his mind as he stood there knowing if he ended up cheating on Alex he would only end up breaking both of their hearts in a moment of madness and luring of seduction that he could possibly end up succumbing to. He was batting his deeper frustrations and temptation to brink of no return if he did the unthinkable this would surely end his 3 week relationship with Alex for definite.

"I'm waiting Gene either you want me or you want her it's your decision" she held out her hand for him, he stepped forward, taking one final look at her up and down with his eyes before deciding what to do. At that very moment back up stairs in her flat Alex was starting to have a strange bad feeling that something was about to happen involving Gene and Janet, she tried to brush away those worries.

**Another big massive thank you to HuntsGirl for beta reading this chapter.**

**Sorry about the teasing... will he or won't he? You'll have to wait to read in the last chapter which will hopefully be the longest chapter i've typed up... i've toyed with ideas of different various endings and only manage to think of the right one just a couple of days ago.**


	16. Conclusions

**Defeating the Enemies**

**Chapter 16 - Confrontations and conclusions**

**Here it is the final chapter so many twists and turns in this one, leading to a surprising ending, it was originally gonna be ended in a completely different way but i felt this one will be a lot better. Thanks for every reviews on all of the chapters, they've helped me to improve further on the rest of the other chapters.**

"Well? are you gonna to fuck me or not then Gene, cause I can't stand here waiting all night...someone might walk in and presume that you have done me in here already" her lips teased curling up but she did hate being made to wait this long, standing there leaning back against the cubicles, the pause deepened even more in the uncertain eyes of Gene's as they wandered away up to the ceiling above trying to avoid Janet's own dark prying ones as they glared hungrily and back down again at Janet who was standing facing across the other side of the small toilet area, taking one last look at her before he stepped even closer and leaning forward closer enough to whisper something softly in her ear breathing heavily, the reply was however one she hadn't quite expected causing an angry reaction and disbelief in her facial expression.

"I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last filthy, tart on earth who'd even eat food off the floor for me….So get this into yer thick brain love.. I am in love with that stunning, beautiful, delightful woman upstairs..she means the whole soddin world to me and I'd never do anything to damage that…... plus I'd pretty much say that your colleagues are not gonna be very happy when they find out that I recorded you on tape.. telling more lies like you always do " Gene looked pleased with himself, displaying a grin of newly found dteremination, moving a hand into his inside upper jacket pocket and taken out a mini tape recorder which he played back, displaying and waving it right in her face.

"You ignorant Bastard…you'll pay for this I'll make sure of it ....you and her... once Jack goes through with his plan …", she quickly buttoned up her white blouse in a hurried rush , face full of flush and embarrassment, Gene looked quite happy that he'd managed to get some crucial evidence against she opened up the door of the toilet , only to see a crowd of people staring at her, she'd been tricked good and proper by Gene and Alex who herself emerged from the back of the crowds of people, with her arms folded, looking victorious, starting to clap her hands in applause.

Walking towards the shamed DI from Fenchurch West as she still reeled in shock at every single pair of eyes in the restaurant watching her standing by the Men's toilet entrance door.

"Why do you hate me so bad..I mean even though we've never actually met until now but i just want to know this thing what did I ever do to make you jealous of me..?" she waited for an explanation which didn't take long to hear.

"Well congratulations you fooled me... I'm only telling you this now because i know how this is will all end for you DI Drake..because you'll be left on yer own again without the person you love..him DCI Hunt"

Alex stood frozen by that last sentence, struggling to breath for a brief second, she tried to block any clouds of judgement that entered her mind .

This woman seemed to be intent of destroying anything that she saw was bad news Alex Drake being one of them. The two women looked like they were about to trade blows at each other, unfortunately for Janet she was much smaller in height than Alex, she looked upwards at the towering DI from Fenchurch East standing before her, soon realising that she was defeated which stung her current mood.

A voice broke their silence within a few seconds as a male detective stepped forward from the crowd of customers"DI Foster what is the hell going on here, I've heard rumours that you've been taking bribes from criminals..is that right because if it is there'll be serious consequences?" her colleague DCI Cahill, a man in his early 40's, around the exact same height as Gene but different coloured hair and wearing a darken brown leather jacket with patches, he looked extremely disappointed with his DI who he thought he could trust.

"Yes sir I have but it was a few months ago.." she answered in a soft quiet voice not looking to meet the eyes of her emerged from the men's toilet noticing the well respected DCI."DCI Cahill ...did my colleague DS Carling hand in those files on her to you earlier today?"

"No I didn't receive any....DI Foster I'm disgusted by your lewd behaviour this will be dealt with Next Monday morning when Superintendant Chambers comes back from his holiday in France"

"DCI Cahill you might as well have this tape it involves DI Foster" Cahill stared down at the tape that was handed to him, putting it in her brown leather jacket pocket.

He turned to walk towards the entrance ignoring Janet's took one last glance at Gene and Alex who were stood together holding hands, all eyes remained on her as she exited Luigi's restaurant.

"Oh Gene I'm so bloody proud you I could you kiss you...." he was bombarded with what felt like hundreds or thousands of kisses from Alex.

She was so proud of what he had just done, being more braver than he could ever have imagined.

"Christ almighty Bols there's a time and place for you wanting to have your way with me once again but not in front of the team..." he muttered silently as he then sat back resting his head against the comfy corner headrest laughing quietly. Alex running her hand up the length of his trouser leg, hand moving onto his chest.

"Well I'm very glad that's all over with" She breathed a sigh relief"Not necessarily Bolly.... Jack Finnegan is still out there.. Ray and Chris weren't able to find any current addresses for him...the guy seems very clever in not wanting to be caught by the police" Gene admitted tat he still had a small inkling to where the criminal would be."Probably gone back to Cardiff to hide his bloody face.. friends might be hiding him I reckon"

"Still think it's worth checking in with Rhys to be sure...just have a feeling something doesn't sound right" Alex sensed her bad premonition, nightmares, worries, it certainly wasn't a done deal just yet. Watching on as the team congratulated the Guv for the clever plan that him and Alex put together.

"Well it was Bolly's idea really she should be the one to take the credit for it all" All of the customers stood up and applauded Alex, chanting her name out loudly."Three cheers for Bolly" Gene led the chanting, the sound of his voice roaring like a large African lion's throughout the busy packed restaurant."Bolly, Bolly Bolly!!!"

"Gene you don't have to really" she looked kind of shy as she sat looking on nodding and smiling."Nonsense Bolls ..again Bolly, Bolly Bolly!!!"Luigi hurried over towards their table with the bottle of house rubbish that Gene had requested for celebrations.

"Here you are Signor Hunt and the beautiful Alex" he smiled as he poured out the wine into the large sized glass which sparkled glowingly, singing sweet Italian music to Alex.

"Thank you Luigi you're very kind" She appreciated the continuing round of applause from everyone, she had never received so much praise in her life like this before, she was almost certainly proud of the team, and of Ray even though he had walloped Gene the night before he was determined and willing to let bygones be bygones even shaking the Guv's hand as he apologised. The DCI giving a huge pat on the back, at least they were back on speaking terms once again."Sorry DI Drake for sayin all those bad things about yer erm the other night" looking uneasy, he assumed that they would give him the cold shoulder for sticking up for DI Foster."Apology accepted Ray. I understand but you don't really need to apologise"

* * *

Jack Finnegan sat all alone in a small apartment, watching the local news, the light of the television flashed in front of his stressed tired looking eyes, exhaling smoke from his lips as he finished the last batch of his fag. As he was about to switch the television off, a Breaking News symbol flashed up on newswoman read out the paper that was placed on her desk.

"A Detective Inspector has been arrested earlier this evening for Indecent Exposure in public restaurant,Janet Foster of Fenchurch West was also arrested on charges of taking bribes from former London Criminals, DCI Cahill of the same police station had this comment to say

DCI Cahill stood with a statement in front of the waiting press of journalists , cameras showing a close up of his dark toned face and his horn rimmed spectacles, taking a gulp in his throat before speaking clearly.

"I wanted to let the press know that this will be dealt with behind closed doors, we will not be releasing any more press statements until any charges are brought against DI Foster, the only thing I will say on this matter is that DI Foster has been suspended from any police duties until further notice... I will be not be taking any questions..that is all"Jack stood up to stand in front of the telly, kicking the table over on its side, the anger boiling over within his veins, blood and eyes. _"She messed up big time, the stupid cow"_

Now things were left to him, how he would have to carry out the deadly plan he had in store, he made a phone call to a friend asking him to meet by St Rose Park tomorrow morning. The friend seemed eager to help him, as Finnegan thanked him for understanding. He finished the call putting the receiver back in the holder on the other coffee table.

"You're a dead man Hunt just you wait and see" he muttered growling under his breath.

* * *

Later on at around 11pm as the restaurant was being to clear out , only leaving Ray, Alex and Gene still chatting amongst themselves."So did you really love her Ray I hope you do mind me asking?" Alex was interested to know, she wasn't trying to be too noisy."I did but now I don't... since I realised what she was like.. how she twisted anything you said Gene""Bloody posh tarts always turn yer head most of the time don't they""Oi !!...I hope you don't mean me""Of course I don't mean you Bols I meant that manipulative cow she got what she deserved in the end... I bloody love you Bolly more madder... than the mad hatter himself""Good one Gene" Ray smirked finishing the last of his drink he seemed to be more upbeat, he had cleared any last thoughts of Janet from his mind."Right I'll be off then...see you in work tomorrow Guv.. Drake I'll see you for drinks in here""Have a good trip home Ray""Will Do"Luigi came over to inform them that he would be closing up within ten minutes. He cleared the last of the tables."Care to join me back upstairs Gene""If more drinks are on offer""Of course .. most of the time you seem to treat my kitchen more like a mini bar anyway " she giggled as she lead him hand in hand towards the stairwell that led up to the flats. After they made their way to off the stairs she fiddled with her keys as she opened the door, her hands remained shaky and excited. When Gene entered he kicked the door shut behind him, she turned to face him as his mouth immediately moved down to her neck assaulting it with many tender and butterfly kisses that were enough to send Alex into a frenzied state and a flushed face. She closed her eyes letting him continue as they both stood in the same spot in the living room, arms wrapped round each other."Mmm..... promise me one thing Gene don't ever leave me i want everything to stay like this forever... i want to love you till the day i die" she sobbed with emotions, tears streaming down her face, which caused her mascara to be more watery."Blimey what's bought this on all of a sudden Bols...wasn't what she said was it... just try and forget about it " Gene looked concerned he knew that Alex had hoped and believed that he wouldn't allow Janet to get to him, but now he was becoming concerned and frightened that she may have been thinking of those words that Janet had told broke his current thought with some news, "Gene I've got something to tell you"He feared that she was about to end their close relationship or either she was about to say she wanted a transfer to another police station."Gene..." she paused as she looked deeply into the very soul ....the heart of the man she loved

"I'm Pregnant... just found out this morning""You're pregnant?"

he tried to take the news in its stride but still held her tightly in his arms in the middle of the room.

"Yes I am you're gonna be a father" she worried at first, fearing that he didn't want any kids as the silent reaction remained from him."Alex there's something you should know as well" he sat her down next to him on the couch, she rested her sore head on his shoulder pressing a kiss on Gene's cheek.

"What is it?"

"I never told anyone this before.,. not even mentioned it to Ray and Chris.. well Sam knew and you might as well hear it from me now.." taking a deep pause before continuing

" Yer see the thing is my first wife Sandra she had a miscarriage.. before that she told me I was gonna be a daddy... but I erm found out that an old police colleague of mine was the dad... it broke me heart in two.. we got into a fight and it caused her to miscarry" Gene turned his head away from Alex looked ashamed of himself."Gene I didn't know.. I'm sorry it must have been heartbreaking for you to find out in that way" she placed her hand on his chest feeling his heart beating then moving her ear to press against it in a romantic and heartfelt moment."

It was I could have killed Nigel there and then but she was still standing there sobbing her poor heart out"Alex looked up to see the sadness within the depths of his eyes."Gene we'll be ok won't we"

"Of course we'll will yer daft woman" he pressed kisses to her wrist, sucking and licking it."Come on I think it's time we got to bed feeling tired need you to snuggle up to me keep our son or daughter warm " holding and pulling on her hand as they both headed for the bedroom by the eased down on the cushy pillows watching on as Gene unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his trousers down his legs, kicking them off in a heap on the carpet. Climbing into bed in just his boxer shorts, he laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing at her neck which caused her to giggle like a naughty schoolgirl."Mmmm Bols I have to admit I can't wait to be a daddy... if it's a girl you can name her.. but if it's a boy he has to be called Gene Jr and be a Man City supporter comprende"Alex could feel the intensity and the pure happiness that they both shared within both of their hearts.

* * *

That very next morning at around 7am Gene was up early making breakfast in bed for Alex, a slice of jam of toast which we was tempted to eat as he saw that she was still very much fast asleep, looking peaceful, she mumbled tiredly.

"Wakey wakey sleeping sexy Knickers" Gene leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Breakfast's ready...gotta eat mine quickly as I'm due in work by 8am"

"Please don't go in to work..want a day in bed with you Gene"Gene laughed, she looked more amazing, bed hair being messy as he always noticed nearly every morning."Do you wanna come in then to work..you can stay in my office if you want"

Alex accepted at sat up in the bed to eat her slice of toast, licking her lips at the taste of the Strawberry Jam. She felt she could feel herself getting use to this, but there was still that worry hanging over about getting home to Molly, that it would be stalling her from being with her 12 year old daughter, but right now she could sense what Gene was thinking at that very moment, mostly likely to be wanting to have his naughty way with her once again, She could see it in his dark lustful was enjoying seeing Alex licking her lips, it sent a bolt of electricity within the pit of his stomach, his body ached to feel hers, wanting to run a finger down the curves of Alex's stunning body figure. She was pretty much like a drug he was addicted to not being able to have enough of.

"What?" she asking looking confused, head darted side wards to see a grin emerging from his lips."Best getting move on Bols"Gene went to get dressed in the living room, putting on his maroon silk shirt and grey trousers, the arousal was still evident within them. He looked to see her through the slightly opened bedroom door, she was climbing out of bed, the glimpse of her breasts sent a warmth shiver throughout his body, also causing a deep wolf like growl from his throat.

"Gene don't you dare leave without me" Alex rushed out of the bed in a hurry still fastening her buttons on her crumpled blouse."Come on put your jacket on" she opted to put on her usual white leather jacket but found one she had never worn and decided to have a change and put that on over her shoulders.

"Blimey I've never seen yer wear that one before is it new?"

"Why do you like""Looks a bit like my grey jacket....don't start turning into me Bols"

They headed down the stairwell, feet stamping in a stampede. Gene practically threw his keys out of his pocket, picking them up from the cold pavement floor. He opened the car door for her and she climbed in slowly, as he walked round to get in the driver seat's he sensed a shivering itch like someone was watching them.

* * *

Chris was busy playing on his ZX Spectrum a new technology computer of its kind, Ray approached from behind him at the reception desk being a noisy bugger."Getting hooked on that rubbish thing already yer soft div""Shaz bought it for my birthday its actually quite good""Yer whatever...is the Guv here yet...need a word"

"No still stuck in traffic DI Drake is coming in as well apparently they've got big news to announce"

Ray placed his hands on his waist standing there with thought, assuming that Gene and Alex must be announcing their engagement. Ray had come to look at Alex as a great friend, with her often helping the DS out of tricky situations which they hadn't even told the Guv afterwards DCI Hunt and DI Drake arrived, she held her hand on her stomach feeling nervous and the anticipation of telling everyone their great wonderful news. Gene in the meantime clung on to her hand lightly, walking side by side as colleagues followed them to the main office.

"So what's the exciting news Guv you seemed pretty happy on the phone"

"Well we called you all here to say that....DI Drake here is pregnant and i'm just simply over the moon" Gene looked at Alex adoringly and full of elation for the mother of his soon to be born child."Congratulations Guv...DI Drake we're really happy for the both of you" Chris and Shaz seemed to made up for their boss and his DI. Ray stood near the back of the room feeling unsure whether to congratulate in front of the others.

"Raymondo aren't yer gonna say anything to us" Gene stepped forward hoping to hear a reply."I'm made up for the both of yer....I think you'll make a wonderful dad"

"That's very kind of you to say" Gene mentioned feeling a side of emotion but quite teary eyed.

"Guv there's been a phone call from Wales..Rhys has been attacked we think it might be one of Finnegan's men do you and DI Drake want to go to visit him"

Alex insisted she owed a lot to her Welsh friend when they stayed with him a few weeks earlier, she could imagine how he must have felt being cornered by the vicious thugs. Psychology side of her point of view bought out a lot of different opinions, "We should go visit him Gene"

"Well if you say so we might as well then Boils" Gene grabbed his black overcoat that had been left in his office."What do I tell the Super"

"Just say, I'm visiting a few witnesses""Oh Guv before you leave Janet confessed to killing of Rupesh Malenga but she said Finnegan assisted her, provided the weapon..We'll have to arrest him before he kills again..could come after any of us now she's in police custody"

Ray was of course right, Gene and Alex both knew it, they feared for their lifes that this man could strike at any time, they needed to have him behind bars as soon as possible. Poor Rhys, Gene didn't want the poor lad to be harmed he had not really done anything bad to these baddies; Gene started to feel partly responsible for this, keeping the worries to himself.

As the Quattro started its engine up, taking a few seconds before it took would only be an hour's drive from London to Cardiff depending on and hopefully the traffic not being that busy as it was still early morning, the traffic in London was surprisingly calmer and quieter, a clear road lay ahead of them.

* * *

The car speeded more faster down the busy high street well there hadn't been any cars around so Gene just felt he needed to rush the car out of the capital pretty about 11am they arrived at the Cardiff Royal Hospital in the centre of the Welsh capital. The Quattro came to a halt in the car park stopping close by the main entrance, they both climbed out looking up to see the sign, a cold air blew against Gene's hair as he warmed his gloved hands up with his hot breath."Did Ray say what ward he's on?"

"He's on the accident and Emergency... Ward 4G Raymondo mentioned" both making their way in through the entrance, doctors and nurses rushing and wheeling patients in and out. Ales stood frozen on the spot having the strangest of flashes to the future, eyes closed as she saw a figure of a man standing over her body looking down but she was able to see the person's face.

"Bolly you comin or what..or ave' yer got a fear of hospitals that you forgot to mention"She shook out that bad dream like flash forward, maybe someone had found her but for now she was sticking by Gene and wanting to have Finnegan locked up behind bars forever. Gene walked ahead of her as they made their way on to Ward 4 looking at every curtain they walked by.

"Ah Ward 4G..must be Rhys' bed here" taking a huge gulp before opening the curtain, he lay peacefully asleep in his bed, wires connected to both of his arms, a blood sachet also connected up. Alex sat by the side of the bed putting a hand on his pale wrists. Noting that he'd be beaten quite badly within a inch of his life, she felt a tear rolling that down her cheek.

"Come on Alex we need to be strong for the poor lad....You I'll kill Finnegan if I have to for what he's done to Rhys"She was surprised to listen to comments Gene made, wondering if her boyfriend had realised that Rhys was more like a friend than his crime informant. Gene sighed checking his watch as they waited for the Doctor

"Don't worry we'll win this battle just you wait and see.. remember what I've told yer in the past all of us are unbreakable..made of iron and gold"Rhys started mumbling in his sleep, as his eyes slowly opened being surprised to see Mr Hunt."Gene you shouldn't be here he gave me a warning that you'll be dead by the end of the day"

"Right if it's a battle to the death that what's Finnegan will get""Alex it's a lovely to see you...again"

he stammered choking his throat feeling dry and cold."He wrote a location to where he'll be..the letter is in the cupboard by the side of the bed" Gene rummaged through Rhys' belongings. Finally finding the note that was intended for him,

"shit the bastard knew I'd be coming to visit yer then..Bols I've got to do this myself..I don't want you being put in harm's way" fearing for her life and their unborn baby's as reached for Rhys' hand which she placed on her stomach, hoping he might feel the baby kicking inside."Oh My God you're pregnant..how long?"

"Well I assume I'm a month or two gone..must have been on the night me and Gene first made love" not being quite sure if it was on the first they did or the second continued looking at the name of the location that was written on the piece of paper, wondering if he should go there himself, on the letter it had said 3pm no later, Alex feared he was walking into a trap being set.

"I'm erm going to get a drink from the vending machine won't be long" of course he was lying, he never wanted to hurt Alex's trust and love that always remained strong.

He headed out back to the Quattro looking up at the window of the hospital ward before climbing in the driver seat and driving the car knew straight away what he was planning to do she was stupid not to realise, as Rhys was about to fall asleep she nudged his arm as he looked up smiling."Yes..where's Gene gone...?"

"I think we maybe going after Finnegan please tell me where the address is i have to stop before anything bad might happen..I don't want to end up bringing my unborn child up on my own without his or her father..please tell me Rhys"He promised he wouldn't say a word but as Gene had sneaked out Rhys had to tell about the location."Ok it's in Princes High Street down the side road, a small building with the sign Hampton's above the entrance...good luck Alex"

"Thanks"She quickly left the hospital dashing across the empty car park as she looked over to see the Quattro disappearing from full view., hoping that he wouldn't so anything stupid. She had to follow on wanting to know he would be safe, counting the money she could have on her, it was enough to get a bus at least, walking on to the bus she paid her bus and made to sit near the front, catching a glimpse of the red car at the traffic lights, she breathed a sigh relief at least she hadn't lost any sight of the Quattro. It then turned off into Duke Street driving along up to main High Street as Rhys had said; it turned right in to the packed area of commuters then coming to sudden stop.

Alex got off at the nearest bus stop walking along to see where Gene was going to she didn't want him knowing that she was following his every movement. As Gene came to a small which presumably must have been Hampton's building, knocking on the door with his fists the door opened slightly, he was then confronted by a man much taller, 6ft 5ins, 270 pounds and who looked more like a body builder of some cleared his chesty cough before speaking

"I have to come to see Jack Finnegan my name's DCI Hunt he's expecting me""Jack..Hunt's finally arrived should i let him in?"Jack who was sat in the back playing Solitaire shouted back "Let Hunt in Ed"

The big man sighed as Gene brushed past him, in the hallway."Finnegan you bloody bastard...I'm gonna rip yer head off for all the crap you put me, Alex and everyone else through""Careful DCI no need to get angry..all i want is to make a deal with yer..No harm in that now is it" he protested putting his guns and knives on the table."So did you help DI Foster murder Rupesh and dispose of the body in the river"

"Yes I did it... actually helped with everything leading up to Rupesh's murder" Jack answered with clear smugness and cockiness not give any remorse about the bad thing he did.

"Yer know...A lot of people got hurt because of your dealings with Janet ... myself, my girlfriend, the Carltons and the Stevens..I swear that I'll make sure you never get to see any daylight again"Finnegan yawned and attempting to mock the DCI's Manchester accent before giving a cocky reply

"Yer know what I'm getting sick and tired of listening to you DCI Hunt..do you care to sit that" he offered the DCI a chair which he refused opting to stand instead.

"No thanks i don't take offers from ugly bastard toad rags like you"Jack nodded to his friend Ed as he stepped forward behind Gene ready to attack, meanwhile outside Alex was watching through the window she wasn't able to hear what was being said but started fearing the worse would be about to happen.

"Time to say goodbye Gene Genie" Ed pulled out a knife but was stopped by Gene's strong hands when he turned round as the hands overpowered Ed's causing him to collapse to the floor in agony as Gene booted him in the stomach with his crocodile boots a few times roughing the guy up.

The police sirens sounded out loudly as Gene was then out of nowhere knocked with a heavy object in the back of his head, he fell face down unconscious alongside Ed on the floor , Alex barged in with the police as they handcuffed Jack pinning him against the wall reading him his ran over to check on Gene as he was slumped by the door, he looked in a very bad way, blood seeping through his nose, she could feel his pain sensing that it could be internal bleeding from the blow to the head.

"For god's sake call an ambulance will you!!" she cradled Gene in her arms, tears overflowing, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Don't you dare die on me Gene Hunt i mean it ....promise me you won't" she pleaded her heart aching in this moment of darkness that threatened to overshadow their happier news earlier in the day.

Things looked far worse as Gene was being treated in the hospital twenty minutes later, for most of the night it was agonising wait to see if he would make it through the around 5am the doctor came out to talk to Alex in the waiting room, "Miss Drake. Is it?. I have good news the operation was a success but he may still feel a little groggy when you speak to him..he's suffering with slight memory loss of events that led up to his accident, it's probably from the heavy object that hit him..you can go in and see him now..I'm sure he'll be happy to see a familiar face..he was very lucky must have been your devotion and love for him that kept him stronger"

She opened the door to the hospital room to see Gene lying sleeping in bed, he looked so gorgeous, peaceful and calmer but his face was very pale, she just hoped and prayed that he would pull through, recover as soon as possible or within a couple of days at least. As she got out a pillow from the bed to put under her head she sucked on a wine gum she found in her pocket, she started hearing voices swilling around, they were getting more louder and shouting calling for her, causing her to splutter nearly choking on the sweet and sit up in a moment of panic.

"Bolls I'm here...I'm with you in the present day..Mols still wants her good mum to wake up...we both just want you here with us" , the voice sounded pretty much like Gene's, but why on earth had she heard him, maybe it her mind was playing a horrible trick or maybe this was real Gene ending up in the present day. She didn't want him to be in 2008 she needed him here in Cardiff Royal hospital to wake up."Gene you can't be there..... i need you here with me with our son or daughter please come back to me....." her emotions getting the better of her judgement.

As she opened her eyes again, it must have been a dream, she squeezed on Gene's hand, turning head around she then felt a hard squeeze, she felt it. Looking down at him she was caught in his loving gaze."Bolls can't believe how bloody beautiful you are...I'm so lucky to be your boyfriend"

"I know" she smiled running a hand gently and smoothly over his cheekbone which sent a shiver of deep love within the depths of his heart."What happened?" he coughed out heavily, breathing sounded very good."You were involved in an accident but don't worry we got the guy..He'll be sent down for many years to come"

"Is Rhys ok didn't get hurt did he in Cardiff and where's Ray and Chris...I know Ray he'd be crying like a girl seeing me like this?" He was full of many questions.

"Rhys got hurt but he's recovering in hospital we went to see him...that's where you left afterwards to confront his attackers but you got injured yourself "

"That's good to hear" Gene had forgotten the events from seeing Rhys in hospital to going to confronting the former Irish criminal mastermind."I think i remember about my accident slightly now "

"You know you'll have to stay off work to recover from your injuries"They paused a few seconds, holding hands, promises from Gene that they would also have a holiday for a few weeks to get away from work.

"Oh we can also get something for the little one when they're born" Gene clearly remembered how he could not forget the most important event any man could witness seeing the birth of their first child."Oh one more thing Bols the sooner the better we get out of here... you'll have a engagement ring on yer finger...I wanna marry yer..so what do yer think"

"Gene you know what my answer will be""Oh now you being a big teaser aren't yer"

Her answer was yes she attempted to drag out the answer for a little while longer.

"just say yes woman...make the Gene Genie have the biggest smile on his face please"She paused for a few more seconds before leaning down to whisper "Yes" she whispered her answer repeating it over and over again softly and sultry in his ear, moving her lips to kiss his, softly and tender."You're gonna make one hell of a great mum and wife""

Yes and the Gene Genie will be the best dad in the world that's one heck of a promise Bols""Just as long as you don't get too pissed on your stag do"

"The Gene Genie without alcohol is like Popeye without his spinach."His hand wandered around her lower waist, taking a quick peak of Alex's new knickers that she was wearing, his eye lifted up in a delighted frown.

**The End**

**Another huge thank you to HuntsGirl for beta reading this last chapter,**

**There's a possibilty of a sequel set in the future perhaps that will be coming soon.**


End file.
